L'honneur du guerrier
by LJay Odair
Summary: [Spin-off de Delirium : Initium] - Demain je me porte volontaire pour les Soixante-neuvième Hunger Games. Depuis notre rencontre elle connait mon intention et l'appréhende. Je suis prêt.
1. La veille de la Moisson

_Je dédis cette fanfiction à la team Ewen qui a prit naissance dans les reviews de Delirium. _

_**B**_onjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !

Pour commencer un petit mot à l'attention des lecteurs qui ont cliqués sans avoir lu **Delirium : Initium**. Il est tout à fait possible de lire cette fanfiction sans avoir lu l'histoire de base de laquelle est tiré ce spin-off. Sachez juste que vous vous spoiler le chapitre quatorze de Delirium.

À l'attention des lecteurs de Delirium : J'espère que ce spin-off sur les Jeux d'Ewen vous plaira et que vous prendrez plaisir à vous glisser dans la peau de ce personnage. Sachez que Delirium reprendra à la fin de cette fanfiction courte (entre dix-sept et vingt chapitres).

Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, il y aura deux ou trois chapitres par semaine en fonction de si j'envoie des pavés ou des chapitres normaux à ma chère et estimée bêta-reader : WoR.

Je la remercie de m'accompagner dans l'écriture et d'avoir la patience de me corriger. *Elle supporte aussi tes crises d'angoisses de trois heure du mat' je te rappelle*. Et je précise qu'elle est la maman de Wren (_Survivre : Les 35ème Jeux de la Faim_), de Nyx (_Sacrifiés : la première Expiation_ par Sorcikator) et de Fayne, personnage créé pour cette fanfic. Je signal aussi que vous pouvez croiser dans le récit des personnages de _Châtiés : Les Jeux du Capitole _par WoR et des allusions à _Sacrifiés : la première Expiation_ par Sorcikator. Je vous invite à découvrir ces récits fantastiques.

Je remercie aussi mes bêtas d'opinion occasionnels : Cha' et Sorcikator.

Je remercie *t'en a pas marre de remercier là ?* HUM ! Je remercie aussi mes reviewers pour les cent cinquante reviews sur Delirium, vous ne pouvez pas savoir le plaisir que ça me procure ! *Attention dans deux minutes elle va expliquer qu'elle a un orgasme…*

Et bien sûr merci à toi qui lis.

Cette Fanfiction est en rating M parce que, bien sûr, il y aura un lemon qui se baladera par là. Oui je vois déjà mes habitués derrière leurs écrans dire : "Ah c'est plus fort qu'elle! Elle aurait pu avoir un rated T mais non! Non il a fallu qu'elle fasse un lemon!". *j'assume*.

**Disclamer**** :** L'univers d'Hunger Games et les personnages du livre ne m'appartiennent pas. Par-contre tout le reste m'appartient ou est la création des auteurs précédemment mentionnés.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**La veille de la Moisson**

_-Dernier jour avant les prémices du châtiment-_

* * *

_Dans un luxueux duplexe au centre du Capitole._

Il porte une coupe pleine d'un liquide doré et pétillant à ses lèvres teintées du même chocolat que le reste de son épiderme. Une tablette numérique à la main il hoche la tête, visiblement satisfait. Il pose son verre sur le bureau en bois précieux, joue avec une barbe imaginaire. Il réfléchit, il joue sa carrière et peut-être même sa vie avec ce projet. Chacun le sait, les Hauts Juges qui ne répondent pas aux attentes du président ont la fâcheuse tendance de _disparaitre_.

Il s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, il a confiance en lui et en son idée. Il rassemble diverses notes de dernière minute qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de numériser. Il les relit avec attention, aujourd'hui les derniers réglages seront effectués. Avec ses longs doigts, il tape sur un écran tactile. Une chevalière en or étincelle, elle porte les initiales R-L. Il fronce les sourcils, un message du laboratoire l'informe qu'une mutation n'est pas finalisée. Un malheureux contretemps, rien de plus. Tout du moins, il l'espère.

Son regard se promène sur la pièce blanche et argentée, mêlant technologies modernes et meubles de l'ancien monde. Il s'attarde sur un aquarium où des poissons aux couleurs vives nagent autour d'un récif corallien miniature. C'est une petite folie qu'il s'est permis suite à sa rencontre avec un membre de l'Elite qui portait un amour immodéré à ces bacs étranges. Un certain monsieur Ternetzi. Il se souvient de cet original venu du district Quatre pour explorer d'autres territoires. Lui aussi a disparu du Capitole du jour au lendemain. Il soupire de lassitude avec la désagréable impression qu'il noue des liens uniquement avec des personnages finissant dans la disgrâce. Ce ne sera pas son cas !

Dans un geste maladroit, il renverse sa boisson qui se répand sur le sol et l'acajou du meuble ancien. Il s'éloigne en maugréant et interpelle une femme coiffée d'un chignon strict et vêtue d'une tenue grise.

— Nettoie le bureau ! ordonne-t-il d'un ton sec et impérieux.

Elle répond d'un hochement de tête et s'éclipse. Il esquisse un sourire. Il emploie des Muets car il aime quand les choses sont faîtes sans discussion, contrairement à beaucoup de cette ville qui le font simplement car c'est une coutume.

Sur cette réflexion il resserre son nœud de cravate, le bon goût réside dans la sobriété vestimentaire selon lui. Il peigne soigneusement ses cheveux blancs aux pointes d'or en arrière. Un Haut Juge se doit d'être impeccable lorsqu'il parait en publique.

Un Muet lui apporte sa mallette contenant les derniers secrets d'une arène qui a pris des mois à être élaborée. C'est sa fierté, le début d'une ère nouvelle pour les Hunger Games.

* * *

_Au cœur du Capitole dans une rue commerçante. _

Ce matin il n'y a que peu de travailleurs qui sont éveillés. Les habitants vouent un culte à la grasse matinée et à l'oisiveté. Les propriétaires de boutiques s'affairent dans un joyeux capharnaüm.

— J'avais commandé de la soie « bleue nébuleuse obscure » pour habiller ma vitrine ! Et ça c'est quoi comme couleur ? s'énerve un homme à la peau orange et les cheveux rouges.

Le Muet l'observe longuement et hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si son maître lui a donné la mauvaise étoffe.

— Et bien ça c'est du « bleu nébuleux » ! Ça n'a rien d'obscur ! Je ne me perds pas dans une nuit sombre et angoissante, NON ! hurle-t-il en jetant le tissu à la tête de l'esclave. Disparais de ma vue !

Les autres commerçants rient de la situation. Adonis Yourte sait ce qu'il veut ! Tous les ans, il s'enorgueillit d'avoir la meilleure vitrine. Les Jeux sont une source de chiffres d'affaire important, avoir une boutique qui séduit les passants est primordiale. Chaque année une rivalité se crée, envenime la rue de coups bas et de noms d'oiseaux qui fusent.

Un homme entièrement teinté en violet du bout des ongles jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux installe des armes barbares dans sa vitrine, attirant la curiosité de ses concurrents.

— Alors on parie sur quoi comme arène cette année ? lance une femme tellement couverte de plumes qu'elle semble être un hybride issu d'un délire fou furieux.

— Je table sur une nuit éternelle, commence Adonis.

— Non, je pense plutôt à quelque chose d'antique, rétorque un colosse de deux mètres.

— Vous avez tout faux ! Ça sera quelque chose d'épique ! s'enflamme un individu sexuellement ambigu à la longue chevelure bleue azur.

— Ah oui, et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Olys ? crache Adonis en envoyant des messages à tout le Capitole pour trouver sa précieuse étoffe.

Il, ou elle, s'avance au milieu de l'attroupement en équilibre sur des semelles compensées de plus de vingt centimètres de haut incrustées de diamants. Après avoir passé une main dans sa crinière pour mettre en évidence sa longueur, Olys prend un air supérieur, poings sur les hanches.

— Voyez-vous, en vingt ans de carrière je ne me suis jamais trompé sur une arène, se vante-t-il. Je me couperai les cheveux le jour où j'aurai tort !

— Pff ! Le volcan de la seconde Expiation tu l'as pas vu venir alors arrête ta comédie, persifle l'emplumée.

— C'est un détail ça, répond-t-il en agitant la main.

Son regard croise la vitrine sur le thème barbare. Il s'en approche, triturant son pendentif soi-disant issu d'une mutation des soixantièmes Jeux.

— Franchement avec toutes les armes qu'ils achètent, ils pourraient battre les gosses des districts, nos adolescents du Capitole, remarque-t-il

— Il n'y a pas de doute ! Nos gamins sont beaucoup plus intelligents, et puis ils savent jouer avec ces petites merveilles, ricane Adonis en manipulant une masse cloutée.

— Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit si simple que ça dans l'arène, intervient la femme-oiseau.

— De toute façon votre discussion n'a pas de sens ! Le Capitole ne risque pas d'envoyer ses enfants chéris s'entretuer, raisonne le colosse.

— Et puis s'ils le font, je me coupe les cheveux ! plaisante le vendeur à la peau violette pour se moquer d'Olys.

Les commerçants prennent conscience de l'heure qui tourne. Dans un mouvement de panique, chacun retourne à sa vitrine, les magasins doivent être prêts pour treize heures.

* * *

_Au mythique Centre d'Entraînement. _

Une jeune femme à l'allure stricte et à la coiffure impeccable crispent ses doigts sur sa tablette. Elle ferme ses paupières alourdies d'une poudre rose pervenche et laisse un soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres vert anis. Qu'il est compliqué d'être coordinatrice du centre d'Entraînement !

Elle décide d'aller voir d'elle-même ce qui ne va pas dans l'appartement du district Cinq. Ses talons aiguilles métalliques claquent sur le sol de marbre. Elle appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, agacée. Son oreillette sonne, elle exerce une légère pression dessus avec son index jaune canari.

— Melïa Naeria, j'écoute ! crache-t-elle en montant les étages.

— Madame, c'est… enfin ce n'est pas de notre faute mais… une voix masculine bredouille.

Il n'y a rien qui énerve plus Melïa que les personnes incertaines.

— Venez-en au fait ! ordonne-t-elle en arpentant l'étage.

— Nous n'avons pas reçu le linge de lit pour le Onze, gémit-il.

— Incapable ! Vous avez une heure pour me trouver des draps ocre en soie ! hurle-t-elle en coupant la communication avant de baisser les yeux.

C'est une véritable inondation ici. La douche semble être devenue incontrôlable, elle envoie des jets d'eau et de parfums dans toutes la pièce, la tenue de Melïa est fichue.

Elle tourne les talons, attrape le premier Muet qu'elle croise pour nettoyer le carnage et part en quête d'un technicien.

**.**

**.**

— Seulement trente poulets ? s'insurge le chef cuisinier. C'est une plaisanterie ? Oh ! Il faut les nourrir les rachitiques du Douze et les mentors ! Et je ne vous parle même pas des hôtesses qui mangent comme dix en se faisant vomir.

Il signe le bon de livraison, dépité. Avant Melïa c'était la grande époque ! Parfois il y avait des bœufs entiers qui rôtissaient dans la cuisine. Mais maintenant cette pimbêche fait des restrictions sur tout.

À l'écart, sur un plan de travail minuscule, un apprenti réalise des essaies de sauces. Il a un rêve : devenir le chef personnel du président. Mais avant cela il a une longue route à faire et celle-ci commence par la préparation des sauces pour les tributs.

Une dispute éclate entre le sous-chef et un commis, une caisse de canards a mystérieusement disparue.

— Et comment on va faire un canard à l'orange sans canard ? demande le sous-chef.

— On fera du poulet à l'orange ! Façon ils n'auront jamais vu un canard de toute leur vie ! crie le commis.

— Le premier qui touche à mes poulets je l'embroche, averti le chef en épongeant son front en sueur.

Lorsqu'on pèse une centaine de kilogrammes, la chaleur devient aussi insupportable que les employés incompétents.

**.**

**.**

Melïa entre dans la grande salle d'entraînement aux tons sombres. Elle ébauche un sourire, tout semble en place ici. Elle fait un tour d'inspection, s'arrête devant un mur remplis d'armes scintillantes. Elle a toujours cette petite boule au ventre avant les Jeux, s'inquiète-t-elle pour les tributs ? Absolument pas. Simplement, son travail c'est sa vie et dans le milieu des Hunger Games cette expression est lourde de sens.

* * *

_Dans une salle de réunion attenante au bureau du président Snow._

Le président invite d'un signe de main les convives à s'asseoir dans les fauteuils en cuir noir. Au milieu de la table en ébène trône une sphère d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre diffusant l'hologramme de l'arène.

— Monsieur Laoji, nous vous écoutons, déclare solennellement le plus grand dignitaire de Panem.

Le Haut Juge se lève et ouvre sa mallette pour en sortir ses derniers travaux. Il étale devant lui les papiers et connecte sa tablette numérique à la sphère.

— Tout d'abord, j'aimerais faire un point sur les mutations génétiques avec le Docteur Khaösen, dit-il en fixant un homme doté d'une pilosité inhumaine.

Le concerné se redresse et grogne. La rumeur dit qu'il a eu un accident lors de la création d'un loup-garou pour des Jeux antérieurs. Il pose ses yeux jaunes presque lumineux sur l'assemblée et sourit en dévoilant des canines démesurées.

— L'ensemble des mutations commandées par monsieur Laoji, à l'exception d'une seule, sont prêtes, annonce-t-il en faisant défiler les hologrammes de celles-ci.

— Laquelle n'est pas au point ? demande le président, contrarié.

Le Haut Juge se tend et tape nerveusement du pied.

— L'Alpha. Mais si elle n'a pas besoin de se déshabiller dans l'arène alors nous pourrons tout de même la mettre, consent le scientifique en tortillant ses poils bruns.

— Pourquoi se déshabillerait-elle ? aboie le Haut Juge. C'est une arène censée rester dans les mémoires par sa magnificence, pas une exhibition obscène !

— Reprenez-vous monsieur Laoji, intervient Snow.

Des murmures admiratifs confirment l'originalité des mutations génétiques. Le Haut Juge s'apaise et poursuit son exposé par le contenu de la Corne d'abondance.

— C'est brillant ! s'enthousiasme une Juge en tapant dans ses mains avant de se raviser devant l'air glacial du président.

— Je jugerai si c'est brillant ou pas lorsque nous ferons le bilan de cette édition, dit-il en sentant la rose blanche accrochée à sa boutonnière.

— Bien sûr, Monsieur, admet le concerné en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Il se perd un peu dans ses notes. La panique le gagne. Il cherche désespérément à retrouver sa contenance, le président s'impatiente et triture la fleur qui embaume toute la pièce.

— Nous y voilà ! Les pièges ! annonce monsieur Laoji en faisant des simulations sur le diffuseur holographique.

— Il me semble qu'il y a une grande étendue d'eau dans l'arène. N'est-ce pas un peu trop évident comme source d'eau potable ? Remarque un Juge qui jusqu'à présent était à moitié endormi.

— C'est parce que c'est évident que c'est dangereux, rétorque le créateur avec un sourire conspirateur.

— En effet le rapport que vous m'avez fourni à propos de cette eau promet des choses intéressantes, remarque le président ne cachant pas son vif intérêt.

La réunion s'achève sur des détails techniques, des modulations climatiques et bien sûr de nombreuses simulations pour s'assurer de l'efficacité des points clés. Le Président Snow sourit, depuis son accession au pouvoir il n'a jamais souri à la découverte d'une arène et cela n'échappe pas aux participants.

Le Haut Juge range ses papiers et sa tablette. Il a fait une forte impression, cette édition s'annonce grandiose ou tout simplement à la hauteur de son talent.

* * *

_Au mystérieux atelier des stylistes officiels des Jeux. _

Des étoffes de toutes les couleurs envahissent les divers espaces de travail. Il y a des insignes des districts perchés au sommet de tiges de fer pour délimiter chaque secteur. Les couturières du Dix se désespèrent de l'odeur des peaux de bête qui n'ont pas étaient traitées. Celles du Trois prennent des chocs électriques à cause des câblages reliés à une batterie pour les illuminer.

— Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait de bouton pour couper le courant ? gémit l'une d'elle avec le bout des doigts brûlés.

— Parce qu'il est styliste et pas électricien, suggère sa collègue aux nombreux piercings.

— Ma mère m'a bien dit de faire des études de Droit, mais non il a fallu que je m'obstine à vouloir être dans le stylisme, se plaint-elle.

Un silence tombe, les têtes se tournent, il est là. Grand, des lunettes noires sur le nez, l'air hautain et ses mains gantées de blanc greffées aux revers de sa veste. Derak Kristiansen. Le grand ponte de la mode. La classe et le bon goût à l'état pur. Il a le sourire rare et jamais un compliment n'a franchi ses lèvres. Il sort un éventail et commence son observation.

Bien sûr il aurait pu être l'un des stylistes des Jeux. Et maintes fois il a été contacté mais Derak Kristiansen n'habille pas les petites gens des districts ! Non, il a bien trop de talent pour ça. Les mains tremblent, les aiguilles piquent des doigts devenus soudainement maladroit.

— Humpf. Perte de temps, lâche finalement le maître en quittant l'atelier.

Quand la porte se referme, chacun respire mieux. Le travail reprend dans les jacassements et rumeurs colportées entre deux points.

**.**

**.**

Il saisit la tasse en porcelaine avec ses doigts boudinés aux ongles mauves. Un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche puis il s'empare d'un gâteau. Il essaye de maigrir, il le jure ! Enfin il essayera demain, parce qu'aujourd'hui il y a des pâtisseries devant son nez et que ça ne se refuse pas.

— Arho ! Non mais tu ne vas pas manger ça ! houspille une jeune personne avec des oiseaux perchés sur les branchages qui ornent ses cheveux.

Il engloutit la gourmandise et fait la moue. Ces réunions l'ennuient profondément.

— J'espère que j'aurai des tributs qui ressemblent à quelque chose, soupire un individu portant un masque vénitien.

Il semblerait que dans l'ancien monde il était amusant de danser masqué, une femme glousse en sirotant sa troisième tasse de chocolat.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Boïla ? demande Arho en essayant de chaparder des sucreries.

— Je trouve ça drôle de craindre d'avoir des gros alors que les miens sont toujours trop maigres. Ce n'est pas si compliqué de demander à un Muet de préparer un repas, dit-elle en se servant encore de sa boisson préférée.

Ses collègues se lancent des regards dubitatifs. Oui, Boïla vit sur une autre planète. Elle ne conçoit pas une vie sans Muets ni fastes. C'est une cause perdue et personne ne veut la contrarier.

— Tu as raison Boïla, consent l'homme masqué en regardant par la fenêtre. Et qu'as-tu prévu pour les tributs de ton district ?

— Quelque choses qui ne nécessite ni retouches, ni coutures ! Annonce fièrement Boïla en trépignant sur place.

Les autres la regardent avec curiosité, comment a-t-elle réussis un tel prodige ? Les retouches de dernières minutes représentent la pire des angoisses pour un styliste, avec la laideur du tribut bien entendu.

— Comment tu…

— Du charbon ! s'enthousiasme-t-elle. De la poussière de charbon ! On enduit le tribut nu de fixateur, on lui verse le seau sur leur tête et le tour est joué !

Elle arbore un sourire triomphant sous l'air atterré des génies de la mode.

Une seule et même question persiste dans leurs esprits : Les tributs mettront-ils en valeur leurs chefs-d'œuvre ?

* * *

_Dans un salon privé de l'Excentrique._

Des murs en cascade d'eau, des cocktails originaux, une musique d'ambiance, des serveuses seulement habillées par une peinture corporelle digne d'un maître de l'art abstrait aux poignets croulant sous les bijoux.

Et douze privilégiés.

Assis sur des canapés au sommet du confort et de l'originalité, ils parlent. Une discussion qui pourrait être anodine s'il ne s'agissait pas des hôtes et hôtesses des Hunger Games. Ils ont tous conscience de représenter l'élégance du Capitole et l'art de bien vivre dans des districts parfois sauvages. Parfaitement ! Lorsqu'on ne se maquille pas et ne s'apprête pas à la dernière mode, on est un sauvage.

Un homme superbe au teint hâlé éclate de rire. Le torse nu dévoilant un tatouage doré changeant de forme et des yeux verts à se damner, il est beau et il le sait.

— Oui, c'est ma première année en tant qu'hôte, déclare-t-il faisant un clin d'œil à une serveuse.

— Et bien, Alexander, première année et vous avez le district Un. C'est… une sacrée chance, minaude une vieille peau au lifting raté.

Il fait un sourire éblouissant et pique un chocolat en prenant garde à ne pas tacher son pantalon blanc.

— Que voulez-vous ? Je suis irrésistible ! plaisante-t-il en déclenchant quelques gloussements.

Une hôtesse, ne dépassant tout juste les un mètre cinquante avec un visage rond de poupée et des longs cheveux noirs rougit. Elle n'a pas osé ouvrir sa bouche vert pomme depuis qu'Alexander est arrivé. Elle prend son courage à deux mains et se redresse pour prendre la parole.

— J'ai toujours voulu avoir le Un mais on m'a mise au Six, grimace-t-elle en songeant à la saleté qui règne dans ce district.

— Je te ramènerai un souvenir du district Un… Amyë, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sourit en hochant la tête, ce qui n'est qu'un geste amical pour lui est une preuve d'un amour fou pour elle.

— Tu pourrais me ramener une parure de saphir ? demande un homme à l'air préoccupé. C'est l'anniversaire de ma femme et elle m'assure que les meilleures pierreries ne sont pas au Capitole mais dans les bijouteries du district Un, soupire-t-il.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera fait, rassure le nouvel hôte, heureux d'être si bien intégré.

Une serveuse interrompt la conversation en amenant les nouvelles commandes. Demain, certains devront endurer la crasse des districts les plus reculés, cela vaut bien quelques cocktails. Une élégante femme, habillée en turquoise de la tête aux pieds et au maquillage expert porte une main à son front.

— J'ai été folle d'accepter le district Douze ! se lamente-t-elle en vidant son verre.

— Est-il si terrible que ça ? Demande l'hôte du Trois avec une vague inquiétude.

-A-BO-MI-NA-BLE ! s'écrie-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. À chaque fois j'ai les chaussures pleines de poussière de charbon et leur maire est si mal habillé ! Et je ne vous parle même pas de sa femme, un véritable sac, crache-t-elle, écœurée d'avoir le plus pauvre des districts.

Tout le monde la console et lui promet de jolis cadeaux pour oublier ces quelques heures affreuses dans le pire des endroits. Le district Douze pour un hôte c'est presque une punition.

* * *

_Dans le bureau du Haut-Juge Laoji. _

La boisson renversée du matin n'est qu'un lointain souvenir. Devant l'immense baie vitrée il songe. Depuis le sommet de cet immeuble il a le Capitole à ses pieds. Quelle réussite ! Lui, Ryad Laoji, grand rêveur dont les parents désespéraient qu'il arrive un jour à quelque chose, le voici Haut Juge des Hunger Games. C'est une consécration.

Voilà deux ans que le président Snow l'a repéré et lui a demandé de faire dans le plus grand secret un projet d'arène. Ainsi, alors qu'il était encore sous les ordres de l'ancien Haut Juge, il a réalisé ce qui deviendra une légende. Personne n'oubliera jamais les soixante-neuvièmes Hunger Games.

Il sourit, observe la foule qui fait son shopping nocturne dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il prépare. Quelques coups timides se font entendre et une petite silhouette brune au teint basané se glisse dans la pièce, presque furtive.

— Papa, tu viens me lire une histoire s'il te plait ? demande la petite fille, peluche à la main.

— J'arrive dans un instant, c'est promis, répond-t-il avec douceur.

— Tu fais encore de la magie ? questionne-t-elle en écarquillant ses yeux noirs pétillant.

Il rit de son innocence, mais dans le fond elle n'a pas tort. Toute cette technologie mise au service des Jeux est si incroyable qu'elle en devient magique.

— Oui, c'est un peu ça, dit-il en se levant.

Il lance un dernier regard à ses croquis et ses plans avant de prendre sa fille dans les bras. Elle n'a que cinq ans mais comprend que son père va avoir un pouvoir sur des gens. Elle pose beaucoup de questions, peut-être deviendra-t-elle Juge plus tard. Cette perspective le remplit de fierté même si ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

— Papa, il y aura des monstres ? interroge-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il se contente de hocher la tête, si seulement elle savait ce que l'imagination de son père peut produire.

Il en la certitude, jamais une édition des Jeux n'aura été aussi effrayante.

* * *

_**A**_h ! La fin de la page ! (Parfois j'ai l'impression de le dire juste pour le logiciel à Anonymette…). Enfin bref. J'espère que ce début vous a plu.

Je lance un petit jeu : La personne qui découvrira comment j'ai trouvé le prénom et le nom du Haut-Juge Ryad Laoji ( R.Y.A.D - L.A.O.J.I ) gagnera le droit de nommer le tribut qui accompagnera Annie lors de ces Jeux. J'attends vos suggestions par reviews! Bonne Chance.

Merci d'avance pour les reviews !


	2. La Moisson

_**B**_onjour mes petits zestes de citron ! (il est mignon ce surnom hein ?)

Et oui c'est Pâques pour tout le monde, même pour vous. Un lapin un peu bizarre avec un chapeau haut de forme et un panier d'œufs peint m'a déposé un chapitre pour vous.

Je suis heureuse de votre enthousiasme sur le prologue ! Et sachez que j'ai deux chapitres d'avance dans l'écriture donc… pas de panne de publication, c'est promit !

Encore un grand merci à WoR qui me bêta-read avec... Sérieux et Efficacité, c'est deux gars vraiment super...

Je sais qu'il y a eut des soucis de notifications, donc j'espère que les followers auront leur petit mail. (Si ce n'est pas le cas, merci de me le dire dans votre reviews).

En parlant de reviews… il serait temps d'y répondre non ?

Rose-Eliade : Bonjour à toi, parce que je crois que je ne te connais pas encore… Et voici ton vœu exaucé !

Anonymette : Tu avais lu le chapitre quatorze de Delirium avant j'espère ! Merci pour les compliments, comme toujours. Je me suis vraiment amusée en écrivant le passage au Capitole. Je te promets que l'arène sera … fantastique.

Sorcikator : Non je ne me suis –presque- pas inquiété de faire de la merde. J'avais envie de parler de cet aspect assez peu exploré dans les fanfictions de Jeux, et puis… C'est tellement drôle d'écrire du point de vue du Capitole. J'espère bien qu'il sera à la hauteur de Delirium !

WoR : Alors pour commencer : (l). Mais toi aussi tu m'impressionne par ton imagination ! Oui Team Détails youhou ! Hum. Je suis amoureuse d'Ewen alors il fallait bien que je le fasse ! (puis en plus tu m'aurais trucidée si je n'avais développé l'arène que sur deux chapitres dans Delirium…). Ta blague était du niveau d'Ebony… mais bon je t'aime quand même !

HappyRia : Réfléchis donc, promis c'est pas dur comme énigme !

Cha9512 : Preum's ! Bien joué ! Ewen est vraiment un personnage attachant et c'est un bonheur d'écrire sur lui. Merci pour tous les compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur.

Merci à toi qui lis et… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Moisson**

_-Premiers pas vers les Jeux-_

* * *

Je l'observe à la lumière de soleil couchant. Elle a le regard lointain, absent. Elle sait. Demain, je me porte volontaire pour les soixante-neuvièmes Hunger Games. Depuis notre rencontre elle connait mon intention et l'appréhende. Je suis prêt.

Elle murmure un reproche. Elle me compare à Finnick, mais je ne suis pas comme lui. Je l'admire pour son exploit mais ne cautionne pas pour autant les raisons de son volontariat aux soixante-cinquièmes Hunger Games. La colère mêlée à la jalousie tord mon estomac. Je me porte volontaire pour sortir ma famille de la misère. Je me porte volontaire parce que chaque jour les habitants de la Grève me disent combien ils ont foi en moi.

Je me porte volontaire pour _elle_.

En un an sa relation avec Gregor ne s'est pas améliorée. Il est toujours froid et distant avec elle, il persiste dans le vouvoiement. J'ai peur pour elle. J'ai toujours une inquiétude quand elle est avec Gregor, je ne veux pas qu'il l'a contraigne à… Même s'il est soi-disant pour la virginité jusqu'au mariage, j'ai appris à me méfier de lui. Il est faux, sûrement aussi hypocrite que les gens du Capitole.

Je secoue la tête, je ne vais pas gâcher ce qui sera peut-être ma dernière soirée avec elle. Je me lève et l'enlace. Annie est sans doute la chose la plus douce existant en ce bas monde.

Je jette un œil aux ouvrages répandus dans l'herbe bordant le lac cristallin. Je lui propose de lire son préféré, elle esquisse un sourire. Parfois nous avons l'air amoureux mais pourtant notre relation semble n'être qu'un jeu. J'ai pleinement conscience de ses sentiments pour Finnick et je ne lui en veux pas un seul instant.

Elle me tend le livre abimé, elle a dû le lire tellement de fois. Je prends un air sérieux, passant une main désinvolte dans ma crinière noire. Je m'assieds, le dos appuyé sur un rocher, elle se blottie contre moi. Machinalement, je caresse ses cheveux.

Je lui raconte cette histoire qu'elle aime tant. Je trébuche sur certains mots, elle me corrige avec une patience infinie. Sur les dernières pages il fait trop sombre pour lire, alors j'invente. Je trouve au récit une fin heureuse où le prince épouse la sirène.

— Merci, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée avant de s'endormir.

J'embrasse son front et songe. Je me suis toujours entrainé dans mon temps libre pour les Jeux. À mes yeux ça a toujours été la seule façon de devenir quelqu'un_._ La Grève est un lieu de violence où chacun survit au jour le jour. Il y a de rares instants de joie, mais très vite le spectre de la violence gratuite des pacificateurs vient nous hanter. Je relève la tête, je vais remporter les Jeux. Je vais changer nos vies. Je vais changer _sa_ vie !

Les heures passent, le sommeil commence à venir me cueillir. Je glisse ma main dans sa poche gauche, la clé de chez elle y est, comme toujours. Je la prends dans mes bras, Annie a le même sommeil de plomb que ses parents. Je traverse une partie du district, jette des coups d'œil de chaque côté, puis entre.

Téthys me fait la fête. J'aime beaucoup cette renarde car je sais combien elle compte pour Annie. Je la couche sur son lit avant d'aller refermer la porte d'entrée à clé. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et m'éclipse par la fenêtre. Tout ceci est devenu presque un rituel.

Je retourne à la Grève sans me faire attraper par les pacificateurs. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. J'ouvre la porte gonflée par les embruns, ma mère dort déjà. Une faible lueur m'invite à entrer dans ma chambre. La lampe tempête accrochée au plafond se meurt.

Ma sœur me tourne le dos. Je la regarde, cherche à tout prix à graver son souvenir dans ma mémoire. Quand ses employeurs ont su que j'allais me porter volontaire, ils lui ont proposé des congés pour la durée des Jeux. Ce sont de bonnes personnes.

— C'est la dernière fois que nous partageons une chambre, dis-je en me glissant dans mes draps humides.

La sensation du coton qui colle à la peau et vous retient prisonnier dans un froid glacial avant de devenir une chaleur moite est tout simplement infecte.

— Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? s'offusque-t-elle sans se retourner.

— Quand j'aurai gagné, nous aurons chacun notre chambre, je réplique sur un ton plaisantin.

Je l'entends grogner, elle cessera de m'en vouloir quand je reviendrai.

**.**

**.**

Je sors de l'eau, ma peau sent légèrement l'amande. Le savon, quelle découverte ! Je ris tout seul, je trouve mon petit lac bien mieux que la baignoire d'Annie. Contrairement à moi, elle ne peut pas nager dedans, ni plonger. Je m'étends sur l'herbe et regarde le ciel du district, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Je ferme les yeux à les rouvre en grand, je ne suis pas un perdant ! Je suis un fier carrière du district Quatre, pas un trouillard priant pour que quelqu'un se dévoue à ma place.

Je me rends sur le Grande Place, face à l'hôtel de justice. Je retrouve Annie, j'aimerais lui dire combien elle est belle en blanc. Je lui souris, elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Je vois ma sœur lui comprimer la main, son regard flamboie, elle est en colère. Annie est résignée, les yeux vides, m'a-t-elle déjà enterré ?

Après la vérification je me place dans le rang des dix-huit ans. Il y a des visages tendus, j'affiche un air serein. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, je n'en ai pas peur car je vais survivre. Je regarde Annie, je ne vois que son cou fin donnant naissance à des épaules d'une délicatesse absolue, je soupire et me concentre sur notre hôtesse.

C'est toujours le même discours. Toujours les même plaisanteries qui ne sont pas drôles en ce jour. Annie n'a d'yeux que pour Finnick Odair. Il est pas mal, mais je suis aussi beau que lui. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite le tirage au sort pour les filles. Je me concentre sur mon moment de gloire. Une jeune fille à la musculature tout en finesse sort de la zone des dix-sept ans pour remplacer une autre larmoyante sur scène. Nous serons deux carrières.

— Je m'appelle Azure Greane, chantonne-t-elle comme si elle allait participer à un concours de talents.

Les applaudissements retentissent, puis laisse place au lourd silence pour connaître le malheureux élu. Mais je prends les devants, avant même que l'hôtesse ne lise le nom sur le papier je m'avance, ignorant la foule. Je me suis préparé, j'ai rêvé de cette scène, de mon attitude. L'hôtesse me dévisage puis m'invite à me présenter.

— Je suis Ewen Halsey, dis-je d'une voix calme.

— Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour nos deux fiers tributs volontaires ! couine-t-elle en s'éventant de la main, le rose aux joues.

Je serre la main d'Azure qui, au lieu de me regarder, fait des clins d'œil aguicheurs à Finnick. Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres, je l'ai fait !

L'emplumée du Capitole, comme l'appelle Annie, nous accompagne à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice avec l'aide inutile des Pacificateurs. On m'installe dans une pièce aux fauteuils bourgognes. Je reste debout et j'attends.

Ma sœur déboule dans la pièce et frappe rageusement mon torse, en larmes.

— Tu l'as fait espèce d'idiot ! Tu l'as fait ! Abruti ! Débile ! Tu nous abandonnes ! hurle-t-elle avant de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil.

— Rozenn, c'est pour notre famille. Papa ne reviendra pas et…

— Il va revenir ! Il a disparu mais des disparus reviennent ! Je t'interdis de l'enterrer ! crie-t-elle en me sautant à nouveau dessus.

Elle s'époumone dans les insultes, me frappe, je tente de l'apaiser mais c'est une véritable furie. Elle se relève brutalement, essoufflée. Elle me lance un dernier regard à la fois haineux et triste puis quitte la pièce en courant. J'ai le temps de lui crier un « Je t'aime », mais je doute qu'elle m'ait entendue.

Annie toque timidement à la porte. Malgré les circonstances, je lui souris. Elle ne doit pas garder de moi l'image d'un homme qui se sacrifie mais celle d'un futur vainqueur. Elle me confit le bracelet que je lui ai offert, c'est un cadeau lourd de sens à la Grève. Il représente un lien indéfectible entre deux personnes.

Elle m'attendra à notre coin habituel pour que je lui rende son bracelet à mon retour. J'aimerais lui dire qu'elle est la plus belle rencontre de ma vie mais les mots ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Alors je l'embrasse. Tendrement, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais m'autoriser une telle chose. J'accepte de quitter ses lèvres seulement lorsque nous sommes à bout de souffle.

— Annie, je reviendrai, je chuchote comme si j'avais peur de la faire fuir. Elle hoche la tête et quitte la pièce, me laissant avec une promesse à tenir et un bracelet.

Je reste quelques instants seul. Ma mère ne viendra pas. Elle a toujours été contre cette idée qu'elle prenait pour une lubie adolescente qui ne s'accomplirait jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, j'y suis. Aujourd'hui, il m'appartient de gagner et de changer les choses. Je relève la tête, passe la main dans mes cheveux et affiche un sourire charmeur. Les sponsors ne se gagnent pas avec une mine dépitée n'est-ce pas ?

**.**

**.**

C'est un étrange tourbillon de liesse populaire qui m'a amené jusqu'au train. Parmi les visages, il y avait des amis, des connaissances et des inconnus. Je m'installe dans le siège confortable d'un wagon luxueux, sans oser m'appuyer vraiment sur le dossier. J'ai peur de le salir, de l'abimer. Tout ici semble être issu d'un rêve, un rêve qu'un habitant de la Grève n'oserait se permettre. Je suis presque choqué par toute la nourriture, les décorations qui à elles seules doivent avoir plus de valeur que tous les bateaux du district réuni. Je reste la bouche ouverte un long moment sous les railleries de l'autre tribut visiblement plus habituée au luxe. Je me ressaisis autant que possible. C'est un avant-goût du Capitole, autant le savourer. Je réajuste le col de ma chemise et fais comme si j'étais dans mon domaine. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris en regardant les Jeux, c'est qu'il faut toujours avoir l'air sûr de soi. Rapidement mon estomac m'ordonne dans un gargouillis bruyant de me lever pour aller voir de plus près les petites, et grosses, choses à grignoter.

J'entends la porte du wagon s'ouvrir et je cesse d'ingurgiter toutes les bons amuse-gueules constituant le buffet. Je tourne la tête et découvre mon mentor. Immédiatement ma bonne humeur se dissipe. Je suis décidé à ne lui faire aucun cadeau, il a abandonné Annie et ça, je ne le pardonne pas. Il me tend la main, souriant.

— Bonjour ! Je suis Finnick Odair, ton mentor, dit-il avec un air enthousiaste.

— 'Jour, je grommelle.

Il était mon idole mais depuis les choses ont changées. Il hausse un sourcil, visiblement surpris.

— Asseyons-nous, le voyage est long, propose-t-il en prenant lui-même place.

— Je préfère être debout ! je rétorque par pur esprit de contradiction.

Azure et Mags nous regardent avec curiosité avant de reprendre leur conversation, si on peut appeler ça ainsi.

— Comme tu veux mon ami, consent-il avec gentillesse.

Je ne suis pas son ami.

— Donc tu t'es porté volontaire. C'est un choix courageux. Est-ce que tu t'es entraîné ? questionne-t-il.

— Oui, je réponds sèchement.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui !

Mon manque de coopération ne l'arrête pas. Il m'interroge sans relâche et finit par me faire dire ce que je sais faire. Visiblement, il est satisfait.

— Tu as beaucoup de qualité pour l'arène. Cette année le district aura peut-être un vainqueur, conclue-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de se s'étirer et d'aller jeter un œil par la fenêtre. Nous y sommes… Le Capitole. Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule en quittant le wagon.

J'observe longuement l'étendue d'eau, la ville a l'air moderne. Le train s'engouffre dans un tunnel. Azure en profite pour s'approcher de moi. Mon attitude change, dans l'arène elle sera peut-être une alliée.

— Il est certain que les soixante-neuvièmes Hunger Games auront un gagnant du Quatre mais…

Elle s'interrompt en faisant mine de me renifler.

— Il ne sentira pas le poisson ! se moque-t-elle.

Je serre les poings sans pour autant perdre mon sourire.

— Nous verrons, dis-je, sûr de moi.

Elle quitte le wagon en sautillant alors que le train ralenti.

Il s'arrête devant une masse de gens aux peaux colorées, modifiées, parsemées de pierreries. Je dois cesser de m'étonner de tout. Je me mets une gifle mentale alors qu'on me pousse un peu pour sortir du train, je fais un sourire éblouissant comme si j'étais déjà le vainqueur. Rapidement on nous fait monter dans une… C'est quoi ça déjà ?

— Les voitures ça manque au district Quatre tout de même ! affirme Azure en trépignant.

Mags marmonne quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas. Finnick sort un sachet de sa poche.

— Sucre ? propose-t-il en nous tendant les cubes blancs.

— Non merci, je réponds avec agressivité. Tu devrais te calmer sur le sucre ou tu diras adieux à ton corps, soi-disant, de rêve !

— Ouh, t'es jaloux de Finnick ! couine Azure.

— Pas du tout ! je m'insurge avant de porter mon attention sur l'extérieur.

Le trajet jusqu'au centre de Transformation parait être une éternité. Nous sommes pris en charge immédiatement. Je suis déshabillé, les préparateurs froncent le nez.

— Il va falloir brûler ça, déclare avec dégoût un homme, ou une femme – je ne suis pas sûr –, en blouse.

— Oui, ces vêtements empestent le poisson ! renchérit sa collègue.

Je ne proteste pas, je subis. Enfin on me libère, une serviette autour de la taille.

Je suis amené dans un petit salon avec un miroir en pied, un portant et deux fauteuils. La nudité ne semble déranger personne ici. Un homme élégant entre et se présente comme étant mon styliste. Il a des cheveux dorés, une peau blanche comme l'écume couverte d'étranges motifs bleus et des yeux noirs. Lors de la diffusion des Jeux, souvent les stylistes apparaissent dans des tenues extravagantes or lui est vêtu avec une simplicité absolue.

— Vous êtes un volontaire, j'aime ça ! s'enthousiasme-t-il en évaluant ma carrure, puis prenant quelques mesures. C'est parfait, il n'y aura pas de retouche à faire ! Vous allez être sublime !

— J'espère, dis-je en peu anxieux, connaissant les goûts parfois étranges des stylistes.

Il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre et fait entrer deux assistantes pour m'habiller et me maquiller. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant à qui on ne laisse pas le choix. Le costume est très lourd, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont inventés encore ? Je tache de ne pas montrer mon exaspération et me retiens de hurler quand je me vois dans le miroir. Je suis ridicule à mourir. J'ai une perruque longue bouclée brune, le visage blanc avec les joues roses et les lèvres rouges. Quant à la tenue c'est un enchevêtrement de broderie d'or sur un tissu bleu marine. Il y a une longue veste, une sorte de bermuda bouffant resserré aux genoux, des bas immaculés et des chaussures noires à bouts carrés et talonnettes. Le tout est complété par un chapeau surmonté d'une immense plume.

— C'est ainsi que les corsaires se présentaient aux rois de l'ancien monde, explique pompeusement le styliste. Vous savez ce qu'est un corsaire au moins ?

— Bien sûr ! j'affirme avec un sourire de façade.

Je ne dois pas faire pitié, je dois montrer à tout Panem que même avec cette tenue je suis le meilleur !

La parade est l'instant où l'on découvre vraiment les tributs. La première impression est primordiale pour cette population retenue dans un carcan de préjugés. Avant le départ, j'ai eu l'occasion découvrir quelques un de mes futurs adversaires. Je plains le district Douze. Ils sont nus et sont enduits d'une poussière noire. Même si je suis ridicule, au moins j'ai du tissu pour me couvrir ! Azure porte une tenue semblable à la mienne mais légèrement féminisée avec un corset pour ajuster d'avantage sa veste fermée et mettre en valeur un décolleté généreux.

— Non, mais t'as pas honte sale pouilleux ! hurle-t-elle en me retournant une gifle magistrale.

Je porte ma main à ma joue, surpris.

— Vraiment les hommes de la Grève tous des porcs, dit-elle en couvrant sa poitrine avec un air faussement affecté.

— Mais je…

— Ferme-là ! crache-t-elle.

Tout le monde nous observe, un sourire satisfait nait sur ses lèvres. Elle est heureuse d'avoir créé un scandale, ainsi tout le monde a retenu le district Quatre.

Notre char se met en route pour un tour de la ville qui va durer une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Nous sommes souriants, triomphants. Le public nous acclame, je lance des clins d'œil charmeurs à la foule. J'ai tant attendu ce moment.

Savourer les prémices d'une gloire qui n'aura jamais de fin.

Quand nous nous immobilisons dans le Grand Cirque pour le traditionnel discours du président, je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur les autres chars. Je reconnais le district Sept à leurs tenues faites de papier mâché et de branchages. La fille a des yeux d'un vert pâle sublime et une curieuse façon de nouer ses cheveux, à moins que ce ne soit l'œuvre du Capitole. C'est un très jeune garçon qui l'accompagne. À côté d'elle, il parait minuscule, ses cheveux acajou en bataille et ses taches de rousseurs lui donnent un air espiègle.

J'observe longuement deux tributs enlacés portant des salopettes bleus à paillettes garnis de diverses pièces métalliques que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. Elle a les joues rouges et les yeux baissés. Il a le dos droit, un ventre qui déborde un peu et le menton haut. On devine qu'un lourd maquillage cache des boutons d'une acné prononcée. Ils s'aiment, quelle idée d'aller aux Jeux en amoureux !

Le discours du président s'achève, nous retournons au centre de Transformation avant de rejoindre le centre d'Entraînement. Je prends la peine de caresser les chevaux, ils ont fait du bon travail.

— En plus de sentir le poisson, voilà qu'il va sentir le canasson, gémit Azure en s'éloignant.

Elle se pince le nez dans un geste théâtrale. Je lève les yeux au ciel, quelle peste !

**.**

**.**

— Le principe est très simple, explique l'hôtesse en appuyant sur le bouton d'une étrange cabine. L'étage où se situe votre appartement correspond au numéro de votre district. Nous sommes donc au quatrième !

Je ne suis pas tranquille dans cette minuscule chose qui monte. Et si le mécanisme lâche ? Je pose une main sur la paroi pour me rassurer, heureusement l'ascension est de courte durée.

L'appartement est tout simplement grandiose. Il me semble que je n'ai pas assez d'yeux pour tout voir. Le sol est d'un noir profond et brillant, les murs rivalisent d'originalité sans parler des meubles à l'aspect futuriste.

— Le repas va être servi dans une demi-heure, je vous laisse découvrir vos chambre, couine-t-elle en nous accompagnant chacun dans une pièce.

Une baie vitrée donne sur une ville qui ne semble jamais dormir. Des lumières vives agressent mes yeux habitués à la pâleur des lampes à huile. Je me laisse tomber sur un lit couvert de draps fait dans une matière infiniment douce. Mon plafond représente une fresque maritime, sans doute pour me rappeler d'où je viens. Je jurerais qu'elle est animée, mais la peinture qui bouge ça n'existe pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Un écran s'allume et me tire des lames d'eau salée qui se fracassent contre la proue d'un bateau antique. C'est la retransmission des Moissons. J'observe chacun de mes futurs adversaires. Certains semblent déterminés à vaincre, d'autre pleurent à chaude larmes.

Quand vient la Moisson du Douze, mon cœur se serre.

— Viltis Thoia ! annonce joyeusement leur hôtesse.

Une fille sort du rang des treize ans. Elle est si petite qu'elle parait avoir deux ans de moins. Sa maigreur, son teint olivâtre qui lui donne l'air d'être restée un peu trop longtemps au soleil et ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés font naitre une boule au creux de mon estomac.

— Rozenn, je souffle.

Elle a des grands yeux gris dont aucune larme ne s'échappe. Un homme d'à peu près mon âge hurle toute sa haine contre les Jeux, la Moisson est coupée et passe directement au tirage pour le tribut mâle.

Je reste silencieux un moment. Je songe à tout ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi pour tenter de sortir victorieux d'un jeu où je devrai peut-être mettre un terme à des vies à peine commencées. Ma conscience ne me permet pas de tolérer que je sois le bourreau d'un enfant. Je serre les poings et me fais la promesse de protéger les plus faibles. Il n'y a pas d'honneur à vaincre sans péril.

**.**

**.**

Je me rends à table, Azure me lance un regard dédaigneux. Contrairement à elle je ne me suis pas changé. Je porte un pantalon et une chemise prêté par le Capitole pour faire le trajet jusqu'au centre d'Entraînement.

Finnick, Mags et notre hôtesse, dont j'ai oublié le nom, nous y attendent déjà. Azure s'installe en prenant un air hautain comme si elle était faite pour appartenir à ce monde. Elle déguste avec une lenteur extrême ses plats alors que je dévore les miens comme si j'avais peur qu'on me les confisque.

— Tu as un sacré appétit Ewen ! plaisante Finnick en se servant lui-même une portion généreuse.

— C'est la morue qui dit à la truite qu'elle pue ! je réplique avec agressivité.

Il me dévisage avec étonnement et interroge Mags du regard. Celle-ci marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible et reprend la bruyante dégustation de sa soupe.

— Désolé, c'était une boutade de mauvais goût, s'excuse Finnick en souriant.

— M'ouais, je grogne en m'attaquant à une viande blanche.

Je crois que c'est du poulet, je n'en suis pas sûr. Il y a un fort goût d'orange.

Finnick achève son repas alors que je continue d'ingurgiter tout ce qui peut me tomber sous la main.

— Demain vous allez commencer deux jours et demi d'entraînement, dit-il en essuyant sa bouche avec une serviette portant l'insigne de notre district.

— Ça on le sait, je grommelle entre deux bouchées.

— Oui, mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que l'entraînement peut être aussi bénéfique que dangereux, explique-t-il calmement.

— Pourquoi ? interroge Azure en posant son menton sur ses mains jointes, le regard brillant d'admiration.

— Parce qu'il permet de créer des contacts et de faire des alliances, en plus des divers apprentissages utiles pour la survie. Mais c'est aussi une excellente occasion pour les autres de voir vos talents, vos faiblesses et de déclencher des conflits qui se régleront dans l'arène, déclare-t-il en piquant un sucre dans une coupelle d'argent.

— Finnick, tu es vraiment un mentor formidable, minaude Azure en battant des cils.

— Tu parles, on le savait très bien ça ! je hurle en me levant de table. Ces conseils sont aussi utiles qu'un bout de bois en guise d'appât. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour gagner les Jeux !

Je quitte la salle à manger et claque rageusement la porte de ma chambre. Il y a deux ans je rêvais d'être Finnick Odair. Mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Annie, je n'ai pour lui que de la rancœur. Je dois gagner les Hunger Games ! Et ce n'est pas avec ses conseils pour tributs de douze ans qu'il va m'y aider.

Je caresse le bracelet d'Annie. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur que Finnick !

* * *

_**O**_h bah… déjà la fin du chapitre ! Alors mes petits zestes, vos premières impressions ?

Des idées pour le nom du Haut-Juge ? Non ? Allez, vous pouvez trouver !

Sinon… Je ne mords pas, je suis même assez sympa donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis parce que ça aide **beaucoup** dans l'écriture de l'histoire.

Merci et… à très bientôt !


	3. La Préparation - Premier Jour

_**B**_onjour mes petits zestes !

Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas trop abusé du chocolat à Pâques ? … J'en étais sûre !

Un grand BRAVO à **HappyRia** qui a trouvé la réponse au petit jeu ! Félicitation, tu gagnes le droit de nommer le tribut qui accompagnera Annie ! Je te laisserai m'envoyer tes idées par MP.

Merci à WoR qui, comme toujours, fait preuve d'une efficacité redoutable dans sa correction.

Merci aussi à toi qui est en train de lire et merci à ceux qui me donne leur avis !

Tout de suite la réponse aux reviews :

Rhubarbe : Et oui je sais, tu avais pariée dessus (comme pas mal de lecteurs) mais il a encore fallu que je retourne la situation comme une crêpe ! Mais je vais réussir à la rendre folle, ne t'inquiète pas. Théorie intéressante, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des nombreuses possibilités que j'explore. J'espère réussir à te faire changer d'avis encore une fois. Alors est-ce que Finnick le laisserai mourir par jalousie… je ne crois pas, je ne pense pas que ça soit trop dans sa mentalité mais… va savoir ce qu'Ewen m'a raconté quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre !

Aeringue : Soixante-neuf… hin hin hin… C'était la minute cochonne. Oui il est mignon Ewen, et tellement beau en plus… J'en adopterai bien un ! Non il ne t'a pas écouté mais il te fait quand même un gros bisou. Il peut vivre, il peut mourir… avec moi tout est possible. Non, Rozenn ne se prostitue pas, elle est employée de maison dans une maison de l'Artimon (Delirium, Chapitre Treize.). Mais non, il ne se lave pas dans la mer… en plus la mer c'est dégueulasse, il y a les poissons qui baisent dedans (pas moi qui l'a dit… Renaud qui l'a dit… il est fort ce Renaud…). Il se lave dans son petit lac bordé d'herbe. Oui il s'est acheté de l'orgueil avant de partir aux Jeux. Azure est charmante allons… Hum ! Tu auras une dispute, c'est promit et… Oui je me demande pourquoi je ne lui ai pas fait s'arracher les vêtements. Finnick pour le sucre… je ne sais pas c'est un mystère. Je suis d'accord avec toi, allé aux jeux en amoureux mais quel plan foireux ! Je ne sais pas emmène ta chérie à la fête foraine mais pas aux Jeux… *humour noir*. Encore que Katniss et Rue c'était…. Un peu différent à la base, mais bon c'est les Hunger Games et je ne peux pas faire vingt-quatres gagnants.

Sorcikator : La partenaire est une garce, nous sommes tous d'accord je crois. Azure va-t-elle rejoindre les carrières ? mmmh Mystèèère *passe en clignant des yeux parce que ça fait mystérieux… je crois.* . Oui je me suis achetée de l'humour donc j'écris des choses drôles parfois… ah ah.

HappyRia : Félicitation ! Sinon c'est un bug de FF qui arrive régulièrement… Alors si tu es toute contente et frétillante, je suis ravie ! J'espère aussi que ça ne va pas lui nuire… Oui Azure c'est une… enfin voilà.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**La Préparation – Premier Jour**

_-Prendre conscience qu'il n'en restera qu'un-_

* * *

— Certains d'entre vous mourront au combat, d'autre succomberont à des infections ou à cause d'une déshydratation. Ne négligez aucun atelier car la plus petite des aptitudes peut faire la différence entre la vie et la mort, explique calmement un instructeur en tenue blanche et argentée. Les ateliers de maniement des armes et de premiers soins sont obligatoires, tous les autres sont facultatifs. N'oubliez pas qu'après demain vous serez notés et que vos sponsors dépendront des résultats, conclue-t-il en nous laissant découvrir la salle d'entraînement.

Je tourne lentement sur moi-même pour évaluer toutes les possibilités d'atelier. Il y a un petit bassin, une zone avec diverses cibles et armes, un endroit où le sol est recouvert d'une bâche avec différentes peintures, des structures métalliques étranges, un podium entouré de cordes tendues, un pan de mur imitant une zone montagneuse, une partie de la salle est même boisée ! Je regarde les tributs du Un et du Deux se jeter sur des haches et des épées.

— Vous savez ce que c'est la différence entre un tribut qui a une hache et un autre qui n'en a pas ? demande un colosse à la peau aussi noire que l'encre d'une seiche en brandissant l'objet.

— Non Ebony, on ne sait pas ! s'impatiente sa partenaire de district qui visiblement subit ces devinettes depuis la veille.

— Une tête ! répond-il hilare sous les regards dubitatifs des autres.

— Tu es vraiment nul pour raconter les blagues ! peste la fille du Deux.

Je me retourne, trouvant la « plaisanterie » particulièrement horrible. Mes yeux se posent sur une table avec une multitude de cordages et un écran sur lequel défile des nœuds. Je remarque qu'il n'y a que des jeunes tributs dont Viltis. Je m'approche d'eux en souriant.

— On était là en premier ! crache Viltis en me lançant un regard mauvais.

— Oui, puis t'es du Quatre, alors tu sais déjà faire des nœuds, ajoute le garçon du Sept en regardant le numéro brodé sur le haut de mon torse.

Je jauge l'écran, il n'y a pas vraiment d'explication sur comment effectuer les boucles complexes. Je m'assieds à côté d'un petit brun bronzé qui gigote sur sa chaise.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? demande-t-il en jouant avec une corde.

— Ewen, et toi ? dis-je en l'observant faire un nœud que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

— Aïdan, je suis un pur du district Dix ! Hi ha ! hurle-t-il en faisant tournoyer la corde au-dessus de lui. C'est un lasso, c'est avec ça qu'on attrape le bétail.

— Et qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire à notre table Ewen ? interroge un garçon au teint blafard arborant le chiffre « trois » sur son uniforme.

— Je vais vous apprendre à faire des nœuds, je réponds simplement en attrapant un bout de cordage.

Au début les airs sont suspicieux puis finalement ils se prêtent au jeu et font même des concours de celui qui noue le plus vite. Sans même m'en rendre compte je couve Viltis du regard, elle me rappelle vraiment Rozenn.

Azure passe à proximité de notre table, se pince le nez d'une main et fait mine de chasser une mauvaise odeur de l'autre.

— Ça pue le poisson par ici ! nargue-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Je ne lève même pas les yeux sur elle. Elle s'éloigne pour aller à l'atelier des armes en compagnie des carrières.

— Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? demande Viltis en la foudroyant du regard.

— Parce que je viens de la Grève, je grommelle en m'acharnant sur un nœud plat.

Il y a un blanc interminable. Finalement, Viltis rompt le silence.

— Tu sais, moi je viens de la Veine alors je peux comprendre, chuchote-t-elle avant d'être prise d'une toux grasse.

Elle sort rapidement un morceau de tissus immaculé qui noircit un peu plus à chaque quinte de toux.

— La poussière de charbon, justifie-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

— Ça ne se guérit pas ? s'inquiète le roux du Sept.

— Je ne sais pas Mahogany, confesse-t-elle d'un air las. Et si on changeait d'atelier ? suggère-t-elle en se levant.

Nous la suivons jusqu'à la reconnaissance des plantes. La fille du Sept y est déjà.

— Salut Fayne ! dit joyeusement Mahogany à l'attention de sa partenaire de district.

— On s'est déjà vus ce matin, rétorque-t-elle en se focalisant sur l'écran.

Je la détaille. Sa peau caramel est un peu singulière mais ses yeux verts pâles, que j'ai remarqués hier, suffisent à la rendre vraiment belle. Je suis toujours intrigué par ses cheveux qu'elle a rassemblés en une queue basse jusqu'au milieu du dos.

— Un souci avec mes dreads ? demande-t-elle sans tourner la tête.

Je dois avoir un air ahuri qui ne lui a pas échappé… mais comment ? Théoriquement, je ne devrais même pas être dans son champ de vision.

— C'est ce que tu as sur la tête ? Je trouve ça… cool, je balbutie en faisant rire Viltis qui me trouve ridicule.

Elle quitte l'atelier avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, je tâche de me concentrer sur les plantes et non sur ses cheveux.

Mahogany et Viltis possèdent une connaissance des plantes qui me dépasse. Ça sera un atout de taille pour eux dans l'arène. Le garçon du Trois attrape de l'urticaire avec l'une d'elles, selon ses dire il n'est pas un grand chanceux dans la vie.

— Ah ! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! gémit Aïdan en faisant semblant de vomir.

— Ils sont amoureux, déclare Viltis en les regardant d'un œil distrait.

J'observe les deux tributs du Six qui s'embrasse à pleine bouche dans la zone boisée avec une pointe au cœur. Annie me manque.

— Tu as une chérie ? questionne Mahogany en me donnant un coup de coude complice.

— C'est compliqué, je murmure, le regard fuyant. Et toi ? je demande en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

— Moi, je les fais toutes tomber ! affirme-t-il en prenant un air de séducteur.

— N'importe quoi, marmonne Viltis en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les formateurs nous ordonnent d'aller à table. Il y a quatre à six places avec des plats généreux déjà servis. Naturellement je m'installe avec les tributs qui m'ont accompagné toute la matinée. Il reste une place que Fayne prend avec un air absent.

— Ça ne sert à rien de lui parler, elle est dans sa bulle, indique Mahogany en entamant son plat.

Je n'en dis pas plus et dévore à mon tour la délicieuse nourriture.

— Hey district Quatre, tu tiens une garderie ? lance la tribut du Un en déclenchant l'hilarité des autres.

Je les ignore, je m'en chargerai dans l'arène.

— Bien joué Jade ! J'ai une super blague à raconter ! annonce Ebony tout sourire.

— Et c'est reparti, maugréait Jade en mettant un morceau de pain dans sa bouche.

— C'est quoi la différence entre un gamin de douze ans du Deux et un autre du Douze ? interroge-t-il en riant déjà de la réponse.

Toute sa tablée le regarde en silence, personne ne le sait.

— Celui du Deux il est sur de pas rentrer en boite ! s'esclaffe-t-il, mais ça ne fait rire personne.

Viltis m'observe du coin de l'œil, soupçonneuse, elle doit avoir peur de moi au fond. J'admets qu'un carrière qui s'intéresse aux plus jeunes ça laisse songeur. Avec le temps j'espère qu'elle comprendra que mes intentions sont bonnes.

**.**

**.**

L'après-midi notre tablée, ainsi que le couple du Six, se rend à l'atelier de premiers soins. La formatrice nous demande de composer des duos. Bien entendu les deux du Six ne se lâchent pas la main. Je pose la mienne sur l'épaule de Mahogany.

— Mais je voulais être avec Viltis moi ! glapit-il sur un ton de reproches.

— Je m'en doute Maho mais je pense que Fayne et Viltis n'ont pas franchement envie de se faire tripoter par des hommes en faisant semblant d'être inconscientes alors laissons les faire équipe ensemble, j'explique sereinement.

Les deux filles me murmurent un « merci » à peine audible, je leur rends un sourire.

Je reconnais certains gestes que nous avons appris dans le Quatre pour sauver les hommes tombés à la mer mais d'autres sont nouveaux pour moi.

— Madame comment vous voulez que je m'entraine ce grand machin ? exagère Mahogany avec un air faussement désespéré. Limite il fait le double de mon poids !

Sa réflexion déclenche l'hilarité générale à l'atelier, je me touche le ventre en faisant la moue.

— Je sais bien que j'ai largement profité du repas de midi, mais quand même ! dis-je à mi-chemin entre le fou rire et la bouderie.

L'instructrice se reprend et nous demande de retrouver notre sérieux.

— Ce n'est pas un jeu ! s'égosille-t-elle pour se donner une contenance.

— Pourtant ça s'appelle « Les Jeux de la Faim », persifle Viltis entre ses dents encore noircies par sa toux charbonneuse.

La formatrice ne relève pas et continue de nous enseigner les rudiments des gestes qui « sauvent ».

**.**

**.**

À la fin de la journée je décide de faire connaissance avec les amoureux du Six qui n'ont pas parlé de toute la journée.

— Enchanté, je suis Ewen, dis-je en tendant ma main droite en direction du garçon.

— Lither, enchanté moi aussi, répond-il en la serrant. Je te présente Athalie.

Il me désigne du menton la jeune fille qu'il n'a pas cessé d'embrasser ce matin. Elle rougit et se cache derrière son imposant petit-ami.

— Malchanceux à la Moisson ? je demande en grimaçant légèrement.

— Athalie a été moissonnée et comme aucune fille n'a pris sa place, j'ai décidé de me porter volontaire pour la protéger, explique-t-il en bombant le torse.

— C'est mon héros, couine-t-elle avec une petite voix suraigüe.

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire triste. Et si Annie avait été moissonnée, me serais-je porté volontaire pour la protéger ? Bien sûr. Mais je ne peux qu'admirer ce garçon, qui n'a rien d'un carrière, pour son acte de courage. Il enlace sa petite amie, je m'éclipse pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Je retourne à l'appartement sous les railleries d'Azure qui affirme que je suis ridicule de m'intéresser aux plus faibles. Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, elle ne peut pas comprendre. Je passe devant Finnick sans un regard pour lui et me glisse dans la douche complexe du Capitole. Ce matin il m'a fallu une bonne heure pour l'apprivoiser, je me mets presque en position de combat pour actionner les différents jets.

J'en sors avec tellement huile parfumées sur le corps que même au district Quatre ils doivent me sentir. Je m'affale sur le lit, une serviette autour de la taille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que pour gagner, tous les enfants que je veux protéger doivent mourir. Je ferme les yeux, cela fait partie des choses que je n'avais pas réalisées en me portant volontaire.

Je suis interrompu par quelqu'un qui vient taper à la porte de ma chambre et entre sans que je l'ai invité.

— Bonsoir Ewen, j'aimerai faire un petit bilan de ta première journée, explique Finnick en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil de la chambre.

Je lui lance un regard noir, un bilan de quoi ? Je vais devoir tuer des gosses qui n'ont rien demandé à personne pour gagner.

— T'aurais pu attendre que je t'invite à entrer, je grogne en me redressant.

Il soupire et enfourne un carré de sucre dans sa bouche.

— Ewen, je sais que tu es le petit-ami d'Annie et je comprends que tu aies peur de ne pas la retrouver, dit-il calmement tout en laissant fondre le cube blanc dans sa bouche.

Je bondis du lit. Il est totalement à côté de la plaque ce type !

— Non mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle est moi on est ensemble ? je crache, la respiration haletante.

Il me regarde comme si c'était une évidence.

— Je te rappelle que tout Panem vous a vu vous embrasser il y a deux ans et je sais qu'elle est venue te voir à l'hôtel de justice, répond-t-il sans perdre son sang-froid

— Tu veux que je te dise Monsieur « Je suis une légende des Hunger Games », t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con ! je m'emporte en serrant les poings.

— Je te demande pardon ? réplique-t-il en se levant à son tour. Je te signale que je fais tout pour t'aider et toi tu me rejettes depuis le début ! Alors s'il y en a un qui est con ici, je ne pense pas que ça soit moi.

— Et pourquoi je devrais tolérer ton aide, hein ? Je te rappelle que t'as abandonné la seule fille qui t'aime pour toi et pas parce que tu es Finnick Odair, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour devenir une célébrité et te taper toutes les jolies filles du Capitole ! je rugis en résistant difficilement à l'envie de me jeter sur lui.

— Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait les Jeux ! Puis il me semble que tu te trouves à la même place que celle où j'ai été il y a quatre ans alors tes leçons de moral sur le volontariat aux Jeux tu peux te les garder ! Et t'en sais quoi de mon départ ? Pas grand-chose si j'en crois les informations qui doivent avoir été relayées dans le district.

Il fulmine, le visage rendu rouge par la colère. À mon souvenir Finnick n'a jamais laissé autant transparaître ces émotions. Lors des apparitions publiques il reste souriant en toute circonstance et voilà que soudain il est prêt à exploser. Annie et son déménagement au Capitole semble être des sujets sensibles pour lui, mais pourquoi ?

— Je vais te dire pourquoi je me suis porté volontaire, dis-je en rassemblant le peu de calme qu'il me reste. Déjà je le fais pour sortir ma famille d'un quartier pourri où on crève de faim, puis il se trouve qu'un vantard du nom de Finnick Odair a abandonné une jeune fille appelée Annie Cresta. Et du coup tu sais ce que les parents d'Annie on fait ? je questionne, la respiration roque et le sang palpitant dans les tempes.

— Non, je ne sais pas, répond platement Finnick en essayant de s'apaiser.

— Et bien, ils ont profité de ton départ, annoncer comme définitif, pour faire signer un contrat de mariage à Annie avec un abruti de l'Artimon qui la traite comme une sous-merde ! Voilà la vérité ! Alors ? Toujours aussi fier de ce que tu as accompli ? je vocifère alors qu'il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil.

Il est passé de rouge écrevisse à blanc comme l'écume. Il semble chercher son air, crispent ses doigts sur les accoudoirs, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Sa réaction me semble excessive pour la possibilité de perdre une « simple » meilleure amie.

— Je… Je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas, bredouille-t-il. Et si tu gagnes… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interroge-t-il en levant ses yeux verts sur moi.

— Si je gagne, j'obtiens plus de pouvoir que ce fichu papier qu'elle a signé et je la sauve d'un volontariat aux Jeux, dis-je en m'asseyant face à lui sur le bord du lit.

Il ouvre sa bouche sous l'effet de la stupeur.

Je lui explique en long et en large les règles de ce fameux contrat.

— Donc si tu ne gagnes pas, elle va se porter volontaire pour être libérée de son mariage arrangé, conclue-t-il en balayant la pièce de son regard de naufrager.

— C'est exactement ça… Finnick, je dois remporter les Jeux.

— Ewen, tu vas gagner, affirme-t-il.

Il se relève et me contraint à en faire de même. Il prend ma main et la serre comme jamais. Il appuie son front contre le mien et plante son regard dans le mien, tremblant faiblement.

— Tu retourneras au district Quatre, tu n'as pas le droit de perdre, tu m'entends ? chuchote-il en me fixant intensément.

— Je ne perdrai pas.

Avec Finnick nous établissons une stratégie de communication pour attirer un maximum de sponsors. Nous devons apparaitre complices, séduisant et je dois toujours veiller à conserver mon « capital sympathie » auprès des autres tributs.

— Des échos que j'ai eu, cette dernière choses ne devrait pas être très compliquée pour toi, dit-il en souriant.

— Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'embrouiller avec d'autres tributs alors que de toute façon dans deux jours nous devrons nous entre-tuer comme si nous étions les pires ennemis du monde, je justifie en haussant les épaules.

— C'est un bon raisonnement qui va te permettre de construire des alliances. De plus j'ai pu récolter des informations sur les autres tributs, s'enthousiasme-t-il en allant chercher une tablette numérique dans sa chambre.

Le temps qu'il revienne, je passe une tenue plus décente, rester en serviette devant son mentor ça peut faire du désordre. Quand il revient, il connecte la tablette à l'écran et m'invite à m'installer à côté de lui. Des sortes de cartes d'identité apparaissent.

— Je n'ai encore rien pu tirer des districts Un et Deux. Losieno et Melil sont les tributs du Trois. D'après Beetee, ils s'y connaissent en technologie, commente-t-il.

— J'étais avec Melil toute la journée, il a l'air plutôt résigné à mourir, je soupire en songeant que le pauvre garçon n'a que treize ans.

Il effleure la tablette pour passer au district Cinq. Je reconnais la fille qui n'a pas arrêté de rougir dès lors que je la regardais.

— Leur mentor m'a décrit Dica comme débrouillarde, elle pourrait être une alliée intéressante dans l'arène. Quant à Eban il a essayé d'ouvrir une fenêtre dès son arrivée pour… il s'interrompt, personne n'a oublié son premier tribut en mentorat qui s'est suicidé sur la plaque.

Je me racle la gorge pour disperser le silence gênant qui s'installe.

— Je vois, je tâcherai de me rapprocher de Dica demain. Elle est beaucoup restée avec deux autres filles.

— Excellente idée. Je n'ai pas d'information sur ceux du Six. Il faut dire que leurs mentors ne sont pas tellement en état de communiquer, m'informe-t-il en passant directement au district Sept. Fayne et Mahogany, deux sacrées personnalités, plaisante-t-il.

— J'ai aussi passé la journée avec eux. Mahogany est très ouvert et sympathique, puis il a une connaissance impressionnantes en plantes, je reconnais en pensant à tout ce qu'il m'a enseigné aujourd'hui.

— Oui et ça doit être un petit grimpeur vu les forêts qu'il y a chez lui. Blight m'a révélé une rumeur disant que Fayne est une parente éloignée de Nyx.

— Nyx ? Tu veux dire, _la_ Nyx de la première Expiation ? je m'étonne en écarquillant les yeux.

— Celle-là même ! Si elle tient d'elle, mieux vaut être son ami que son ennemi ! s'exclame-t-il en simulant un frisson de terreur.

L'écran révèle les tributs du district Neuf. Il ne me semble pas avoir parlé à ces deux-là.

— Je dois aller voir Cecelia pour le district Huit, murmure-t-il comme pour s'en souvenir.

— La fille est très timide je crois.

— Iris n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis sa Moisson, elle désespère son mentor, remarque-t-il en secouant la tête. Avec Ashock tu peux faire une alliance, d'après Wren c'est un carrière en herbe.

— J'irai le voir lui aussi demain ! j'assure en hochant la tête.

— Parfait, dit-il en terminant par le district Douze. Viltis et Millor, une gamine et un pleurnichard.

— Viltis n'a que treize ans mais c'est une survivante, je rétorque en serrant les dents.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer. D'après Haymitch, Millor est imbuvable donc inutile de t'attarder avec lui.

— Très bien. Demain soir on pourra faire un nouveau bilan, je conclue en me levant pour aller dîner.

À table l'ambiance est meilleure que la veille. Je parle et plaisante même avec Finnick. Azure voit d'un mauvais œil notre entente. Il faut dire que Mags, tout aussi adorable qu'elle soit, n'est pas facile à comprendre.

Je vais me coucher heureux d'avoir un objectif commun avec Finnick : être le vainqueur des soixante-neuvièmes Jeux de la Faim. Il a enfin compris qu'il n'y avait pas que ma vie en jeu, mais celle d'une autre personne. Il a peur pour Annie, peur de voir sa meilleure amie partir pour l'arène. Dans l'obscurité, je commence à me dire qu'elle est finalement peut-être plus que ça pour lui.

* * *

_**B**_ouh ! Ah ah je vous… oui non je n'ai fait peur à personne.

Et oui, la fin de la page, c'est triste, snif snif…

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur les tributs, vos chouchous, vos… enfin ceux que vous n'aimez pas… Et puis… À la prochaine !


	4. La Préparation - Deuxième Jour

_**B**_onjour mes petits zestes !

J'espère que tout le monde va bien en ce lundi ! Ah la reprise du boulot, des cours… Heureusement que les fanfictions sont là pour nous détendre !

Alors j'ai entendu l'appel de certains qui ne savent pas retenir les prénoms et les Districts etc… Je suis pareille ! Je vous donnerais la liste des tributs dans le prochain chapitre ainsi que les alliances. Une fois dans l'arène je vous ferais le point à chaque NdA de bas de page sur qui est mort, qui est vivant, les alliances.

Comme toujours un grand merci à WoR pour sa correction efficace ! Si les lecteurs repèrent des fautes sur la partie lemon… je pense que je t'en priverai pour un bon moment *sadique mode : on *

So… Un petit avertissement. Si vous êtes majeurs, c'est bien vous respectez le rating ! Si vous êtes mineurs, ce n'est pas bien ! Non ! Je vais devoir vous mettre la fessée… bon trêve de plaisanteries. Ceci est un chapitre à lire sous la couette, sans ses parents à côté (n'est-ce pas Aeringue) et avec des écouteurs (n'est-ce pas Anonymette).

Mes petits revieweurs habituels seraient-ils séquestrés par des vilains professeurs ou des patrons pas sages ? Mmh ? Enfin, j'espère qu'on ne vous torture pas trop et je vous fais des bisous bien baveux.

La réponse aux reviews !

Manoirmalfoys : Un grand merci pour toutes tes reviews sur mes fics, ça me fait très plaisir ! Ensuite pour répondre à ta question, je dirais qu'avec moi tout est possible…

Sorcikator : Et je fais que de pleurer ! *sors parce que cette blague personne ne va la comprendre*. Bah visiblement ils s'entendent tellement bien que certaines lectrices *dont on ne citera pas le nom… AHUM* se prennent à fantasmer sur un yaoi entre les deux.

HappyRia : J'ai bien reçu ton MP mais je n'arrive pas à répondre… grrr… Mais j'ai choisis une de tes propositions. Je n'ai pas un humour recherché, j'ai juste un humour de merde ! HappyRia tu peux toujours rattraper ton « non-reviewage » de Survivre en allant lire Châtiés… moi je dis ça… je dis rien ! Mais tu finiras par pardonner à Finnick, allons ! J'aime être le soleil de ta journée et je te plains pour les révisions du bac blanc… Ayant moi-même passé le bac l'an dernier mais sans bac blanc puisque j'étais dans la toute première promo de ce bac là… *ma vie*.

Rhubarbe : « Il va se faire entuber » … est-ce que tu as une idée de l'image que j'ai eu en tête ? *hum*. Il faut qu'il meurt mais … c'est triste la mort ! C'est horrible la… hein ? Quoi ? J'ai… tué déjà plein de personnages dans d'autres fics ? Ouep… ça se tiens. Enfin nous verrons bien s'il meurt ou pas ! De toute façon tu me connais, je suis la pro du retournage de situation ! J'aime beaucoup le coté « organisation » des Jeux, je trouve que ce n'est pas assez souvent abordé hélas… Et j'adore lier un peu les fics, je trouve que ça renforce nos histoires.

Aeringue : J'ai moi aussi éclaté de rire… J'ai honte. Oui Ewen fait une garderie ! Voilà… mais je ne serais pas contre qu'il me garde… *pourquoi les personnages créés dans les fics ne se créent pas en vrai ?*. Azure est conne… ça au moins c'est dit ! Alors toi quand tu remarque une jolie fille, tu te la tape ? Hin hin…. Je propose de faire taire Ebony ! Qui est avec moi ?... Comment ça c'est moi l'auteur et donc je décide ? Nan nan... je crois pas nan… Pour les noms… bah j'ai répondu ah ah ! Oui je crois qu'elle veut qu'ils chouinent. Lither est sympa comme tribut, il me fait rire dans le genre geek boutonneux. Et voilà ! Encore une yaoiste ! Je ne sais pas écrire les Yaoi ! C'est pas « tout serait tellement mieux », ça serait « ça foutrait tellement en l'air ma trame si… ». Et oui on retrouve un petit clin d'œil à Nyx.

Merci à mes revieweurs, merci aux lecteurs timides aussi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Préparation – Deuxième Jour**

_-Renforcer les liens-_

* * *

Mahogany m'adresse un signe de la main pour m'inviter à approcher. J'ébauche un sourire et rejoins le groupe des douze et treize ans.

— On va à l'atelier du maniement des armes ? propose-t-il. Tu nous accompagnes, Fayne ? C'est un atelier à faire en groupe, ajoute-t-il en la suppliant du regard.

— Plutôt vous que les carrières, marmonne-t-elle en s'approchant du mur des armes.

— Je suis sûr qu'au fond elle nous aime bien, positive le rouquin en prenant Viltis par la main pour l'entrainer vers des couteaux.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire, puis soupire. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ces deux-là se rencontrent pour les Hunger Games ?

Du coin de l'œil, je repère le teint mâte et les yeux noirs d'Ashock, le tribut du Neuf. Il est déjà à l'atelier et manipule une faux comme s'il était né avec.

— Bonjour. Je suis Ewen, le tribut du Quatre, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

— Moi c'est Ashock, je suis du Neuf, répond-il avant de couper les jambes d'un mannequin dans un geste précis. Ton mentor c'est Finnick Odair ? questionne-t-il.

— C'est ça, et le tiens c'est Wren Keene ?

— Le seul et unique vainqueur des trente-cinquièmes Jeux de la Faim, fanfaronne-t-il, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Quand je pense qu'il n'avait qu'un an de moins que moi lors de sa victoire !

— J'ai vu des extraits de son édition une année. Adopter un œuf de monstre, il fallait oser, j'admets avec une sincère admiration pour l'un des plus jeunes gagnants des Hunger Games.

Je saisis une épée en évitant soigneusement le trident. Cette arme est plus lourde qu'elle n'en a l'air. Je parviens tout de même à faire quelques « passes » intéressantes avec un Muet bien entraîné. Viltis, Mahogany, Aïdan et Melil préfèrent les petites armes, quant à Fayne, elle a jeté son dévolu sur une sarbacane qu'elle maitrise comme si elle s'en était servie toute sa vie.

Ashock m'observe, puis s'intéresse aux plus jeunes.

— Tu vas les protéger dans l'arène aussi ? demande-t-il en reposant sa faux, le front en sueur.

— Autant que je le peux. Un vrai guerrier ne devrait pas s'abaisser à massacrer des faibles qui n'ont de toute façon aucune chance au combat, je considère tout en vidant ma bouteille d'eau.

— J'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi, murmure-t-il.

Je lui tape affectueusement dans le dos.

— Tu veux te joindre à nous ? je propose en l'entrainant vers le reste du groupe.

— Avec plaisir mais… Est-ce une proposition qui vaut aussi pour l'arène ? se hasarde-t-il en baissant la voix.

— Si le cœur t'en dit, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour veiller sur eux et survivre jusqu'au banquet, dis-je en considérant les carrières qui approchent déjà pour nous virer de l'atelier.

Il hoche la tête et se présente avec un air amical.

Fayne part s'isoler dans la zone boisée quand nous décidons d'escalader le pan de mur montagneux. Bien entendu les formateurs ne nous rassurent pas, mieux vaut ne pas tomber. Pendant mon ascension, Mahogany fait subir un interrogatoire à Ashock. J'ai du mal à atteindre le sommet, je ne suis définitivement pas un grimpeur. Je cède la place aux deux inséparables. Mahogany semble plus à l'aise mais Viltis se crispe un peu plus à chaque prise.

Je discute avec notre nouvel allié. Il me confirme qu'il a tout juste quinze ans et qu'il regrette un peu d'avoir été moissonné car il aurait préféré se porter volontaire sa dernière année d'éligibilité.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de lui parler de mon parcours, un cri aigu nous alarme. Viltis percute lourdement le sol sous les rires des carrières. Je me précipite vers elle, et la prends contre moi. Elle ne pleure pas mais masse son poignet bleuté qui a doublé de volume en grimaçant.

— Ils vont te soigner ça, ne t'inquiète pas, j'assure en lui caressant les cheveux comme je le faisais avec Rozenn quand elle glissait sur le pont du navire.

— Une gamine estropiée, parfait pour s'échauffer au bain de sang ! lance le garçon du Deux avec une expression cruelle.

— Elle ne sera plus blessée d'ici là ! je rugis en oubliant totalement mon « capital sympathie ».

Les carrières s'esclaffent, trouvant la situation plus drôle que les blagues douteuses d'Ebony.

Des instructeurs fondent sur nous et tentent de nous séparer mais je m'accroche à elle avec la ferme intention de ne plus la lâcher.

— Nous devons l'amener en salle de soin, crache une femme aux cheveux roses et noirs.

— Je l'accompagne ! je proteste en la serrant plus fort encore.

— Lâche là ! De toute façon après-demain tu devras la tuer si tu veux gagner les Jeux, raisonne un autre instructeur.

— Non ! je hurle en la sentant être écartée de moi.

— Ewen, je reviens vite, me rassure-t-elle avec sa voix minuscule.

À cet instant quelque chose se passe. Son regard a changé, il n'est plus méfiant mais seulement reconnaissant.

Elle part, encadrée d'une instructrice et d'un Pacificateur. Comme si elle pouvait fuir de cet endroit. Mahogany, qui était resté perché tout ce temps, redescend avec une agilité féline et touche le sol tout en légèreté.

— T'inquiète pas, ils ont des supers médecins au Capitole ! promet-il.

— Oui, ils vont lui réparer ça en un rien de temps, ajoute Ashock en grimpant à son tour.

— J'espère, je chuchote en fixant la porte qu'elle vient de franchir.

**.**

**.**

À midi, elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Ashock prend la place vide et entreprend d'entamer la conversation avec Fayne.

— Alors, tu es dans notre alliance toi aussi ? questionne-t-il en prenant un pain blanc.

— Non, c'est juste la table qui craint le moins, réplique-t-elle en lorgnant avec gourmandise sur des pâtisseries.

— Je vois… Ah ! Voilà qui est de retour ! s'exclame-t-il alors que Viltis entre timidement dans la salle à manger.

Je me lève pour lui laisser ma place en partant à sa rencontre. Un genre de manchon blanc en plastique et matelassé à l'intérieur recouvre son poignet.

— C'est fracturé. Ils ont… Seulement pu immobiliser et me mettre ce truc pour que ça ne bouge pas, explique-t-elle à voix basse.

— Tu as mal ? m'enquis-je en l'amenant à table.

— Non, ça libère régulièrement un antidouleur local. Tu ne manges pas avec nous ?

— Je m'en voudrais de te séparer de Maho, ris-je en faisant un clin d'œil complice à l'intéressé. Je trouverai bien une autre table pour m'accueillir, dis-je en balayant la salle du regard.

Je trouve une place à la table du couple du Six et du trio de filles auquel je devais parler.

— Je peux ? j'interroge en tirant la chaise.

— Je t'en prie, répond Lither en se focalisant à nouveau sur son plat.

Je fais mon plus beau sourire charmeur et m'installe.

— Je suis Ewen, le tribut du Quatre, dis-je à l'intention des filles qui ne me connaissent pas encore.

Dica plonge le nez dans son assiette, les joues en feu alors que les deux autres gloussent.

— Je suis Iara du district Dix, voici Souane du Onze et Dica du Cinq, ose enfin dire une grande brune aux yeux vairons.

— Enchanté mesdemoiselles ! je souris en déclenchant de nouveaux gloussements.

Je m'attarde sur la main droite d'Iara qui a une forme curieuse. C'est un étrange moignon auquel il ne reste que trois doigts.

— J'ai eu les deux doigts et une partie de la main sectionné par un cheval, explique-t-elle.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas te fixer comme ça, je cafouille. Ma mère n'a plus sa main droite.

Mon regard s'assombrit, j'ai moi-même reçu quelques coups de fouets qui ont laissés des cicatrices dans mon dos mais je n'ai jamais subi de mutilations.

— Elle a eu un accident ? se risque Souane en lissant du bout des doigts sa frange désordonnée.

— Non. On crevait de faim, elle a piqué quelques fruits et du pain. Hélas un Pacificateur l'a attrapée. Chez nous la main tranchée c'est le tarif pour les voleurs, je grommelle.

Dica pousse un petit cri en se tenant le poignet alors que le reste de la tablée est sous le choc.

— Je ne pensais pas que les châtiments appliqué lors de la Rébellion le sont encore dans certains endroits, reconnais Athalie.

Le repas se termine en silence. Je crois que chacun ici a une raison de détester le Capitole. À présent la mienne a été révélée et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Le Grève, sans doute l'un des lieux où l'on souffre le plus d'être soumis à la dictature.

**.**

**.**

Je retrouve mon alliance pour s'entrainer dans la zone boisée. À présent Viltis ne me lâche plus. Mahogany essaie de nous apprendre à grimper aux arbres. Viltis n'y arrive pas avec son poignet et je suis fait pour rester au sol.

— Tu vois, quand je te disais que tu étais lourd ! rigole Mahogany depuis sa branche culminant à trois mètres du sol.

— Tu seras bien content que je sois lourd face aux ennemis ! je réplique en aidant Aïdan tétanisé sur la première branche. Aïdan tu ferais mieux de rester sur la terre ferme.

— Oui, je crois, dit-il en tremblant encore, sans doute à cause du vertige.

Nous apprenons à faire un feu alors que Mahogany s'amuse à se déplacer d'arbre en arbre. On sent qu'il a grandi dans une forêt et qu'il aime ça.

— J'aimerais que nous puissions tous rentrer à la maison, chuchote Viltis en se collant à moi.

— Moi aussi, je t'aurai amené voir la mer, dis-je, les yeux dans le vague.

— La mer c'est comme un lac mais en beaucoup plus grand, hein ? demande-t-elle.

— Oui, en infiniment plus grand, et plus beau aussi, j'affirme en caressant ses cheveux.

— Je rêve de voir la mer moi aussi, ajoute Ashock en réussissant à allumer un feu.

J'ai une boule à l'estomac, en venant ici je pensais n'éprouver que de la haine pour les autres tributs, être un guerrier solitaire. Maintenant je m'attache à des gens venus d'autres horizons et qui auront cessés d'exister dans les deux semaines à venir.

Une altercation entre Azure et Fayne attire l'attention de tous les tributs.

— Tu sais district Sept, ta coiffure on dirait le congrès des queues de rats… À moins que tu gardes en trophée celles des mulots que tu dois certainement bouffer dans ton district pourri, crache Azure, les yeux animés d'une lueur de méchanceté pure.

Fayne reste droite, digne, un sourire étire ses lèvres. Je m'approche, prêt à prendre sa défense.

— Alors, tu ne réponds pas ? s'énerve ma partenaire de district. À moins que tu attendes l'intervention de monsieur « poisson pourri », se moque-t-elle.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais Fayne tend son bras maigre devant moi.

— Ewen, entends-tu les personnes qui se ridiculisent en insultes ? Parce que ce n'est pas mon cas, dit-elle calmement, toujours souriante, en m'entrainant plus loin.

— Hey ! Attends ! Tu peux pas partir comme ça ! vocifère Azure en sautillant nerveusement sur place. Oh ! Poisson pourri et queues de rats, revenez !

— Tu sais à qui elle parle ? me demande Fayne.

— Pas la moindre idée… à des amis imaginaires peut-être, je suppose en me retenant d'exploser de rire.

Les carrières se moquent copieusement d'Azure qui vient de se ridiculiser en se donnant en spectacle face à quelqu'un que son venin n'atteint pas. Je fais un dernier sourire à Fayne avant de la laisser seule à son atelier de nœuds.

— C'est un peu une folle hystérique la fille de ton District, remarque Ashock.

— Pourquoi « un peu » ? Elle l'est complètement tu veux dire ! s'exclame Viltis en faisant un mouvement circulaire avec son index au niveau de la tempe.

Je ris, c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air folle sur ce coup là.

**.**

**.**

La journée s'achève dans la bonne humeur, on en oublierait presque qu'après-demain c'est le début des Jeux. Au moment de nous séparer j'ébouriffe les cheveux de Mahogany et embrasse même Viltis sur le front sous les regards atterrés des instructeurs. Ce sont des enfants, ils ont besoin de gestes affectueux.

Finnick, l'air ravi, me rejoint dans la chambre après ma douche. Il connecte sa tablette et s'installe à mes côtés.

— Tu es très populaire auprès de la gente féminine ! s'enthousiasme-t-il en affichant les fiches des tributs du Dix.

— Il y a beaucoup de sponsors qui sont des femmes ? j'interroge en observant l'écran.

— Il y en a pas mal. Mais la plupart ont surtout des maris fous des Jeux, explique-t-il. Iara et Aïdan, deux optimistes. Iara a un handicap à la main mais elle sait faire des lassos.

— Oui, je l'ai rencontrée à midi, dis-je en me souvenant de notre conversation. Je crains qu'Aïdan ne survive pas longtemps dans l'arène, je marmonne d'un air lugubre.

— Il a douze ans, ça ne l'avantage pas beaucoup, consent Finnick.

— D'une part, mais aussi il ne prend rien au sérieux. Ce matin il a décidé de jouer à Chat pendant l'atelier de maniement des armes.

— À Chat ? s'étonne-t-il en passant au district Onze.

— Oui, je ferais au mieux pour le protéger… s'il passe le bain de sang, dis-je d'une voix morne.

— C'est honorable de ta part, me félicite-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran. Souane semble s'être alliée avec Dica et Iara. Si l'arène est une forêt, elle sera un atout majeur.

— Elle doit connaitre les plantes vu son origine.

— Certainement. Son collègue de district s'appelle Sean. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne parle presque pas, déclare-t-il. Et je n'ai pas réussis à voir Cecelia pour le Huit donc nous devrons faire avec ça.

— Merci, toutes ces informations sont précieuses, je concède en m'inclinant face au travail d'investigation de Finnick. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Annie ? m'enquis-je fébrilement.

— Non, je suis désolé. Je sais qu'elle te manque, compatit-il.

Je ne réponds pas. J'aurais espéré avoir de ces nouvelles avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Je me lève pour aller manger, l'appétit n'est pas vraiment là ce soir. Je suis partagé entre la tristesse de l'avoir laissé et la sensation que j'accomplis mon destin.

Azure drague ouvertement Finnick pendant tout le repas. Il n'est pas vraiment réceptif, à quoi bon répondre aux avances d'une fille qui sera sans doute bientôt morte ? On nous sert un poisson divin, aussitôt mon esprit s'envole vers le District Quatre. Que font ma mère et Rozenn ? Sont-elles toujours fâchées ? Et Annie ? Annie… M'attend-elle ? Et quand je serai rentré, consentira-t-elle enfin à faire évoluer notre relation ?

Je vais me coucher avec cette seule idée en tête. Gagner les Jeux, changer la vie de ma famille et la sienne. Je me glisse dans les draps soyeux, et ferme les yeux pour vivre cette vie dont je rêve depuis tellement de temps.

**.**

Le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre les falaises, les cris des mouettes rieuses et une brise fraiche qui s'engouffre par la fenêtre me tire d'un sommeil dont j'ai cru ne jamais sortir. J'entends au loin les aboiements de Téthys qui s'obstine à vouloir faire des volatiles son repas. Je m'étire en grognant et prends une grande inspiration.

Je sens son parfum qui achève de me réveiller. J'enlace la jeune femme à la peau si douce qu'elle glisse sous mes doigts.

— Annie, je souffle en embrassant son cou, la main sur son sein.

Elle frissonne, sa main se referme sur le drap cobalt. Quand je prends conscience de notre nudité mon cœur bat plus fort. Je saisis son téton entre mes doigts et plaque mon corps contre le sien, mon érection pressée contre ses fesses la fait se retourner.

Mes yeux bleus profond croisent les siens verts émeraude. Ils ont l'éclat des pierres précieuses que j'ai découvert dans le district Un lors de ma tournée. J'observe sa peau laiteuse qui contraste avec la mienne bronzée. Sa bouche rose tendre s'entrouvre, son souffle chaud rencontre le mien et m'enflamme. Je saisis son visage entre mes doigts d'ancien pêcheur et l'embrasse avec fougue. Elle est à moi.

Ma main suit la courbe de sa mâchoire puis explore son cou, son épaule et sa clavicule. La sienne caresse mon dos avant de passer nerveusement dans mes cheveux pour me les ébouriffer.

Mon bas-ventre se colle au sien dans un geste brusque. Elle s'écarte de moi et me regarde avec inquiétude. À mon retour des Jeux, j'ai parfois eu des réactions violentes.

— Excuse-moi ma princesse, je murmure avant de prendre en bouche son mamelon.

Elle soupire, ses doigts se crispent dans ma crinière noire quand je l'enlace de mes bras puissants.

Ma bouche dévore sa poitrine avec des baisers brûlant. J'ai envie d'elle. Je la serre plus fort, la garde prisonnière, j'ai faim de son corps magnifique. Mes lèvres ne lâchent plus sa peau blanche, je m'amuse à la mordiller pour lui arracher des gémissements plus forts alors qu'elle caresse mes épaules et mon dos. Ma main se pose d'abord sur sa taille puis empoigne sa cuisse, si je m'écoutais je la prendrais tout de suite.

Elle m'oblige à revenir l'embrasser. Le contact avec ses lèvres est déjà un plaisir intense. Mon bas-ventre est en feu, je bande comme jamais. Elle pousse des petits soupirs qui m'excitent encore plus.

Ses doigts tracent le contour de mes muscles, son autre main s'égare sur mes fesses, je grogne. Elle bouge comme si j'étais déjà en elle. Je la plaque au lit, j'ai envie d'elle. Ma verge se tend d'avantage, la nervosité fait battre le sang à mes tempes.

Ma main vient sur son ventre où elle m'a interrompu. Je m'amuse à la chatouiller pour la contraindre à me laisser respirer. Elle rit doucement.

— Tu sais que je crains ça, chuchote-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

— C'est justement ce qui est drôle, je réplique en frottant mon nez au sien.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et juge sans doute que le meilleur moyen d'avoir le dernier mot est de reprendre notre baiser.

Je glisse ma main entre ses cuisses, trouve un sexe brulant et humide. J'observe sa réaction. Elle se cambre pour venir à la rencontre de mes doigts, un gémissement étouffé s'échappe de sa gorge. J'agace son clitoris, ses mains serrent leurs prises sur mes épaules. J'affiche un air satisfait.

Je veux la faire jouir, je m'applique et lui murmure des mots tendres à son oreille. Sa respiration devient haletante. Les yeux clos, elle soupire mon prénom. Mon membre gorgé de sang rêve de la prendre comme une fille du port, mais je l'aime trop pour cela.

J'entre un doigt en elle, elle pousse un petit cri de surprise avant de se laisser aller au plaisir. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et la mords dans le cou pour l'exciter encore plus avant de taquiner le lobe de son oreille.

— Encore, gémit-elle en ondulant son bassin.

J'ajoute un autre doigt et continue de caresser son clitoris avec mon pouce. J'ai une poigne ferme qui appuie sur son intimité, je la possède.

Je finis par craquer face à son corps rendu chaud par l'envie. Je fixe ses seins aux bouts de chair pointés, ses joues roses et sa bouche sensuellement entrouverte. Je me mets entre ses jambes, prends ses hanches et la pénètre d'un coup sec en la faisant crier de plaisir. Je me penche pour sucer ses tétons. Elle gémit mon prénom, encore.

La sensation provoquée par son vagin étroit est fantastique. Je calme mes coups de bassin. Je veux profiter, longtemps, pour toujours. Ses ongles se plantent dans ma peau hâlée, sa tête bascule en arrière, elle crie. Je savoure sa gorge offerte en laissant mes mains malaxer sa poitrine.

Nous crevons de chaud tous les deux, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlent sur son corps sublime. Je suis leurs traces brillantes en prenant un plaisir fou avec la pression exercée par son sexe suintant sur ma verge. Avec mon pouce je dessine la courbe de sa pommette, elle caresse mon visage et descends sur mon torse en posant une main sur mon cœur.

— Il bat pour toi, dis-je dans un excès de romantisme.

Elle sourit et souffle un « je t'aime ».

L'une de mes mains attrape fermement sa cuisse alors que l'autre s'attarde sur ses côtes chatouilleuses. Ses yeux brillent d'excitation. Je l'agrippe à la taille et change notre position. Allongé sur le matelas moelleux je la regarde empaler mon membre au creux de ses cuisses trempées. Ses mains en appui sur mes pectoraux, je vois sa poitrine bouger au rythme de ses va-et-vient, ma respiration se fait plus profonde.

Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches fines, le souffle roque, presque en manque d'oxygène. Je prends le contrôle du rythme de ses mouvements, elle est d'une beauté incroyable. J'alterne les mouvements rapides, puis plus lents, en jouant avec les sensations. Je la sens se tendre de plus en plus, elle soupire plus fort, ses cuisses se contractent autour de mes hanches et ses ongles me griffent. Elle va jouir et moi aussi.

Mon bas-ventre se tord avec une douleur étrange mais très agréable, je suis secoué d'une vague de plaisir. Je l'enfonce jusqu'à la base de mon membre et atteins l'orgasme dans un râle puissant sous les pulsions de son sexe ruisselant.

Elle s'écroule sur moi. Mes lèvres sont asséchées par la soif mais elle les embrasse quand même. Je la berce, essaie de retrouver mon air et d'apaiser les battements infernaux de mon cœur. Je ferme les yeux sur cet instant magique, Annie somnole contre mon torse en sueur, un sourire comblé aux lèvres.

**.**

Je me réveille au cœur de la nuit, encore haletant et transpirant. J'y aurais cru ! Je pouvais presque la sentir sous mes doigts. Je me sens frustré, je balance rageusement un oreiller au travers de la pièce. Bravo Ewen, c'était super intelligent ça ! Je ne me sens pas calmé, j'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai besoin de son corps, j'ai besoin de faire l'amour ! J'ai ce désir fou qui ravages mes entrailles et durcit mon membre.

Je ferme les yeux. Elle ne va pas apparaitre dans la pièce alors tant pis, je fais comme tous les hommes en ce monde. Je prends en main mon sexe bandant et imagine à nouveau son corps nu. Ma main entame des va-et-vient, d'abord lents puis plus intenses à mesure que je visualise ses seins, ses fesses merveilleusement rondes et fermes, son intimité que je devine étroite, peut-être vierge même ? Je serre les dents pour étouffer mes râles, et augmente la pression sur ma verge.

Je l'entends m'appeler, rire, l'imagine avec sa robe blanche rendue transparente par l'eau et collant sa peau douce. Sa bouche qui pourrait faire tellement plus qu'embrasser m'enflamme, ses tétons roses et pointés pour moi exaltent mon fantasme. Elle se promène sur moi, dépose une pluie de baisers sur mon ventre. J'accélère mon mouvement, en bougeant comme si elle était là.

Ses lèvres capturent le bout de mon membre, devenu sensible. Sa langue joue avec mon gland, je me tends d'avantage. Je me cambre, elle s'accroche à mes hanches en laissant ma virilité envahir sa bouche délicate. Je serre à la limite de la douleur mon sexe gonflé.

— Putain que c'est bon ! dis-je avec une voix éraillée de plaisir.

Je me concentre sur mon rêve. Je savoure sa façon d'emprisonner ma verge, d'aller toujours plus profondément dans sa gorge sans jamais la libérer. C'est un effet de constriction délicieux dans une humidité rappelant le creux moite de ses cuisses qui m'amène à la jouissance.

— Annie ! je rugis dans ma solitude nocturne en libérant mon foutre dans les draps du Capitole.

Je me laisse tomber dans l'oreiller restant, le souffle court et le corps remplit d'un sentiment de bien-être. Je reste immobile le temps de savourer les effets d'une éjaculation libératrice puis m'arrache du lit souillé de mon sperme pour aller prendre une douche froide.

Je laisse le jet glacé me remettre les idées en place et effacer les traces de mon plaisir solitaire. Même loin d'elle je continue de la désirer si fort que mon corps tout entier réagit à son souvenir. Les Jeux changent peut-être les gens mais elle renforce aussi les liens.

* * *

_**A**_h ah ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ? Et oui vous avez cru qu'il se taperait Fayne ou Azure ! Enfin… dommage que ça soit un pdv interne parce que j'aurai donné cher pour voir la réaction des autres dans les chambres en entendant Ewen se faire plaisir. Ayons une pensée pour le pauvre muet qui changera les draps.

Je vous dis à la prochaine ! *vers vendredi je pense* et… merci d'avance pour les reviews, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir !

a href= groups/121586728036312/L'étrange univers de WoR & L-Jay Odair/a


	5. La Préparation - Dernier Jour

_**B**_onjour mes petits zestes bien acidulés !

Comment allez-vous ? La zone B est en vacances, une pensée pour les autres qui sont encore en cours ! Pour ma part j'ai eu un sérieux coup de cafard, j'ai fini mes heures avec les troisièmes mais je suis amoureuse de cette classe et… bref. *ma vie*

Alors il me semble que certains avaient des examens blancs et des examens tout court, comme ça s'est passé ? Bien ? Mais oui c'était bien !

Un grand merci à WoR pour la correction ! D'ailleurs je vous informe qu'elle est moi nous avons un groupe facebook commun : **L'étrange univers de WoR & L-Jay Odair** (le lien est sur mon profil d'auteure).

Alors pourquoi ce groupe vaut-il le coup de s'inscrire sur facebook même avec un faux nom (ceci est un message pour toi HappyRia) ? Tout simplement parce que vous retrouverez dessus des bonus, des exclusivités, des choses sympathiques, vous pouvez papoter avec nous, découvrir que je sors des conneries plus grosse que moi… Mais par-contre il n'y a pas de candélabres, je suis absolument désolée pour l'amical de protection des candélabres.

Ensuite, parce que je bavarde beaucoup… Je vais répondre à vos reviews !

Manoirmalfoys : Tu m'étonne que tu as aimé la fin… cochonne… *hin hin hin*. Oui Ewen est très apprécié, d'ailleurs je l'apprécierais beaucoup dans mon lit ! Enfin moi je dis ça… moi je dis rien…

Aeringue : Oui ils sont amoureux, non ils ne sont pas amoureux. Voilà, ça c'est pour montrer à quel point le couple Viltis/Mahogany est clair. Et merde Viltis est blessée, je me suis dis pareil quand j'ai écris ! C'est le gros problème d'Ewen, là il fait mumuse avec sa « garderie » mais il va y avoir bientôt une tuerie ! Je vote aussi pour cette mort là… Tuons Azure ! Non… non… NON, mais c'est pas Dieu possible de fantasmer à ce point sur le duo Finnick/Ewen bon-sang ! Il n'y aura du yaoi entre eux que dans tes rêves ! Oui Annie elle nous vole toujours Ewen, dommage j'aurai bien fais un Fayne/Ewen *pas taper moi WoR*. Malheur, si mes lemons te rappellent tes camarades de classe, et bah on est pas sorti du sable ! Non il ne va pas voir Finnick RAH ! Oui sur ce coup là c'est un FAIL, Annie n'est pas vierge, désolée Ewen. En même temps lui aussi n'est pas puceau. Et c'est là que j'ai regretté d'être en PDV interne parce que je pense que ça aurait pu être très drôle d'avoir la réaction des deux autres. Tu parles ! Tu étais persuadée qu'il allait rentrer et le prendre sauvagement ouai ! Tssss j'te jure…

Sorcikator : Hin hin coquin tu as eu le lemon en avance toi ! Azure est pitoyable en effet.

Encore merci à tout ceux qui lisent et merci encore plus à ceux qui commentent et me permettent d'améliorer l'histoire ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**La Préparation – Dernier Jour**

_-Quelques mots pour influencer le destin-_

* * *

Depuis une bonne heure, je songe. Cette nuit n'a été qu'un enchaînement de fantasmes d'une vie future et pourtant, une ombre reste. Finnick.

Qui est-il vraiment pour elle ? Un meilleur ami ? Un amour refoulé ? Un ex petit-ami ?

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Je suis fatigué de réfléchir. Demain je serais dans l'arène, alors autant poser la question en toute franchise à l'un des intéressés. Je me lève, passe ma tenue d'entrainement pour la dernière fois et me rends au salon.

Azure dort probablement encore. Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de la voir ce matin. Finnick est confortablement installé dans le canapé et boit tranquillement son café en consultant sa tablette. Il fronce les sourcils par moment, je devine qu'il lit des pronostics sur les tributs.

Je le fixe, comme si je pouvais lire en lui. Il n'y a pas plus impénétrable que Finnick Odair. Il finit par lever les yeux sur moi.

— Bonjour Ewen, sourit-il.

— 'Jour, je marmonne en m'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

— De mauvaise humeur ce matin ? questionne-t-il en continuant de savourer la boisson qui embaume toute la pièce.

— M'ouais… J'ai un truc à te demander, dis-je en me préparant mentalement à la réponse.

— Je t'écoute.

— Est-ce que tu as couché avec Annie ? j'interroge en étant plus direct que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il s'étrangle avec le café qu'il s'est retenu de cracher et me considère avec des yeux ronds.

— Quoi ? tousse-t-il.

— Je te demande si tu…

— J'ai parfaitement entendu ! coupe-t-il. Je crois que tu devrais poser la question à Annie quand tu rentreras.

La réponse ne me satisfait pas, mais au fond je pense la connaitre. Je lui fais un bref signe de la tête et avale quelques pâtisseries avant de descendre à la salle d'entrainement. Aujourd'hui je dois finaliser mes alliances.

**.**

**.**

Je parle avec les plus jeunes à l'atelier de camouflage. Nous faisons vraiment n'importe quoi avec les peintures, nous avons besoin de rire.

— On n'a pas l'air malin là ! peste Ashock avec son visage bariolé.

Viltis lui dessine une fleur sur le bras, elle se concentre tellement qu'elle tire la langue.

— Détends-toi, faut bien qu'on rigole un peu ! dis-je alors que Mahogany peint un poisson orange sur ma joue.

— Je suis mort de rire… raille-t-il. Et si nous parlions des alliances ? suggère-t-il en essayant d'effacer le chef d'œuvre de Viltis.

— C'est pas la peine d'en parler. Ewen il va nous protéger, pas vrai ? intervient-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses grands yeux gris.

— Oui, tu nous abandonnes pas Ewen ! s'exclame Aïdan en admirant ses bras couvert d'arabesques multicolores.

— Et tu ne nous tue pas dans notre sommeil, s'il te plait, ajoute Melil d'une voix morne.

— Pas le genre d'Ewen ça ! proteste Mahogany en mettant la touche finale à son poisson.

— C'est très simple. Ashock et moi nous récupérerons du matériel à la Corne d'abondance. Pendant ce temps vous vous enfuirez loin du bain de sang et nous nous retrouverons, j'explique sereinement.

Inutile de les effrayer.

— Mais comment tu vas nous retrouver ? s'inquiète Viltis en venant se coller à moi.

Je lui caresse la joue et soulève son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder.

— Fais-moi confiance, je vous retrouverai, j'affirme en excluant totalement une possible mort dès le début des Jeux.

Elle me serre dans ses bras maigres. J'espère que les Juges auront un peu de pitié et que les plus jeunes ne mourront pas dans d'atroces souffrances.

J'aperçois Fayne qui se dirige vers la zone boisée. J'aimerais qu'elle se joigne à nous. Je la rattrape d'un pas rapide.

— Je peux te parler ? je demande alors qu'un sourire que je qualifierais presque de moqueur nait sur son visage.

— Tu peux, mais je ne suis pas obligée de t'écouter, dit-elle en jetant quelques regards autour de nous. Très joli le poisson, commente-t-elle.

— Je… j'ai laissé les petits s'amuser, je reconnais en riant faiblement.

— Tu comptes vraiment les protéger ? s'enquit-elle, le regard assombri.

— Je ne peux pas les abandonner, pas après ces trois jours, j'avoue en serrant les poings.

— Les Jeux sont injustes… consent-elle, les yeux dans le vague. Tu feras attention à Maho, il est gentil ce gamin, ajoute-t-elle après plusieurs longues secondes d'hésitation.

— Promis. Mais tu pourrais venir avec nous, je propose en les regardant faire une bataille de peinture au loin.

— Non. Je n'ai besoin de personne, je peux me débrouiller seule, se braque-t-elle.

— Désolé, je voulais pas te vexer. je m'excuse en baissant le regard.

Nous restons silencieux un moment. Fayne fait partie de ces gens que je me sens à présent incapable de prendre en traitre.

— Fayne, je peux te proposer un marché à défaut d'une alliance ? je questionne en triturant nerveusement mes mains.

— Dis toujours, réplique-t-elle.

Elle grimpe et s'allonge confortablement, faisant mine de dormir, les yeux entrouverts. Elle n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup la nuit dernière. À l'abri des branches, aucun instructeurs ne peut la voir.

— Si on se croise, tant que les gamins sont là… je commence, hésitant.

— Écoute, du moment que tu ne m'attaques pas et qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans cette foutue arène que toi et tes mioches, je ne vous toucherai pas. Ça te va ? tranche-t-elle.

— C'est parfait ainsi. Sur l'honneur, dis-je en mettant mon poing droit sur le cœur.

— Sur l'honneur, répond-t-elle en faisant de même.

Elle ferme les yeux, je comprends qu'il est temps pour moi de retourner avec mon alliance. Fayne est quelqu'un de bien malgré tout ce qui se raconte sur ses origines.

**.**

**.**

Nous passons à table tous ensemble pour la dernière fois. Le trio de filles m'invite à les rejoindre mais Viltis ne veut pas me quitter.

— Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne regrouperait pas les tables ? je lance à l'attention générale.

— Non, mais t'es pas sérieux ? souffle Ashock en me fixant d'un air médusé.

— On est pour ! répond la tablée à laquelle j'étais hier.

— Je suis pour ! Si les bavardages de tout le monde m'évitent d'entendre les blagues débiles d'Ebony, soupire Jade, visiblement à bout.

— On ne va pas manger avec les pouilleux des districts lointain quand même ? rétorque la tribut du Deux.

— Oui, on vaut mieux que ça ! renchérit son partenaire.

— On vous demande pas votre avis les grincheux. J'ai besoin de mon public quand je mange, déclare Ebony en rapprochant à son tour la table. Vous avez intérêt à rire ! menace-t-il.

— N'importe quoi… C'est n'importe quoi… maugrée la fille du Deux.

— Respire Azilis, ça permettra peut-être d'endormir leur vigilance pour mieux les massacrer dans l'arène, chuchote le garçon.

Ça ne m'échappe pas et je décide de le garder à l'œil dorénavant.

La dernière table nous rejoint et les instructeurs fulminent mais je m'en moque. Le repas est une bonne occasion pour apprendre à connaitre ses futurs alliés et surtout ses futurs ennemis.

— Azure ! rugit Ebony.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui en redoutant déjà une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

— Qu'est-ce qui est vert et flotte dans le ciel ? lui demande-t-il en pouffant.

— Je sais pas, grommelle-t-elle en plantant sa fourchette dans un morceau de poisson bien de chez nous.

— Ton visage après que je t'ai éclatée dans l'arène ! rigole-t-il en pleurant presque.

Mahogany éclate d'un rire nerveux, suivi par tous les plus jeunes qui ont pris très au sérieux la menace d'Ebony.

— Au secours… geint sa partenaire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pendant le repas, je profite de mon éloignement des carrières pour adresser quelques mots à Dica.

— Tu t'es alliée avec Souane et Iara ? j'interroge en savourant une délicieuse viande rouge.

— Oui, nous avons décidé de faire une alliance, confirme-t-elle à voix basse, les joues rouges.

— Et ça ne vous intéresse pas de venir avec nous ? je suggère avant de mordre dans un pain aux algues.

— Nous préférons rester entre filles, mais c'est très gentil de proposer, bredouille-t-elle. Tu as un bon appétit, remarque-t-elle.

— Je prends des forces pour l'évaluation, dis-je en faisant mon fameux sourire charmeur.

— Psst ! Ewen ! m'interpelle Mahogany qui est assis en face de moi. Le coup du sourire de beau gosse ça ne marche pas avec de la salade entre les dents !

Sa réflexion, qui devait être un discret rappel à l'ordre, déclenche l'hilarité dans notre secteur. Je ferme la bouche et essaye de retirer le bout de verdure.

— Tu es très beau, même avec ta salade coincée dans les dents, balbutie Dica.

— Merci ! je réponds, amusé par la situation.

À la fin du repas, l'atmosphère devient plus lourde. Chacun songe à son évaluation. J'ai déjà une idée précise de ce que je vais faire. Viltis vient se cramponner à moi.

— Et si je n'ai pas de sponsor ? glapit-elle.

— Si tu n'en as pas, je te ferai profiter des miens, je la rassure en lui caressant les cheveux. Et puis une jeune fille aussi courageuse que toi ne peut qu'être adorée par le public.

— Il faut que tu aies une bonne note, dit-elle déterminée, avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux charbonneuse.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je suis un carrière du district Quatre tout de même ! je me vante en prenant des poses pour mettre en valeur mes muscles.

Viltis explose d'un rire entrecoupé de crachats noirs. Près de la porte Fayne secoue la tête avec son petit sourire alors que Mahogany me regarde, hilare.

**.**

**.**

J'attends dans le couloir sombre menant à notre salle d'entrainement. Celle dans laquelle j'ai rencontré des gens formidables, celle dans laquelle une note va influencer ma survie dans l'arène. Une voix robotique m'ordonne d'entrer, je croise Azure qui ne se prive pas de me donner un coup d'épaule.

Les juges sont dans un genre d'alcôve en hauteur. Ils savourent des petites bouchées scintillantes. La nourriture qui brille, c'est très Capitole.

— Bonjour, dis-je, sûr de moi. Ewen Halsey pour le district Quatre.

Ils ne me répondent pas. Un homme, installé dans un fauteuil plus richement ouvragé que les autres, me fait un petit signe de la main. Ce doit être le signal de départ.

Je m'avance vers le mur des armes et m'empare d'un trident qui me séduit depuis avant-hier. J'appuie sur une manette actionnant une cible mouvante au fond du petit bassin. Je me positionne sur le pan montagneux situé à une bonne distance.

— Il ne l'aura jamais, prédit un barbu aux tatouages rouges sang.

Je l'ignore, me concentre et lance le trident qui atterri en plein cœur de la cible. Il y a quelques moues admiratives.

Je descends en ayant la même agilité qu'un sac remplit de viscères de poisson et retourne au bassin.

— Vous pouvez disposer, un Muet le récupérera, déclare un juge.

Je les regarde avec un sourire en coin.

Je désactive le mouvement de la cible et saute à l'eau. Des murmures curieux parcourent le minuscule public. J'arrache le trident et le jette au bord du bassin avant de m'immerger complètement. Je m'assois au fond, agrippé à la cible abîmée. Je bouge le bras pour indiquer aux juges que je ne me noie pas.

Je remonte à la surface au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'ai compté jusqu'à deux-cents vingt-trois dans mon esprit. Je suis plutôt satisfait de ma performance. Un Muet se précipite pour m'apporter une grande serviette dans laquelle je m'enveloppe. Je salue les juges et quitte la pièce en laissant des empruntes humides sur le sol noir.

À la sortie je croise Dica, tremblante et les larmes aux yeux. Je m'approche d'elle et la prends doucement dans mes bras.

— Tu es trempé Ewen, chuchote-t-elle avec un sanglot étranglé.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai retrouvé mon élément, dis-je avec un petit rire.

Elle se blotti d'avantage contre moi et enfouis sa tête contre mon torse.

— Ewen, je veux rentrer à la maison, larmoie-t-elle.

— Je sais, nous voulons tous rentrer… je souffle en pensant à tous les autres tributs.

— Je ne veux pas mourir ! crie-t-elle en crispant ses mains dans mon dos.

Elle est prise de spasmes violents, je me sens impuissant.

— Chacun peut gagner les Jeux, donne-toi espoir et surpasse-toi à l'évaluation.

— C'est toujours les carrières qui gagnent ! hurle-t-elle.

— Et Elisa Summers ? Elle avait douze ans, je rétorque en l'écartant de moi pour la faire asseoir.

Je m'accroupis devant elle et lui prends les mains alors que la voix robotique l'appelle.

— Tu n'es pas condamnée, tu as une chance. Bas-toi ! je conclue d'un ton ferme.

Elle hoche doucement la tête en comprimant mes doigts et essuie ses larmes. Je reste là jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entrée. Il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant. Le doute m'envahit, et si ce n'était pas moi ?

**.**

**.**

De retour à notre somptueux appartement je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je viens de dire à une fille qu'elle devait espérer la victoire alors que je serai peut-être son assassin. Je n'envisageais pas les Jeux ainsi. Ils devaient être vingt-trois tributs détestables et sans cœur. Vingt-trois personnes contre qui je n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à me battre.

Mais ils ne sont pas des monstres. Non. Ils sont des adolescents amoureux, des adultes en devenir remplit de rêves ou des jeunes enfants à peine sortie de l'insouciance. Et puis il y a Viltis. Elle est la Rozenn que j'ai perdu en me portant volontaire. Si jeune, venant du plus pauvre des quartiers dans le plus infâme des districts et pourtant… Elle sourit. Elle dévoile sans gêne ses dents noircies par sa maudite toux du mineur, et ne se plaint jamais de sa condition. J'aimerais qu'elle rentre chez elle. Et je me promets qu'elle ne mourra pas de ma main.

Je me prépare à ne pas être le vainqueur. Même si je _dois _rentrer, à présent je prends conscience que ce ne sera peut-être pas moi qui retournerai à la maison. Je soupire, quel abruti ! Je croyais que ça serait tellement plus simple. Planter un trident dans la chair d'un monstrueux adolescent prêt à me tuer, et gagner en les achevant un par un.

Ma mère, ma sœur, les habitants de la Grève et … Annie.

Je les ai tous laissés derrière moi.

J'appelle un Muet, je dois dire ce que j'ai compris. Ou plutôt je dois l'écrire. J'aimerais l'adresser à ma mère ou ma sœur mais elles ne savent pas lire alors je choisis Annie.

— Apportez-moi de quoi écrire s'il vous plait, je demande poliment.

Une expression de surprise déforme son visage, sans doute n'est-il pas habitué au vouvoiement.

Je m'adosse à la tête de lit et commence une première lettre. Mon écriture tremble, ma main n'est pas assurée. Il y a si peu longtemps que j'ai appris à écrire. Je recommence, cherche mes mots, jetant à chaque fois les papiers rageusement froissés au pied du lit. Je mordille le stylo, il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais lui dire.

J'achève mon « œuvre » au bout d'une bonne heure. Je relis une dernière fois le papier en ignorant les taches d'encre maladroites.

« Annie,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis resté dans l'arène.

Je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché ou triste, ce n'était pas le but de tout ça.

Je fais tout sa pour aider ma famille, pour aporter de la nourriture à la Grève et pour toi. Je crois que même parti la haut, ou si je dors pour toujours, je n'oublierais pas la jeune fille en robe noir et incapable de parler. Avant toi je croyais que tous les gens de la Ville était des pourri et que nous n'étions que des victimes d'un système injuste. Mais en fait il y a du bon et du mauvais partout.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment sa se passe quand on meurs. Je n'ai pas peur de ne plus respirer ou de ne plus avoir un cœur qui bat. J'ai seulement l'idée que je ne vais peut-être plus revoir les gens que j'aime qui me prend au tripes. Et j'ai l'angoisse que tu suive ma route qui me donne la nausé.

Ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie. Les Jeux ne devrait pas exister. Il y a trop de gens bien qui y meurent alors qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux. Même si je ne suis plus la, même si j'ai échoué, il y aura toujours une solution plus acceptable que ta participation a cet horreur.

Ma princesse reste au district Quatre, voyage dans ton esprit, continu de rêver quand tu fixe ton plafond blanc et oubli ce grand idiot qui a cru pouvoir gagner les Jeux.

De mon coté, si je le peux, je vais continuer de t'aimer.

Ewen »

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Je plie soigneusement la lettre et la plaque quelques secondes contre mon cœur avant de la glisser dans l'enveloppe. Ma gorge se serre, c'est la preuve matérielle que je serai peut-être bientôt mort. L'idée est difficile à tolérer.

Je me relève brusquement. Ce n'est pas moi de m'apitoyer ainsi. Je sors de la chambre et plaque la lettre dans la main de Finnick.

— Si je ne reviens pas, donne ça à Annie, je grogne avant d'être pris en charge par mon styliste.

— Je ne pense pas que j'aurai à lui donner, répond Finnick.

— Ça n'a plutôt pas intérêt ! je confirme pendant qu'on ne m'entraîne à nouveau dans ma chambre.

**.**

**.**

J'ai longtemps discuté avec Finnick sur la façon de me comporter. Il est passé maître dans l'art de la communication. Pendant qu'il me parlait, j'ai supporté sans rechigner les vêtements ridicules et inconfortables qu'on m'a forcé à mettre et à présent me voici sur le point d'entrer sur le célèbre plateau des interviews.

Je porte un pantalon et une veste ouverte immaculés, avec des boutons dorés et bordés de bandes bleu marine. On voit largement mon torse bronzé et musclé souligné par des reflets dorés artificiels. J'ai un chapeau ridicule, rond, dans les mêmes tons que le reste et avec un pompon rouge. Je trouve ma tenue relativement classique comparée à d'autre.

Notre styliste a parié sur notre physique, l'aspect d'Azure me le confirme. Sa robe est sensée la représenter sortant nue de l'écume. Son buste et ses bras son couvert de milliers d'éclats de diamants qui scintillent et la robe prend naissance dans une concentration de pierreries au niveau de sa taille, s'éparpillant dans un tissu vaporeux et ondulé. Je détourne les yeux de sa poitrine nue pour observer les habits des autres.

Viltis porte une combinaison noire parsemée de morceau de charbon. Un manchon dissimule l'attelle pour ne pas révéler son handicap tout de suite. Je lui fais un petit signe quand on me tape dans le dos.

— Faut que tu vois Fayne ! couine Mahogany en me prenant par la main.

Je le suis et découvre la tribut du Sept dans un coin à l'écart.

Elle porte une tenue étrange. Le haut de son corps est prisonnier d'une écorce sur laquelle se promènent des insectes aux couleurs vives agrémenté d'une jupe en branchages feuillus qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux genoux. Des papillons surdimensionnés volent autour d'elle et se posent de temps à autre sur elle.

— Je crois que je déteste ma styliste, maugrée-t-elle

— Je trouve que tu as… un charme très naturel, je me risque en m'asseyant près d'elle.

— Tu parles ! crache-t-elle en chassant un papillon venu se poser sur son nez.

— Au moins, tu n'as pas les seins à l'air ! je positive en m'esclaffant.

Elle me bouscule gentiment en marmonnant un « idiot ». Elle a bien failli rire cette fois !

Une jeune-femme aux longs cheveux roses et aux yeux verts tirant sur le bleu nous demande d'aller sur le plateau. Je vais avoir trois minutes pour convaincre des riches investisseurs de m'aider à survivre dans l'arène.

Les lumières s'allument, une musique assourdissante retentie et fait trembler les vingt-quatre fauteuils disposés en arc de cercle. Caesar Flickerman arrive depuis le plafond grâce à une plateforme qui semble tenir dans les airs comme par magie. Cette année il a opté pour un orange flamboyant.

Il fait un sourire éclatant au public en délire, je tâche d'avoir l'air détendu. Il s'approche de Jade, lui fait un baisemain avant de poser des questions sensées aider les habitants du Capitole à mieux la connaitre.

— Oui Caesar, je vais gagner ! affirme-t-elle en fixant la caméra.

Il enchaine sur Ebony, échange des plaisanteries nulles avec lui. Il a obtenu un dix, comme Jade. Les deux hommes rient à gorges déployées comme si l'un d'eux n'allait pas dans l'arène demain. J'inspire profondément.

— N'oubliez pas… Le tribut à la hache est celui qui garde sa tête ! conclue-t-il.

Azilis l'agresse presque, visiblement agacée par son huit obtenu à l'évaluation et finit même par révéler la légère myopie de son partenaire de district quand Caesar évoque son insomnie. Elle se tasse dans son siège, elle a peur qu'on la poignarde dans le dos.

— Vos questions sont franchement stupides, crache-t-elle en se renfrognant.

J'apprends que le tribut du Deux s'appelle Dorkah. Il fulmine contre Azilis qui n'a pas su se taire sur son léger handicap. Il a décroché un neuf, il n'hésite pas à le jeter à la tête de sa partenaire de district.

— Ce n'est pas une myopie qui va m'empêcher de tous les massacrer, annonce-t-il, déterminé.

Losieno, la fille enrobée du district Trois aux cheveux bleus et noirs avec un teint rougeau, esquive chaque question. Elle se fiche d'avoir eu un trois mais prend mal les compliments de Caesar qui essaye seulement de la mettre à l'aise.

— Vous vous moquer de moi en faisant de l'ironie ! peste-t-elle.

Melil ferme les yeux et se massent les tempes. Il me semble qu'il est sujet aux migraines. Il grimace à chaque mot et ne répond que par onomatopées au célèbre animateur et ne réagit pas à l'évocation de son trois. Caesar lui demande ce qu'il désire le plus.

— Là… Je dirais une de vos pilules contre le mal de tête, gémit-il semblant au bord de la nausée.

Azure coule des regards chauds comme la braise aux hommes du public en mettant en avant sa poitrine. Elle est fière de son neuf puis montre sa détermination à survivre dans l'arène. Elle joue avec les pans de sa robe pour dévoiler ses jambes et lance des clins d'œil.

— Si je gagne ? Allons Caesar ! Je vais gagner ! Et épouser un homme du Capitole, rit-elle.

C'est mon tour. Je m'efforce de sourire. Je ne dois pas oublier les conseils de Finnick.

— Ewen, notre charmeur du district Quatre !

— Caesar, notre charmeur du Capitole, je réplique sur un ton plaisantin.

— Ah ! Vous avez de l'humour ! Et du talent si j'en crois votre dix, déclare-t-il.

— Que voulez-vous ? Je suis doué pour tellement de chose… dis-je sur un ton mystérieux.

— Tout comme votre mentor, Finnick Odair ! s'exclame-t-il alors que la simple évocation du nom mythique déclenche des évanouissements. Depuis que votre duo est au Capitole, il n'y a plus un homme qui dort tranquille !

— Les hommes du Capitole devraient se rassurer pourtant, je murmure en pensant à Annie.

— Ah ? Une petite amie laissée au port ? s'intéresse-t-il.

— Elle n'est pas ma petite-amie, juste l'espoir d'un amour si je gagne, je confie.

— Vous êtes un romantique Ewen. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements ! hurle-t-il

Dica semble déçue d'apprendre que quelqu'un m'attend peut-être au district. Mais je ne doute pas que si elle gagne elle trouvera sa moitié avec ses yeux en amande ambres et son teint basanée. Elle se satisfait de son cinq.

— J'ai sauvé les meubles je crois, sourit-elle.

Son collègue de district s'appelle Eban. Il est squelettique à faire peur, et donne l'impression d'avoir des origines d'un ancien continent appelé « Asie ». Il répond du bout des lèvres aux questions et n'en a strictement rien à faire de son quatre.

— Une chance sur vingt-quatre de gagner ? Autant se flinguer… grommelle-t-il.

Athalie tient la main de son petit-ami en le regardant amoureusement. Elle a eu un deux à son évaluation, mais quelle importance ? Son héros est là ! Elle soupire, répète combien elle trouve Lither magnifique et courageux.

— C'est mon preux chevalier, miaule-t-elle.

Lither les compare à Roméo et Juliette, mais je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens. Il obtient un six honorable, il faut dire qu'il s'est beaucoup entrainé à l'épée. Caesar revient sur son volontariat, il bombe le torse, fier.

— Je défendrais Athalie au péril de ma vie, s'enflamme-t-il.

Fayne se bat avec les papillons qui l'agacent de plus en plus. Je suis sûre qu'elle est en train de maudire sa styliste sur quinze générations. Elle a un dix ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait mais en tout cas ça a marqué les juges.

— Caesar… vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais révéler ma stratégie ? demande-t-elle d'une voix suspicieuse.

Mahogany se moque de Fayne qui ne supporte plus sa robe. Il répond avec bonne humeur aux questions et s'applaudit lui-même quand il apprend sa note, un sept. Il parle des forêts qui lui manque, j'ai une boule à l'estomac.

— Mais bon, j'ai quand même rencontré des gens supers sympas ici ! s'esclaffe-t-il en attirant les exclamations sympathiques des mères de famille.

La tribut du Huit est toute menu et mâte avec de très longs cheveux noirs. Elle parle lentement, met du temps à trouver son air et ne s'étonne pas de son deux. Elle tient sa poitrine, à la limite du malaise.

— J'espère que… Les tenues… de l'arène… seront pleines… de jolies… couleurs… souffle-t-elle dans une expiration roque.

Le garçon, nommé Aslyo, semble avoir quelques difficultés respiratoire lui aussi. Cependant il prend un air assuré et sourit à l'annonce de son sept. On devine un physique plutôt athlétique sous sa tenue légère.

— Dans l'arène je ne ferais confiance à personne, et surtout pas à moi-même, lâche-t-il.

Iris ne parle presque pas, trop timide. Elle baisse le regard, triture sa robe, bouge les pieds et sourit seulement à l'évocation de son cinq. Ce n'est pas trop mal selon elle. Caesar parvient difficilement à meubler les trois minutes.

— Je crois que… c'est bien de gagner, bredouille-t-elle.

Ashock se redresse dans son fauteuil, sourit en passant une main désinvolte dans ces cheveux mi-longs. Sa peau couleur café semble plaire à la gente féminine. Il a obtenu un neuf, ça lui semble normal.

— Je ferai honneur à mon mentor, Wren Keene ! s'enthousiasme-t-il en levant le poing.

Iara pousse des petits cris euphoriques quand elle entend le chiffre sept. Elle discute avec l'animateur de sa passion pour le rodéo et de la beauté des paysages de son district. Elle affiche un air sympathique, il faut dire qu'elle est très sociable !

— Mieux vaut trois doigts habiles que cinq doigts maladroits, chantonne-t-elle sur un air de comptine.

Aïdan bouge, fait tourner le fauteuil sur lui-même et essaye de défier Mahogany dans un de leurs jeux d'enfants, se moquant du lieu où il se trouve. Il a eu un trois, ça aurait eu de l'importance pour lui s'il n'était pas préoccupé par le refus de Caesar de jouer à Chat.

— Vous devriez jouer, ça vous aiderait à perdre votre gros ventre, raisonne-t-il.

Souane est dans l'un de ses passages à vide. Elle est immobile, l'air absent. Ça lui arrive parfois, mais elle est toujours vite revenue. Ses doigts pianotent sur l'accoudoir, Caesar ne se laisse pas décontenancer et trouve la moyen d'annoncer son six.

— Je crois… que je prendrais celui à la poire, songe-t-elle.

Sean, le colosse à la peau noir, se tient avec les bras croisé et l'air fermé. Il a eu un neuf, c'est excellent pour son district mais aucune émotion ne transparait de son visage. Il prend une grande inspiration pour conclure son entretien.

— Je combattrai avec honneur et courage, déclare-t-il avec sa voix profonde.

Viltis me jette un petit coup d'œil et ne laisse pas voir sa déception quand Caesar l'informe qu'elle a un trois. Elle reste souriante, à la fois optimiste et déterminée. Elle dit à quel point son grand frère lui manque.

— Heureusement… ici aussi j'ai un grand frère protecteur, murmure-t-elle en me regardant.

Millor n'est pas à l'aise du tout dans sa combinaison. Il se tortille, se plaint, ne comprend son quatre et s'insurge contre la Moisson. Il évoque le métier de ses parents et regrette sa vie tranquille au district Douze.

— Je ne veux pas mourir, pleurniche-t-il.

Quand je quitte le plateau, je suis dans ma bulle. L'équipe qui nous encadre me parle mais aucun mots ne parvient jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je viens d'entendre vingt-trois échantillons de vie, ce ne sont pas des tributs, des numéros, des sacrifiés, des martyrs ou je ne sais quoi.

Ce sont des humains.

**.**

**.**

Finnick m'assomme de conseils jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hovercraft, mais mon esprit est déjà dans l'arène. Il me tape sur l'épaule, je distingue un « à dans deux semaines ! » mais rien de plus. Même Azure est silencieuse. Dans deux semaines, au moins l'un de nous deux sera mort.

Je monte à bord du vaisseau avec une légère appréhension. Je supporte mal l'enfermement. Viltis est à mes côtés, elle tremble comme jamais. Je lui parle doucement et finis par lui raconter la dernière histoire que j'ai lu avec Annie.

Une femme s'approche avec un appareil comportant une seringue monstrueuse.

— Tendez le bras ! ordonne-t-elle.

— C'est quoi ce truc ? je demande, sur la défensive.

— Un mouchard pour vous localiser dans l'arène, répond-elle en saisissant mon poignet pour implanter la minuscule capsule.

Viltis se débat un peu puis se retrouve elle aussi avec un point bleu lumineux sous la peau.

Fayne est assise dans la rangée de fauteuil face à nous. Elle met son poing droit sur le cœur. Je sais ce que ce signe veut dire. Il signifie : veille sur eux, survis, t'as pas le droit de crever avant le banquet, respecte notre accord, bonne chance… Idiot de carrière !

Je reproduis le geste avec un regard entendu et lui murmure de fuir au bain de sang. Elle secoue la tête, elle ne le fera pas. Je fronce les sourcils pour la réprimander et prends la petite main de Viltis. Je la serre fort pendant tout le trajet, je crois que ça la calme.

Nous sommes entrainés dans des galeries visiblement creusées dans une montagne. Je suis encadré par quatre Pacificateurs et accompagné de mon styliste. J'entre dans la chambre numéro huit. Mon estomac se tord douloureusement.

Le tube est là. Transparent, imposant, menaçant. Sans échappatoire.

Ma respiration se fait haletante. Je regarde l'heure, dans dix minutes les Jeux commencent.

— Déshabille-toi, intime le styliste en déballant ma tenue pour l'arène.

Je m'exécute et revêts le pantalon noir en tissu épais et la chemise blanche comportant un col en V lacé avec un cordon du même cuir que la ceinture. Il m'aide à enfiler les bottes et les protections métalliques qui préservent mes tibias. Des protèges poignets, eux aussi en métal et portant l'insigne de mon district, capturent une petite partie de mes avant-bras. Une cape noire avec une capuche large complète le tout. Il attache le bracelet autour de mon poignet.

— Annie, je souffle dans un murmure inaudible.

Je jauge cette tenue qui présente des avantages et des inconvénients. Je n'arrive pas à deviner l'arène et l'inconnu m'effraie.

— Les tributs doivent se positionner dans le tube, annonce la même voix robotique que celle des évaluations.

Le styliste me serre la main, chuchote des encouragements et me pousse gentiment sur la plateforme sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Le tube se referme, j'ai l'impression que l'oxygène me manque. Elle vibre, c'est le moment.

Je pense à chaque personne que j'ai croisée dans ma vie. Je pense à ma famille. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je pense à la Grève. Il menace d'être expulsé de ma poitrine. Je pense à Annie. Mes jambes flageolent. Je ferme les yeux et vois les plages du district. J'entends le fracas des vagues, sens la brise caresser mon visage.

Je tremble, ma poitrine se soulève à un rythme chaotique car je sais. Je sais que tout ceci n'est qu'une douce illusion. Je sais que dans une minute je vais devenir un meurtrier. Je sais qu'à partir de maintenant je risque de dire adieu… à tout.

La gorge nouée, les ongles plantés dans la chair si profondément que je sens la chaleur de mon propre sang envahir mes paumes moites. Il me semble que l'odeur rassurante de l'air marin s'éloigne, que les souvenirs s'évanouissent. J'entends des exclamations d'étonnement et des lamentations.

— Mais c'est quoi se bordel ? rugit Dorkah.

Je cligne des yeux, je m'attendais à être ébloui par un soleil radieux.

En fait, je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à _ça._

* * *

_**E**_t un cliffhanger UN ! Voilà, ça … c'est fait !

Alors, maintenant qu'on connait un petit peu mieux tous les tributs je vous mets le récapitulatif de qui est qui avec les âges entre parenthèses :

_District Un_ : Jade (18) / Ebony (18)

_District Deux_ : Azilis (17) / Dorkah (18)

_District Trois_ : Losieno (15) / Melil (13)

_District Quatre_ : Azure (17) / Ewen (18)

_District Cinq_ : Dica (15) / Eban (16)

_District Six_ : Athalie (16) / Lither (16)

_District Sept_ : Fayne (17) / Mahogany (12)

_District Huit_ : Alynia (14) / Aslyo (15)

_District Neuf_ : Iris (18) / Ashock (15)

_District Dix_ : Iara (16) / Aïdan (12)

_District Onze_ : Souane (14) / Sean (17)

_District Douze_ : Viltis (13) / Millor (15)

**Les Alliances**

Jade, Ebony, Azilis, Dorkah

Melil, Ewen, Mahogany, Ashock, Aïdan, Viltis

Iara, Dica, Souane

Lither, Athalie

A partir de maintenant il y aura un point sur les morts et sur les alliances à chaque fin de chapitre. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur eux et participer au jeu pour deviner le thème de l'arène, rendez-vous sur le groupe facebook !

Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	6. Premier Jour

_**B**_onjour mes petits zestes !

Chers lecteurs vous pouvez remercier les membres de notre joli groupe Facebook puisque c'est grâce à eux que le chapitre parait avec vingt-quatre heures d'avance ! Depuis Dimanche dernier ils ont eu trois indices pour deviner l'arène, les voici :

-Et si l'obscurité révélait l'irréel ?

-Et si l'évidence était un danger ?

-Et si cette édition dépassait l'imagination ?

Un grand merci aux membres du groupe qui commentent, dessinent, disent des choses cochonnes et drôle… n'hésitez pas à vous joindre à nous !

Merci comme toujours à WoR pour la correction rapide et efficace !

Merci à toi qui me lis, et surtout à ceux qui donnent leur avis parce que c'est important pour savoir quelle direction prendre.

Tout de suite la réponse aux reviews.

Aeringue : Je le savais que tu penserais à un truc dégueulasse… Hum Ewen il est à moi, pas à toi *grrr*. Ebony je suis FAN ! Il est tellement drôle comme carrière. De toute façon c'était couru d'avance qu'il tomberait de haut… Et oui il a bien suivit les conseils de son mentor. J'aime quand on me dit que j'ai des bonnes idées.

Carnivore-Encore : Lis donc des fics Hunger Games ! Erf c'est dégueulasse pour Annie mais il a des « bonnes » raisons. C'est vrai que le schéma se répète un peu, en même temps c'est ancré dans les mœurs du Capitole *Bouh le Capitole !*. Azure même moi quand je l'écris j'ai envie de la frapper c'est l'angoisse ! *zen Jay… repose ce concombre…*. Va savoir ce que Fayne a montré. Un jour il y en a une qui va craquer et me le faire ce yaoi *soupir*

HappyRia : Et bah alors… Tu viens pas sur le groupe FB ? *alors j'ai essayé une tentative d'imitation du « tu viens plus aux soirées » mais… c'était foireux*. Oui j'aime laisser sur le c*l ! Bah quoi ? Je suis une super styliste je trouve, et si les lectrices fantasmes sur Ewen/Finnick, je peux fantasmer sur la poitrine d'Azure okay ? *ah ah ah*. Je sais comment c'est frustrant, ça s'appelle un Cliff-hanger et je le maitrise à la perfection… MOUHAHAHA ! So… Vivement que tu nous rejoignes sur FB !

WoR : Merci… merci… merci.. *larmichette*. Hum, Ebony est tellement drôle pourtant ! Donc là en disant que tu connais la suite il y a … boarf… la grosse dizaine de gens qui me lisent qui ont dû te maudire.

Ewilia : Oh mon Dieu tu n'as jamais commenté… AU BUCHER ! *Jay tu redeviens extrémiste il faut que tu ailles dormir…*. So, je suis ravie que tu me reviews et oui il vaut mieux tard que jamais. J'adore aussi le costume de Fayne, ils sont tellement incroyable ces stylistes du Capitole. *C'est bien Jay, tu en parles comme si ce n'était pas toi qui ecrivait*. Ton idée est intéressante !

Manoirmalfoys : Mais je ne sais pas les écrire les yaoi *pleure*. ,Y'a bien un fan qui sait les écrire qui va en sortir un ? Non ? *Juste demandez moi avant s'il vous plait…*. Au plus je lis les reviews au plus j'ai l'impression que je fais du yaoi sans faire exprès… mdr.

Enfin l'instant que vous attendiez : Le bain de sang ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Premier Jour**

_-Les premières victimes souillent l'arène de leur sang-_

* * *

Je cherche en vain le ciel dans la faible lueur de torches enflammées, mais ce ne sont que murs de pierres. Nous sommes dans une immense salle ronde avec un plafond culminant à une bonne dizaine de mètres du sol. Deux escaliers grimpent le long des murs en une spirale où ils s'entrecroisent dans de larges plateformes propices aux combats.

L'obscurité accroit mon angoisse, les visages sont déformés par les flammes dansant sur la roche taillée en rectangles réguliers. Un grand compteur translucide flotte dans les airs, nous indiquant qu'il ne reste plus que vingt secondes. Je serre d'avantage les poings et constate que la sortie se trouve à ma droite, non loin de Mahogany et de Viltis. Fayne est à ma gauche, deux plaques plus loin, et je reconnais Ashock à côté d'elle.

Je me surprends à sourire. C'est une expression qui veut dire tellement de choses. Je pourrais la traduire par un « Ne t'en fais pas. » à l'attention de Viltis, « Je vais vous battre ! » à l'encontre des carrières, « Je ne vais pas mourir. » en direction de ceux qui m'attendent au district et « Je respecterai notre accord » pour Fayne.

La lumière est trop faible pour distinguer précisément le contenu de la corne. À présent, seul le décompte final et la respiration profonde d'Alynia déchirent le silence de plomb. J'ai les mains moites et les essuie nerveusement sur ma cape.

Je ne vois pas de trident, je cherche ce qui s'en approche le plus. Mon objectif, c'est un genre de lance métallique qui se divise en deux lames. Je crois qu'au centre d'Entraînement ils appelaient ça une hallebarde.

Le compteur disparait, le gong retenti. Ce n'est plus le moment d'avoir peur.

Je m'élance dans le bain de sang comme un fauve enragé. J'attrape le premier sac que je trouve et cours en direction de l'arme. J'ignore tant bien que mal les cris, à cet instant je ne peux pas m'apitoyer sur les autres. Je dois sortir d'ici vivant.

J'entends un grincement sinistre, quelqu'un ouvre la lourde porte. L'espace d'un instant je redoute l'arrivée de mutations. C'est Mahogany et Viltis. Un faisceau lumineux envahit la pièce et nous éblouit quelques secondes. Dorkah jure et promet de faire des deux enfants ses prochaines victimes.

Je me précipite vers la hallebarde quand tout se fige. Le combat cesse. Alynia n'a pas bougé de sa plaque, son souffle lui fait défaut. Elle est à genou, le regard suppliant. Dorkah, muni d'une épée à l'aspect monstrueusement lourd, se tient près d'elle. Ma poitrine se soulève dans un rythme chaotique, l'air me brûle la trachée.

Quelques tributs malins en profitent pour filer alors que la majorité reste pétrifiée. Une première dans les Jeux. Les carrières rient, elle sera leur première victime.

— Une bonne décapitation, je ne vais pas rater ça ! s'enthousiasme Ebony.

Elle détache sa cape et la laisse tomber au sol.

— Frappe… juste… s'essouffle Alynia qui n'a maintenant plus d'autre désir que celui de mourir vite et sans douleur.

Dorkah hausse les épaules avec nonchalance et lui tranche la tête sans plus de cérémonie. Celle-ci roule à ses pieds, le reste du corps répand un flot rougeâtre qui coule entre les pavés de la salle. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, des larmes piquent mes yeux mais mon instinct me place automatiquement en position de défense.

C'est un hurlement strident qui finit de me sortir de ma torpeur. Iris, qui n'a pas réagi assez vite à la reprise du bain de sang, se fait poignarder dans un bruit de succion immonde. Et si j'étais le prochain ? Je dois bouger… Je dois sauver ma vie !

Ashock, à l'opposé de la salle, repère la faux qu'avait sa partenaire de district pendant que je continue ma quête d'objets en échappant aux flèches meurtrières de Jade. L'une d'elles m'érafle l'abdomen, quelques gouttes de sang empourprent ma chemise blanche. La douleur est sourde, mes muscles se contractent violemment. J'ai eu peur, juste… peur.

Je croise le regard vide d'une étrange femme vêtue d'une robe rouge et voilée de noir. Elle traine les cadavres à l'extérieur d'un pas lent. Losieno est morte, je n'ai même pas entendu une plainte ou un cri. Melil oublie tout instinct de survie et se met à pleurer à la vue du corps sans vie de sa partenaire de District.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Cours ! je lui hurle.

Il lève ses yeux vitreux sur moi et hausse les épaules. Je me détourne à temps pour éviter un coup de couteau de Millor. Ses cheveux blonds sont plaqués sur son front par la sueur. Il a le regard fou, les pupilles dilatées.

— Je vais tous vous tuer ! rage-t-il en essayant à nouveau de frapper.

Je bloque son bras, oublié le gamin pleurnichard d'hier soir.

Il continue de forcer et serre les dents. Une odeur infecte d'urine arrive à mes narines. Je secoue la tête. Il a dû se faire dessus sur la plaque ou pendant l'exécution d'Alynia. C'est aussi ça la réalité des Jeux. Je me ressaisis et lui donne un coup de genou dans l'abdomen, puis l'attrape par le col. Il est surpris et lâche son arme que j'attrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. J'hésite un quart de seconde, le cœur palpitant, le souffle roque.

Je plante le couteau.

Je retire aussitôt la lame de sa gorge. Du sang gicle sur moi, j'ai dû toucher l'artère. Les formateurs nous avaient dit de frapper là. Mes doigts se crispent jusqu'à la douleur sur le tissu immaculé. J'ai tué. Je ne le connaissais pas, j'ignorais quelle était sa vie avant son interview et à présent il a cessé d'exister. J'arrête de tenir sa chemise quand l'absence de mouvement confirme sa mort.

L'adrénaline m'empêche de plus m'apitoyer, je garde la précieuse arme et me jette dans le combat pour récupérer la hallebarde qui trône sur un support en bois à côté des tributs du Un.

— Jade ! Regarde ce truc, c'est super ! annonce Ebony en se retournant pour montrer deux boules en métal garnies de pointes acérées et rattachées par une chaine à un manche épais.

Elle se relève au mauvais moment. Ebony percute de plein fouet son crâne avec sa trouvaille et regarde sa partenaire mourir. Je profite de sa stupeur pour m'emparer de la hallebarde et cours en direction d'Ashock qui a enfin atteint le cadavre de sa partenaire de district.

Azure fonce sur lui, elle sait que nous avons fait alliance. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et vient tambouriner dans mes tempes. Je suis plus rapide et lui barre la route de justesse avant qu'elle ne plante sa lance dans le dos d'Ashock.

— Dégage poisson pourri ! crache-t-elle en essayant de m'embrocher.

Je ne lui réponds pas.

Nous nous fixons, elle sait que je manipule mieux ce genre d'arme qu'elle. Un grognement s'échappe de la gorge puis elle bat en retraite, passant sa colère sur le premier tribut qui croise sa route : Eban.

Quand la lance le transperce, il tombe au sol avec un sourire. Il est heureux de mourir vite. Je crois même l'entendre murmurer un « enfin ». Azure ne s'attarde pas et peste contre Fayne qui a pu s'enfuir par les escaliers alors que ma partenaire souffre du vertige.

Je suis soulagé que la tribut du Sept ait échappé à ce premier massacre. Mais mon répit est de courte durée. J'entends Melil pousser un cri étranglé. Il enlace Aïdan qui trouve le moyen de m'adresser un dernier message.

— Gagne les Jeux, cowboy ! lance-t-il avec son sourire habituel.

Est-ce qu'il a conscience de la mort ? Est-ce seulement un mauvais rêve ?

Ashock pose sa main sur mon épaule et je sursaute, sur la défensive. Il lève les mains en signe de paix.

— Viens, on s'arrache, m'intime-t-il.

Je hoche la tête, vide de tout sentiment, juste avec une sale sensation qui me prend aux tripes. Je le suis alors que les exclamations triomphales des carrières annoncent la mort des enfants.

À l'extérieur, je crie et frappe dans une vieille étale de bois, enragé. Mes jambes tremblent du trop-plein d'émotion. Aïdan voulait seulement jouer, et Melil était terrifié par la mort. Mais eux, eux ils l'ont vu venir en face et malgré ça ils ont fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire.

— J'espère avoir le panache d'Aïdan quand mon heure sera venue, je murmure en posant mon regard sur le tas de cadavres gisant à l'entrée.

Ashock me secoue pour me ramener à la réalité, pour me ramener _dans l'arène_.

Je jauge l'environnement. Nous étions prisonniers d'une tour en pierre sans fenêtre.

— C'est un château… mais je ne vois pas d'accès aux autres bâtiments, remarque Ashock. Regarde, il y a des remparts tout autour et un pont-levis, ajoute-t-il en désignant un haut mur large et une structure en bois à l'autre bout de la cour.

— Comment tu connais ça ? je m'étonne en m'éloignant de cette maudite tour.

— Une fois à l'école on a parlé d'une époque qui s'appelait le Moyen-âge, explique-t-il. Toute la bouffe est pourrie, constate-t-il en reposant une tomate noircit et verdâtre avec un genre de mousse blanche.

— Tu ne croyais pas qu'ils allaient nous laisser aussi facilement à manger ? je ricane, amer.

Nous franchissons la muraille et découvrons que le château est perché au sommet d'une falaise, accessible par un chemin escarpé. Une chaîne de montage entoure une forêt dense.

— Regarde ! Y'a un lac ! s'écrit Ashock.

— Il n'est pas très loin en plus… dis-je en observant l'étendu d'eau au centre de laquelle est posée une petite île boisée. Mais avant nous devons retrouver Maho et Viltis.

Ashock approuve d'un hochement de tête.

Je scrute les environs à la recherche du moindre indice. Il y a des morceaux de tissus noir le long du chemin, des traces de lutte.

— Le combat s'est prolongé en dehors de la salle visiblement, je commente en me baissant pour analyser de plus près les bouts de tissus. Tu sens ? je demande en lui tendant l'étoffe noir.

— Ça sent les fruits… comme Viltis à la parade ! Je m'en souviens parce que sa styliste l'avait noyée de parfum juste à côté de moi, s'alarme Ashock.

Nous échangeons un regard paniqué et courrons.

Arrivés en bas de la falaise, à l'orée de la forêt, nous entendons des sanglots et mon prénom étouffé par des « shhh ». Mon cœur, qui venait à peine de se calmer, s'emballe à nouveau.

— Viltis ! je rugis.

— Ferme-là ! On va se faire repérer, maugrée Ashock.

Je l'ignore et continue mes recherches.

En longeant la paroi rocheuse nous découvrons un renfoncement dans lequel Mahogany et Viltis sont blottis l'un contre l'autre, tremblants. Viltis a la mâchoire serrée, la respiration haletante et répète mon prénom en boucle. Je me précipite sur elle et la prends contre moi.

— Pardon, j'ai vomis, pardon, je suis désolée, sanglote-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je la rassure en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu as mal quelques part ? je questionne en considérant sa cape en lambeau.

— Aslyo leur est tombé dessus, lance Fayne perchée sur un arbre en face.

Je relève la tête, je ne l'avais même pas vu.

— Fayne l'a fait fuir, ajoute Mahogany en séchant les quelques larmes qui perlent à ses yeux.

— Merci, dis-je en faisant notre signe. Tu ne te joins toujours pas à nous ?

— Non, je les ais surveillés juste pour pas te voir chialer si tu les retrouvais morts, réplique-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Alors comme ça… tu ne veux pas me voir pleurer ? je la taquine avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle s'apprête à m'expliquer que je suis un idiot, comme elle s'applique à le faire depuis trois jours, mais une salve de coups de canon nous interrompt.

Nous comptons silencieusement. Huit.

**.**

**.**

Viltis tripote le bracelet que j'ai au poignet, par-dessus ma protection métallique. Elle l'observe, curieuse.

— C'est quoi ? demande-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

— Ça s'appelle un nœud plat. D'où je viens on l'offre à quelqu'un avec qui on a un lien particulier, j'explique en caressant la corde de soie.

— C'est ta chérie qui te l'a offert ? interroge Mahogany.

— Pas exactement…

— Et si on faisait l'inventaire ? intervient Ashock.

Je lui adresse un remerciement silencieux.

Je jette le couteau avec lequel j'ai tué le tribut du Douze sur le tas. Ashock pose sa faux près de ma hallebarde et finit de vider les sacs.

— Alors nous avons une couverture, un pot de confiture, deux couteaux de chasse, des noix et de la corde, annonce Ashock.

— Il manque quelque chose d'important là, remarque Mahogany en grelotant légèrement.

— Tu veux ma cape ? je demande en le voyant frigorifié.

— Non, je suis un guerrier moi ! rétorque-t-il. Toujours est-il qu'on n'a pas de gourde !

Nous nous regardons tous les quatre, il a raison.

Je me relève et fixe le ciel nuageux. Avec l'immobilité je prends conscience du climat frais et humide. Je donne à Viltis ma cape qu'Ashock raccourcit en quelques coups de couteau.

— On aurait besoin de gourdes ! je lance à la grisaille.

— T'aurais dû demander ça en retirant ta chemise, se moque Ashock.

— Tu parles ! Avec tout ce qu'il a ingurgité au Capitole, il doit avoir de la graisse, renchérit Mahogany.

— Les écoute pas, tu es très beau, me rassure Viltis.

Quelques instant plus tard, un parachute argenté tombe du ciel et atterrit devant moi. J'ouvre la coque dans laquelle se trouve une grande et une petite gourde. Je lis le mot adressé par Finnick.

« À l'avenir, il faudra peut-être _vraiment_ enlever la chemise ! F. »

Je souris et choisis de garder la grosse puisqu'elle sera la plus lourde des deux.

— Il faut les remplir au lac, affirme Ashock en remballant toutes nos affaires.

— Un lac d'eau douce, je trouve ça un peu évident, je murmure en essayant de trouver une logique.

— Justement ! C'est évident, donc tout le monde va se dire que c'est trop évident et les juges veulent que ça soit évident pour qu'on pense que c'est évident alors que ce n'est pas si évident que cela… explique Ashock sous nos regards dubitatifs.

— C'est évident, conclue Viltis alors que Mahogany pouffe de rire.

Nous entendons des ricanements inhumains depuis les bois.

— Tu fais même rire les mutations de l'arène ! s'esclaffe le rouquin en prenant un sac à dos.

— Oh c'est bon ! Je me suis compris, ronchonne Ashock en s'attardant sur le poignet de Viltis. Il est où ton truc bizarre ?

Viltis soupire en regardant son poignet bleuté à demi dissimulé par l'ornement acier.

— Ils me l'ont retirés dans la chambre de lancement parce que les antidouleurs qu'il diffusait aurait été un avantage sur les autres, se désole-t-elle.

— Tu parles d'un avantage, je grommelle.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue pour me calmer. C'est une technique efficace.

**.**

**.**

Ashock plonge sa gourde dans le lac limpide. Mahogany et Viltis se tiennent par la main, comme si ça pouvait les sauver.

— Ashock, ça te parait pas étrange un lac d'eau douce aussi bien en vue ? je demande en lançant des regards suspicieux.

— On en a déjà parler Ewen, rumine-t-il en buvant.

Soudain il s'effondre au sol en se tenant la gorge et se tord dans tous les sens.

— Ashock ! j'explose. Je t'avais dit de pas la boire cette putain de flotte !

Sa macabre contorsion cesse. Il est immobile, les yeux grand ouverts.

— Il est mort, glapit Viltis d'une voix suraigüe.

— Il n'y a pas eu de coup de canon, s'étonne Mahogany.

Je me penche pour percevoir son souffle.

— BOUH ! hurle-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Je me retrouve projeté en arrière et atterris sur les autres.

— Ashock t'es qu'un con ! jure Viltis.

— Riez un peu, je suis sûr que vous trouvez ça drôle ! pouffe-t-il.

— Tu as pris des cours avec Ebony ? je soupçonne avec une moue exagérée.

— Pitié non… C'est quoi déjà sa blague ? Qu'est-ce qui est bleu et gonflé ? dit Ashock en piquant un baiser sur la joue de Viltis. Sans rancune ?

— Sans rancune, répond-elle en ébauchant un sourire.

Il se retourne pour scruter le l'étendue d'eau qui scintille malgré l'absence de soleil.

— J'hallucine… Vous les voyez ? s'inquiète-t-il en fixant l'île.

J'écarquille les yeux, Viltis se frotte les siens, ce n'est pas possible.

— Aïdan… je souffle, la mâchoire tremblante.

— Aïdan ! Comment tu as fait pour aller sur l'île ? crie Mahogany.

Il ne nous répond pas. Il se contente de se tenir là, souriant.

— T'es devenu sourd ? s'impatiente le rouquin.

— Regardez, il n'a pas la même tenue que nous, constate Viltis.

En effet, sa cape est blanche bordée de pourpre. Son regard est lumineux et son teint est pâle, fantomatique.

— Une mutation, conclu Ashock en fouillant dans le sac.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? interroge Viltis.

— À bouffer, je meurs de faim ! grogne-t-il. Vous n'avez pas faim ?

— Tu plaisantes ? On vient d'être balancé dans l'arène, si on a faim maintenant c'est foutu, réplique Mahogany.

De nouveaux ricanements s'élève de la forêt, ils semblent plus proches. Viltis s'accroche à moi.

— Ewen je ne veux pas aller dans la forêt, il doit y avoir des… monstres, couine-t-elle en frissonnant.

— Il va le falloir pourtant. Si ce lac est effectivement la seule source d'eau potable, d'autres tributs ne vont pas tarder à venir, je suppose en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Ne me dis pas qu'à ton âge tu as peur des monstres, peste Ashock en dévorant le pot de confiture avec ses doigts.

Je lui arrache le récipient des mains.

— Tu as avalé la moitié du pot ! je rage.

— Je crève de faim ! crie-t-il avec un regard fou. Donne-le moi tout de suite !

— Non ! On a pratiquement rien à manger alors il faut se rationner, j'explique en tâchant de retrouver mon calme. Maintenant il faut bouger.

**.**

**.**

Au cœur des bois, les ricanements mystérieux s'intensifient. Ashock frappe dans tous les arbres en réclament à manger.

— Si tu continues de brailler je vais te bâillonner, je menace, à bout de nerf.

Il se plante devant moi, un filet de bave aux lèvres et les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Sa respiration est saccadée et son corps prit de spasmes.

— Je… veux… à … manger… maugrée-t-il.

— Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, dis-je en lui arrachant sa gourde.

— C'est à moi ! rugit-il en portant ses mains à ma gorge.

Nous tombons au sol, je lutte pour trouver mon oxygène. Il a de la force pour un gars de quinze ans ! Je reprends le dessus, et avec l'aide de Mahogany je l'attache à un arbre.

— Vous êtes des traitres ! Détachez-moi ! s'exclame-t-il, en sueur.

— Ferme-la ! Les autres vont nous retrouver, je rétorque.

— Effectivement, on vous entend dans toute l'arène, se moque une voix familière.

Je lève les yeux et aperçois Fayne entre le feuillage dense. J'entends un bruit de tissu que l'on déchire et reçoit un morceau d'étoffe noire.

— Bâillonne-le, sinon dans dix minutes les autres seront là pour joyeusement vous massacrer, avertit-elle.

— Merci, souris-je en mettant le poing sur mon cœur.

— À se demander ce que tu ferais sans moi, monsieur le grand carrière du Quatre ! dit-elle, sarcastique.

— Va savoir… je murmure en faisant taire Ashock.

— Et je peux savoir pourquoi il beugle comme ça ? demande-t-elle.

— Parce qu'il a faim, répond Viltis en vérifiant que les liens ne blessent pas notre allié.

— Il a bu l'eau du lac ? Parce que la fille du Six en a bu et elle a failli manger son « preux chevalier » en hurlant sa faim, informe-t-elle alors qu'elle escalade le tronc.

— J'avais bien dit que c'était bizarre… je marmonne. Tu ne te trouves pas assez haute ? je lance en l'observant.

— Il va pleuvoir, lâche-t-elle avant de disparaitre parmi les branchages.

Je soupire et observe Ashock qui se débat en lançant des regards furieux. Mahogany vide les gourdes et commence son ascension.

— À quoi tu joues ? je lui demande en réfléchissant à comment nous construire un abris.

— Tu n'as pas entendu ? Fayne a dit qu'il allait pleuvoir, répond-il, concentré sur ses prises.

— Super, Fayne sait prédire la météo ! Et après ? je m'agace en maudissant la matière de la couverture qui n'a pas l'air imperméable.

— Au Quatre tu ne dois pas trop avoir l'habitude mais il se trouve que la pluie c'est de l'eau, rit-il.

— Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'elle n'est pas toxique comme l'eau du lac ? s'inquiète Viltis.

— Tu ne peux pas entretenir une telle forêt avec des pluies toxiques, raisonne-t-il. Je vais mettre les gourdes à la cime, comme ça la pluie ne rencontrera pas d'obstacle et donc elles se remplieront plus vite.

— Bien joué Maho ! je l'encourage en levant le pouce.

Il me répond par un clin d'œil et rejoint le sommet.

Pendant que Mahogany remplit sa mission, je trouve un arbre au feuillage particulièrement dense. J'y attache Ashock qui est toujours sous l'emprise des effets de l'eau.

— Je suis désolé, c'est pour notre bien, je m'excuse en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

—Tiens Ashock, ça t'aidera à tenir un peu, murmure Viltis en baissant le bâillon pour y glisser quelques noix dans la bouche.

Elle retire ses doigts avant qu'il ne la morde et se réfugie contre moi.

Mahogany nous rejoint enfin. Sans Ashock, je vais devoir veiller seul pour les tours de garde. Viltis tremble, il faut bien admettre que ce crépuscule n'a rien de rassurant.

_Dans la roseraie du président Snow. _

Il dessine les contours de sa barbe blanche finement taillée dans une forme défiant les lois de la géométrie, pensif. Face à lui se tient Ryad Laoji, sans doute l'un des meilleurs Haut Juge à qui il ait eu affaire. Il s'imprègne du parfum de sa rose rouge, une couleur parfaite pour le jour du bain de sang.

Le Haut Juge force un sourire, si le bain de sang a déplu, c'est son existence qui est finie. Il pianote sur la table, l'odeur de rose entêtante lui fait presque oublier qu'il a une vie en dehors de tout ceci. Le président repose sa tasse de thé et s'essuie les lèvres.

— Monsieur Laoji, êtes-vous satisfait de ce premier jour ? demande Snow en fixant son interlocuteur de ses yeux perçants.

— Huit morts pour un premier jour, cela me semble acceptable et promet un beau spectacle, assure l'homme.

— C'est en effet un chiffre acceptable. Cependant la décapitation a créé une diversion permettant à plusieurs tributs de fuir lâchement, déclare-t-il en dévoilant un sourire carnassier.

Un frisson parcourt la colonne du Haut Juge mais il n'en montre rien. Il ne peut pas – il ne _doit_ pas – être faible.

— Je ne suis pas responsable de cette exécution qui s'est transformée en une échappatoire rêvée pour certains, monsieur, dit-il avec un calme feint.

Le président n'apprécie pas.

En un instant, ce jardin de roses aux allures féériques devient l'ombre d'un linceul qui menace Ryad Laoji. Le sang bourdonne à ses oreilles, c'est le moment que choisi Snow pour lui rappeler sa fonction.

— Vous êtes le Haut Juge de cette arène, vous devez en être le maître absolu. Chaque chose qui s'y déroule est votre responsabilité, vocifère-t-il.

Il se tourne vers l'horizon où le soleil flamboie dans un ultime rayonnement, comme pour donner le coup de grâce avant son éphémère disparition.

-J'espère que la nuit sera à la hauteur de vos promesses, conclue le président en le congédiant.

**.**

**.**

Ryad rejoint sa plateforme dans une salle de contrôle qu'il a lui-même conçue. Une multitude d'écrans permet de visionner les différentes parties de l'arène, d'autres rediffusent les morts du bain de sang. Il grimace, cette exécution ne lui a pas rendu service ! Pourtant, des Jeux qui commencent sur une décapitation avec cette note mélodramatique apportée par cette gamine à bout de souffle aurait dû plaire au maître de Panem.

Il balaie du bout des doigts sa tablette pour ôter de sa vue la mort stupide d'une carrière du district Un particulièrement prometteuse. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette idiote relève la tête à cet instant ? Elle va devenir la risée de tout Panem, transformant l'œuvre de Laoji en une vaste farce. Inacceptable.

Il s'attarde sur la petite du Douze qui crache une substance noire immonde sur la chemise de son protecteur. Il sait que ce carrière du Quatre est très populaire. Il est un charmeur qui protège les plus jeunes et entretient un lien ambigu avec une beauté du Sept. Du moins c'est ce que les médias du Capitole laissent entendre. Pour Ryad Laoji, les histoires d'amour et d'amitié ne sont bonnes que si elles permettent de promouvoir les Jeux.

— Activation du parachute pour le tribut femelle du Sept, annonce un Juge.

— Que lui envoie-t-on ? interroge le Haut Juge.

— Une sarbacane, c'est tout ce que monsieur Cramor a pu lui payer comme arme, commente une autre Juge.

— Parfait. Et si elle tue son cher ami du Quatre depuis son arbre, cela nous assurera un bon audimat, se satisfait-il en retrouvant le sourire.

Alors qu'il espère une trahison de la jeune fille solitaire, il agrandit l'écran de la salle de la Corne d'abondance. Les tributs du Deux et celui du Un ont établis leur camp à la lueur des torches. Chacun garde un accès.

— Tellement prévisible, ricane Laoji. Activez le mode nocturne ! ordonne-t-il.

— Entendu, monsieur, répond une Juge en actionnant diverses commandes.

Les torches s'éteignent sous les jurons des carrières. Les caméras passent en mode infrarouge et des cris abominables retentissent.

Cette nuit sera cauchemardesque.

* * *

_**H**_appyRia, c'est bien la dernière ligne ! (et non il n'y a pas la suite ah ah ah).

Alors je vous vois déjà venir avec vos : « Non mais il se passe quoi la nuit ? », « Mais pourquoi tu coupes là ? » etc… Et bien la nuit il se passe…  
*Ryad Laoji déboule de nulle part et me bâillonne avec sa main.*  
-Mmmh, krumph,mmmmh POUAH ! Mais tu ne vas pas bien ! je hurle sur le Haut-juge.  
-Tu allais tout leur dire ! Et mon effet de surprise alors ? s'insurge-t-il en coiffant ses cheveux blancs aux pointes dorées.  
-… Tu sais que tu es sensé exister seulement par écrit, n'est-ce pas ? je questionne en admirant son corps de rêve.  
-Si tes personnages restaient dans tes fics ça se saurait ! réplique-t-il.  
-Il y a du vrai dans tes paroles… Hum… dis-moi… je fais un casting actuellement pour une fic du genre DILF et…  
-HEY ! C'EST MON RÔLE ÇA ! rugit Finnick qui est sorti de nulle part tout nu sans qu'on ait mentionné son nom.  
-Chut ! Parle moins fort, les lecteurs vont t'entendre, je réprimande en faisant de grands gestes.  
Ryad Laoji me regarde avec un air désespéré.  
-Jay, tu es au courant que les lecteurs… lisent… ? demande-t-il en s'appuyant sur le bureau.  
-Oui mais peut-être que si je précise qu'il murmure et bien la petite voix dans la tête qui sert à lire le dira tout doucement, alors ils entendront moins et seront pas trop au courant, je raisonne en faisant des schémas complexes pour expliquer ma théorie.  
-Bien sûr… soupire-t-il. Et si tu finissais ta note d'auteure ? Histoire qu'on puisse aller s'enfermer dans nos chambres pour éviter la fournée matinale des cookies à Cato, suggère-t-il.  
-Oui, c'est bon ! J'y venais avant que tu m'étouffes ! je crache en consultant mes fiches d'écritures. Alors ce soir nous avons vu apparaitre dans le ciel les visages de _Jade_, _Losieno_, _Melil_, _Eban_, _Alynia_, _Iris_, _Aïdan_ et _Millor_, je récapitule en rayant les noms.  
-Seulement huit morts… cette auteure va me tuer, geint Ryad.  
-Pleurnichard, maugréais-je. Et pour ce qui est des alliances, nous avons _Ebony_ toujours avec _Azilis_ et _Dorkah_.  
-Je devrais le faire décapiter par une mutation celui-là, peste Ryad en regardant sa tablette.  
-Mais oui, dis-je en chassant sa réflexion d'un geste désinvolte de la main. L'alliance de notre héros se retrouve réduite à _Mahogany_, _Viltis_, _Ashock_ et lui-même.  
-Ashock, c'est l'idiot qui a bu l'eau de mon lac ? interroge le Haut-juge en pianotant toujours.  
-Oui, pas la peine d'avoir un sourire fier, je te signal que ça vient de moi aussi ! je vocifère en continuant de lire les fiches. _Iara_ est toujours accompagnée par _Dica_ et _Souane_, on dirait presque un girlsband…  
-C'est quoi un girlsband ? interrompt Ryad.  
-Dans leur monde c'est des filles, pas beaucoup habillées, qui font des chansons qui parlent de…  
-Merci pour l'explication Finnick ! j'interviens avant que le sujet ne dérape. Et pour finir, notre couple du Six, _Lither_ et _Athalie_ !  
-Merveilleux, est-ce qu'on peut aller se cacher maintenant ? grogne Finnick. Il va arriver !  
À peine a-t-il le temps de finir sa phrase que Cato débarque dans le salon en slip et débardeur.  
-'Jour… moi… cookies… faire…. oignons… tripes…  
-Si on court vite on a peut-être une chance d'y échapper ! Pas vrai les… ENFOIRES ! je cris en constatant qu'ils m'ont plantée là avec le terroriste des cookies.

Merci d'avance pour les reviews !


	7. Deuxieme Jour

_**B**_onjour mes petits zestes !

Comment allez-vous ? Enfin les vacances pour certains ! De mon côté, j'ai une trentaine de rapports de stage de bac pro à corriger… un vrai bonheur. *se taille les veines avec une feuille de papier*

Comme toujours je veux remercier les personnes qui me lisent, et surtout qui me reviews. Vos avis m'encouragent donc ne soyez pas timide !

Un grand merci à ma bêta de choc : WoR et à Cha qui m'a gentiment donné son avis sur le chapitre.

Dans ce chapitre un « threesome » est évoqué avec Finnick et un couple. Pour préserver les chastes yeux de cette avalanche de stupre, j'ai publié la version intégrale sur notre joli groupe facebook.

Pour la réponse aux reviews, je vous attends en bas ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Deuxième Jour**

_-La face cachée-_

* * *

_Dans le salon des mentors. _

Finnick masse sa nuque endolorie par une nuit blanche en buvant une énième tasse de café. À ses côtés, Wren fixe d'un œil vitreux les initiales S-F tatouée dans sa paume. Blight les rejoint, le regard sombre.

— Comment va Fayne ? s'inquiète Finnick en jetant au coup d'œil à l'écran montrant la tribut du Sept.

— Elle est salement blessée au visage, aux bras et au ventre. Cramor va lui envoyer le kit de soin le moins cher…

— Quel radin, interrompt Wren.

— D'autant plus que si elle gagne, elle devra sûrement passer dans son lit… pauv' gosse, se désole le mentor en arrachant nerveusement les plumes fuchsias ornant son fauteuil.

Finnick se renfrogne, il sait que certains sponsors attendent des remerciements en nature si leurs protégés sortent vivant des Jeux. Il se souvient que dès ses seize ans, il a dû payer au centuple chacun des cadeaux reçus dans l'arène.

Fayne s'empare du parachute et soigne consciencieusement chacune de ses blessures, elle serre les dents et suture grossièrement la plaie de son abdomen. Il n'y a pas un cri, juste des larmes silencieuses.

— Elle aurait dû rejoindre Ewen, rage Finnick entre ses dents.

— Fayne est une solitaire, mais j'suis content que le gamin soit avec ton champion, sourit Blight. C'est le fils de ma femme de ménage, j'ai pas envie de le ramener dans une boite.

— Personne n'a envie de ramener des cadavres, fait remarquer Wren en caressant son tatouage.

Finnick coupe court à ce début de dispute en appelant un Muet.

— Il nous faudrait trois pilules insomniaques, s'il vous plait, demande-t-il avec gentillesse.

Le Muet hoche la tête en souriant, en tant qu'esclave il apprécie toujours lorsque les mentors font preuve de politesse à son égard. Il ne tarde pas à revenir avec les trois comprimés dorés portant le dessin d'un sablier.

— Quand la caféine ne fait plus effet, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! chantonne Wren en imitant la publicité pour le médicament.

Finnick rit et sent une nouvelle énergie l'envahir comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Les trois corps avachis se redressent et suivent avec attention les derniers combats alors que le jour se lève.

— J'aimerais que Fayne gagne, elle a du mordant et y'a pas de femme au Village des vainqueurs, commente Blight.

— Plains-toi ! grogne la voix alcoolisée d'Haymitch. Ça fait dix-neuf ans que je suis seul dans l'mien de Village avec juste les putes de la Veine comme compagnie !

Il s'écroule dans le canapé, entre Finnick et Wren. Il pose ses bottes sales sur la table basse et demande une bouteille de Whisky.

— Les Jeux… quelle merde ! Parfois j'me dis qu'on est cons de pas se soulever… on se laisse bêtement amener dans une arène pour trucider d'autre gamins. Il vient mon whisky ou il apprend à marcher ? ronchonne-t-il.

— Haymitch… gronde Blight.

L'alcoolique se renfrogne, Finnick reste songeur. Se soulever, faire cesser cette horreur, libérer les districts… une jolie idée.

— Finnick, ta tribut insulte les mutations, remarque Wren.

Sur l'un des écrans, Azure crie tous les noms d'oiseaux qui existent au district Quatre sur des créatures à l'aspect presque humain. Ils ont les oreilles pointues, de longs cheveux blonds argentés, des tuniques vertes et d'impressionnants arcs en argent.

— Allez-vous faire mettre sale mérous pourris de trois semaines ! hurle-t-elle, échevelée, la bouche en sang.

L'un d'eux bande son arc. Le rythme cardiaque de Finnick s'accélère. Elle esquive de peu la flèche qui déchire un peu plus sa cape.

— Bordel, les Juges sont malades ! Je me tire ! rage-t-elle, tremblante sous l'effet de la colère et de l'adrénaline.

Elle quitte le champ de la caméra, son mentor est soulagé.

— C'est pas passé loin, constate Wren.

— Façon, si le Quatre gagne pas cette année, ça sera l'an prochain, grommelle Haymitch en buvant un autre verre. C'est toujours plus facile avec des carrières.

Finnick ne prête pas attention aux propos du gagnant de la seconde Expiation. Le salon se remplit peu à peu de mentors, certains se saluent, d'autres s'ignorent. La journée s'annonce aussi longue que la nuit.

* * *

_À l'Excentrique, le repère des hôtes._

Amyë, l'adorable hôtesse du district Six, toute de vert vêtue, se tortille sur son fauteuil. Elle ouvre un paquet joliment emballé en provenance du district Un.

— Je t'avais promis un souvenir, rit Alexander en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Merci, couine-t-elle en découvrant une statuette de chat en ébène et or.

Alexander lui pique un baiser sur la joue et déboutonne un peu plus sa chemise pour laisser voir un tatouage rouge sang sur son pectoral gauche.

— Ebony ? Mais c'est le nom de ton tribut ça, constate Amyë en serrant le bibelot comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

— Effectivement, j'ai fait tatouer son prénom pour attirer l'attention des sponsors, explique-t-il en sirotant une boisson bleue fluo.

— Encore une idée de génie de notre petit prodige, raille l'hôtesse au lifting raté.

Alexander hausse les épaules et donne un cadeau à la pauvre hôtesse du Douze qui prétend avoir mis plus de dix heures pour se débarrasser de tout le charbon.

— Merci Alexander, tu es un chou ! minaude-t-elle. Mais si vous aviez vu toute cette crasse, et puis cette gamine… Viltis ! Elle passe son temps à vomir un flot noir, c'est IM-MON-DE !

— Elle s'entend bien avec mon Ewen. Ah ! Ewen… l'avoir avec Finnick dans la même pièce c'est un….

— Fantasme ? interrompt l'hôtesse du Trois.

— J'ai eu du mal à ne pas leur sauter dessus, avoue-t-elle en gloussant.

Les hôtes cessent de rire quand l'écran montre l'alliance de Dica, Iara et Souane en danger. Une énorme créature verdâtre leur court après avec un gourdin clouté.

— Iara, il faut l'arrêter ! crie Souane.

— Minute ! rétorque l'intéressée en accélérant.

Avec un lasso elle fixe la corde à un rocher et se jette sur le côté pour la tendre. Dica et Souane bondissent au-dessus de celle-ci. L'abominable mutation se prend les pieds dedans et s'écroule au sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

— Bravo les filles ! s'enthousiasme l'hôte du Dix.

— Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, crache l'hôtesse du Huit bien décidée à ce que son tribut gagne pour avoir une promotion.

Quand le nuage de poussière se dissipe, une ombre apparait. Un rire sinistre retenti, le regard fou du tribut dérangé du Huit se dessine, hache à la main il bondit. Iara s'écarte de son passage et tombe lourdement dans le fossé. Il frappe dans le vide, haletant, les pupilles dilatées.

— Je vais vous tuer ! hurle-t-il, secoué de spasmes violents.

Dica plante son couteau de chasse dans la peau couverte de pustules du monstre. Un jet infâme qui sent plus fort qu'un cadavre en décomposition s'en échappe. Aslyo est touché, il crie, le liquide est acide et lui brûle la peau.

— Salope ! Je vais te faire souffrir avant de t'achever ! jure-t-il en lâchant son arme sous l'effet de la brûlure.

Il rassemble ses esprits et arrache les lambeaux de chemise en dissolution. Il se jette sur Souane qui a commis l'erreur de s'approcher pour ramasser la hache. Un corps à corps sauvage commence.

Dica, elle aussi atteinte par la substance, reste en retrait et se tord se douleur. Elle frotte sa peau avec de la terre pour tenter de retirer cette choses qui lui ronge la chair.

Iara peine à sortir du fossé. Sonnée, comme après une chute de cheval, elle tente de se relever. Ses articulations sont douloureuses, sa vue est trouble.

Le tribut du Huit a l'impression de se consumer sur place, il en fait abstraction. C'est un enfant battu, les fioles d'acide éclatées sur son dos à l'usine par un père colérique à l'extrême, il connait.

Aslyo a toujours eu une passion folle : le sang. Une substance pourpre, ferreuse, chaude, s'écoulant dans des pulsations à la limite de l'érotisme. Son abruti de médecin l'a déclaré atteint d'un « syndrome du vampire ». Il s'en moque du nom que ça porte. Entassé avec quatre sœurs, une mère dépressive et un père violent dans un appartement miteux, sa seule obsession était de trouver le précieux liquide. Il avait commencé par se mordre la langue par accident. C'était bon, tellement bon. Il est prêt à tout, même à égorger des animaux dans la rue pour voir, sentir, toucher et goûter le nectar de vie.

Excité par le cœur battant de la jeune fille, il plante une minuscule lame dans sa carotide, il sait si bien comment faire. Souane n'émet pas un son, pas une plainte, les prunelles se vidant de toute vie alors qu'Aslyo jubile sous les éclaboussures rouges. Chaque pulsation lui amène une nouvelle dose de plasma, il ouvre la bouche, tire la langue, s'en badigeonne le visage et boit à la source sous les cris impuissants de Dica toujours grignotée par le produit.

Un silence de mort se fait sur l'assemblée d'hôtes. Tous sont choqués par l'étrange comportement de ce tribut, même sa propre hôtesse. Alexander réalise que même les personnes travaillant pour ce macabre divertissement trouvent une limite à la barbarie.

* * *

_Dans une rue commerçante du Capitole. _

Olys, le marchand sexuellement ambigu de cette rue animée, lorgne sur la vitrine d'Adonis.

— C'était bien la peine de râler pour avoir du « bleu nébuleuse obscure » si c'est pour finalement mettre du « bleu océan venant de subir un tsunami », soupire Olys.

— Si je veux avoir la plus belle vitrine, il faut bien que je m'adapte ! peste Adonis. C'est pour rappeler le lac !

— Il n'empêche que je l'avais bien dit que ça serait épique, fanfaronne-t-il.

— Ça va, monsieur « la culture » ! Je t'en foutrai moi des hippiques… ronchonne le commerçant.

— Hippiques c'est pour les canassons, abruti ! se moque Opia, une jeune vendeuse tout juste embauchée chez Olys.

— T'as pas des sextoys « Ewen » à aller ranger ? crache Adonis, toujours effaré par les produits absurdes que déniche son concurrent.

La dernière lubie des capitoliennes était un film mettant en scène une relation entre le célèbre Finnick Odair et son tribut. Adonis ne comprendrait jamais ce fantasme. Il grogne et retourne dans sa boutique.

Olys, fait de même, il adore son magasin. C'est un peu sa deuxième maison. Le sol vitré donne sur un aquarium récifal énorme. Les poissons multicolores, des mutations faites pour être plus résistantes, fascinent les visiteurs.

Au milieu des dorures, des boiseries et mobilier exotique, une cascade trône au fond de la boutique. Des oiseaux multicolores volent d'arbres en étagères pour finalement venir à la rencontre des visiteurs et leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Il range soigneusement les répliques des protections métalliques portées par les tributs. Il feuillette distraitement le recueil des blagues d'Ebony et sourit devant un poster sur lequel figure Ewen dans le plus simple appareil. Il sait que ce n'est qu'un montage photo mais il faut bien se vendre un peu de rêve ! D'ailleurs, il en a commandé d'autres du même genre avec Azure, Fayne et Dorkah.

Sa vendeuse renseigne des clients, encore des gens qui veulent des glaives. Ça a un succès fou depuis la décapitation de la petite du Huit.

— Maman, je veux une poupée Viltis ! chouine une gamine de cinq ans. En plus quand tu appuies sur son ventre, elle crache du noir !

— Tu auras ta poupée si ton frère a son glaive, réplique la mère couverte de pierreries. Comment ça en rupture ? Vous êtes le dixième magasin que je fais !

— Je suis désolée madame. Mais nous avons la hallebarde, comme Ewen ! argumente Opia en désignant l'article.

Le garçon fait d'abord la moue puis se laisse convaincre à condition qu'on lui promette que même avec ça on peut décapiter. La vendeuse lui assure que c'est le cas, même si elle n'en a pas la moindre idée, et donne la poupée à la petite fille qui sautille sur place.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que vous avez « Les tridents dressés » ? demande la mère à voix basse.

— Je vais voir en réserve, tout le monde se l'arrache ce film, commente la vendeuse.

— Les acteurs qui jouent Finnick et Ewen sont très… ressemblants, chuchote la mère en se dissimulant derrière un éventail énorme.

Opia s'éclipse en réserve alors qu'Olys sourit. Les Jeux sont une véritable mine d'or !

* * *

_Au Grand Cirque. _

Cette grande place du Capitole ressemble à une immense volière où piaillent de riches investisseurs prêts à sponsoriser. Ils s'empiffrent de mets raffinés, disposés en de jolies sculptures défiant les lois de la gravité.

Finnick déambule au milieu de cette étrange faune, il a besoin de sponsor pour Ewen. Il enchaine les négociations, c'est toujours la même chose.

— J'accepte d'envoyer un petit kit de soin à votre tribut mais… ce n'est pas gratuit, dit une vieille femme qui a l'air d'être tombée dans un pot de peinture.

Il soupire, faire ça pour un petit kit de soin, ça ne vaut pas le coût. Il s'éclipse à la recherche d'autre sponsors. Ils sont durs en affaire, il joue de son charme mais ça ne semble pas suffire.

Il s'arrête un instant devant l'un des nombreux grands écrans. Sean est dans une grotte, le visage ensanglanté. Il serre les dents, il souffre. Il demande en vain un désinfectant. Finnick secoue la tête, les mentors du Onze sont absents de la place, personne ne l'aidera.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, il se retourne pour faire face à un homme atrocement modifié. Il a des épines dorées qui ornent son crâne chauve et tatoué, des yeux rouges et une peau écailleuse par endroit avec une langue fourchu comme celle d'un serpent. Cet homme, c'est Athaën Kloax. Il a hérité d'une véritable fortune à la mort de son père, le troisième homme le plus riche du Capitole. C'est un fou des Jeux, et il compte bien se faire plaisir en investissant dans cette sordide tradition.

— J'ai un arrangement à vous proposer, déclare l'homme d'une voix profonde.

— Je vous écoute Monsieur, sourit Finnick en masquant son inquiétude.

— Je suis prêt à sponsoriser votre tribut pour toute la durée des Jeux, commence l'homme.

Finnick se retient de hurler de joie, mais une telle proposition cache quelque chose.

— Ma femme a une lubie, elle veut passer un moment avec vous mais… voyez-vous… c'est _ma _femme, explique-t-il en accentuant le « ma ». Donc je tolère son caprice si je participe. Ainsi je peux sponsoriser un tribut prometteur, vous n'aurez plus besoin de chercher et Novia cessera ses supplications incessantes.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il accepte. Après tout, chaque personne ici lui demandera des faveurs sexuelles alors autant le faire avec une personne qui lui garantit un sponsoring pour l'entière durée des Jeux. Il lui serre vigoureusement la main, presque soulagé de n'avoir à coucher qu'une seule fois pour cette histoire de sponsor.

**.**

**.**

Finnick est guidé jusqu'à une luxueuse demeure, non loin du palais présidentiel. Un Muet l'escorte à travers ce labyrinthe de pièces plus richement décorées les unes que les autres et s'arrête face à une double porte en bois exotique parée de lamelles d'or.

Elles s'ouvrent sur une chambre à dominance noire et rouge avec de discrètes notes de blanc apportées par des orchidées surdimensionnées. Une moquette épaisse réchauffe cet endroit aux allures de temple du sadomasochisme. Des menottes trainent dans un coin, un fouet est posé sur une commode, prêt à siffler et faire rougir la chair. Un parfum fleuri embaume une atmosphère respirant la luxure. Le regard du vainqueur se pose sur un lit rond trônant fièrement au centre de ce sanctuaire de la volupté.

Finnick soupire, pourtant habitué aux envies étranges des habitants de cette ville. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, on le déshabille, l'enduit d'une huile parfumée et de poudre d'or. Il frissonne, serre les poings, il ne doit rien montrer.

Athaën entre, le jauge. La tension est palpable et l'arrivée de sa femme ne va pas arranger les choses.

Novia est belle. Finnick est agréablement surpris devant cette femme aux longs cheveux roses, agrémentés de plumes d'autruche, qui dissimulent sa poitrine et une partie d'un immense tatouage faisant éclore des bourgeons au rythme des battements de son cœur.

C'est une étreinte sauvage, obligatoire, accompagnée de pilules pour simuler une excitation que Finnick ne parvient pas à atteindre dans cet ambiance puant le stupre. Son corps est utilisé, il est un jouet, une vulgaire chose dont on se fout et que l'on exploite jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Il pense à Annie, subit l'humiliation d'une sodomie contrainte par un mari dominant et jaloux. Il fait ça pour donner une chance à Ewen de vivre, de retourner au district et _la_ sauver.

À la fin de cet insoutenable coït, les trois se laissent aller sur le lit. Le couple s'endort après de longues caresses, tendrement enlacé. Finnick fixe le plafond, le rythme cardiaque à peine apaisé. Depuis le temps, il a compris qu'au Capitole, il n'obtenait les choses que sur l'oreiller.

* * *

_Dans une maison d'un quartier tranquille au cœur de la ville. _

Aeringue rentre chez elle avec ses deux enfants, heureuse de ses achats. Sa fille s'amuse à faire cracher la substance noire à la poupée en riant.

— Je suis la protégée d'Evène ! dit-elle avec sa petite voix aigüe.

— C'est Ewen son prénom ! réplique le frère. Je vais tuer tous les tributs !

— Non ! Evène il est gentil ! couine-t-elle. Maman ! Il dit qu'Evène il va tous les tuer !

— EWEN ! Il s'appelle Ewen ! Apprend à parler espèce de bébé, peste le garçon.

— Maman ! Il m'a traité de bébé, braille la gamine.

Elle ne les écoutes pas, montant quatre à quatre les escaliers pour savourer son film. Elle attrape sa tablette et transfert « Les tridents dressés », prête à se faire un plaisir solitaire. Deux hommes au corps divins, venant d'une contrée exotique et qui s'ébattent dans un rapport violent, quoi de mieux ?

Elle se mordille la lèvre, gratte le dos de son lynx et appuie sur « play ». Pour son anniversaire elle se paiera du bon temps avec Finnick et, si Ewen sort vainqueur, peut-être pourra-t-elle louer ses services ?

**.**

**.**

Aaron rentre, exténué. Son travail d'architecte l'épuise et les exigences folles de ses clients deviennent de plus en plus compliquées à satisfaire. Il s'étire longuement, se masse la nuque et allume la télévision au salon.

— Papa ! Papa, regarde ma poupée Viltis ! s'enthousiasme sa fille en lui sautant dessus.

— Elle est très jolie, soupire l'homme en augmentant le volume de la télévision.

— Regarde ! s'exclame-t-elle en appuyant sur le ventre de la poupée.

Le liquide noir tâche la chemise hors de prix du père de famille.

— Laïlie, allons préparer des gâteaux, suggère Aeringue pour éviter que son mari achève la gamine.

— Oui ! Je veux en faire aux myrtilles et aux banawies, déclare la petite fille.

— Les banawies ça existe pas, râle son frère en s'installant à côté de son père.

— Si ! La fée Alcyna a fait un gâteau aux banawies ce matin et tous les lutins ont adorés ! proteste Laïlie.

— Ma chérie, nous allons les faire à la pomme car il n'y a plus de banawies, tranche Aeringue en maudissant le dessin-animé auquel est accro sa fille.

— -Bienvenue dans les Hunger Games, les meilleurs moments ! Caesar à votre service, pour vous permettre de ne rien rater de cette édition fabuleuse, annonce l'animateur.

— Chérie, apporte-moi un café s'il te plait ! lance Aaron en direction de son épouse qui s'affaire en cuisine.

— Un instant ! répond sa femme en expliquant encore une fois à Laïlie que les banawies n'existent pas.

Les images de corps mutilés ne choquent plus Kalian. Du haut de ses huit ans il s'amuse des combats et des trahisons qui se jouent devant lui. Dans ses yeux violets d'enfant, le terrible piège du Haut Juge Laoji n'est qu'une distraction, une nouvelle idée de jeu pour la cour de récréation.

— Regarde papa ! Ils ont tout éteint ! s'enflamme-t-il en sautillant sur le canapé.

Il applaudit les créatures immondes qui envahissent les murs de la salle de la Corne d'abondance en poussant des cris perçants, presque assourdissants. Une photo de celle-ci apparait à l'écran sous les cris enthousiastes du petit garçon.

— Les Gargouilles sont une invention du Haut Juge Laoji ! Un véritable cauchemar pour nos tributs, déclare Caesar d'une voix faussement apeurée. Elles mesurent deux mètres, une peau semblable aux statuts de marbres, des yeux larmoyant de sang, des ailes démoniaques mais surtout…

— Mais surtout ? s'impatiente Kalian, comme si l'animateur pouvait l'entendre.

— Mais surtout, des serpes aiguisées qui remplacent leurs mains ! s'emballe-t-il devant l'effroyable illustration des mutations.

Aaron sourit en voyant les carrières se battre avant de fuir, grièvement blessés, loin les Gargouilles. Cette édition est sans doute l'une des plus réussie !

* * *

_Dans la salle de contrôle. _

Ryad pianote sur le diverses tablettes face à lui. L'écran de contrôle indique que les carrières ne sont pas retournés à la Corne, mais le couple du Six est tombé dans le piège.

— Regarde Athalie ! Les carrières ont désertés le secteur, nous pouvons rester ici pour la nuit, suggère Lither.

— Je ne sais pas trop… je trouve l'endroit sinistre, larmoie-t-elle en frissonnant.

Il fait volte-face et l'enlace tendrement. Ryad sourit, au Capitole on aime les histoires d'amour tragiques. Lither l'embrasse longuement. Pour accentuer le romantisme de la scène, Ryad active le crépuscule et fait voler quelques lucioles près d'eux.

Les deux adolescents finissent par se détacher. Sans qu'ils s'en soient rendus compte, une étrange population a envahie la cour paisible du château.

— Nous avons activé les esprits pacifiques, monsieur, annonce une Juge.

— Parfait. Placez-moi l'écran numéro deux sur le carrière du Quatre et son alliance, ordonne Laoji.

Il observe le petit groupe qui mange un lapin cuit sur une broche de fortune. Mahogany rit, Viltis aussi, ce n'est pas acceptable. Les Jeux ne sont pas là pour être amusant, c'est un châtiment. Le Haut Juge fulmine et crispe ses mains sur la rambarde d'acier qui le sépare des Juges.

— Activez les Farfadets, il faut effrayer la gamine pour les envoyer du côté de la montagne ! fulmine-t-il.

— Bien, Monsieur, répond docilement un Juge.

Des créatures surgissent de leurs cachettes. Elles ne mesurent pas plus d'un mètre de haut. Leur peau grisâtre est couverte de verrues et leur nez écrasé déforme un visage affreux au sourire sadique. Ils n'ont l'air de rien dans leurs guenilles crasseuses mais leur flûte de pan est redoutable !

— Ewen, c'est encore eux ! gémit Viltis en étant prise de tremblements incontrôlés.

— Il faut fuir ! lance Mahogany, prêt à détaler comme un lièvre.

— Nous devons les combattre ! contredit Ashock, en faisant étinceler le métal de son arme à la lueur du soleil couchant.

— Ils sont trop nombreux, remarque Ewen en analysant rapidement la situation. Ils ont l'air de vivre que dans les bois.

— Et alors ? crache Ashock en menaçant les créatures avec sa faux.

— On doit changer d'endroit, conclue Mahogany qui avait fait le même raisonnement que son ainé.

Ryad Laoji jubile, parier sur la capacité de raisonnement des tributs n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il se délecte de la course poursuite qui suit leur décision. Les farfadets jouent leur musique entêtante, commençant à atteindre l'esprit de l'alliance.

— Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de danser, s'étonne Viltis d'un air absent.

— Non ! Bouche-toi les oreilles ! hurle Ewen.

— Pourquoi ? Cette musique est si jolie, murmure-t-elle.

D'un coup d'œil il repère l'un des flûtistes et plante sa hallebarde dans la cage thoracique. Ashock en fauche en second tout en poursuivant leur route. Mahogany a les mains plaqués sur les oreilles et court à en perdre haleine, Ewen déchire des petits bouts de tissus qui entortille dans ses oreilles et dans celles de ses coéquipiers.

— Intelligent, complimente Laoji dans un souffle.

Il balaye les écrans du regard et actionne une manette qui plonge l'arène dans les ténèbres. Une nouvelle nuit commence.

* * *

_**L**_a fin de ce chapitre très capitolien !

So… Je passe à la réponse aux reviews avec mes acolytes Ryad Laoji, Ewen et Finnick.

-Forcément, on sort l'atout charme pour répondre aux reviews, fanfaronne Finnick.

-Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de me mettre dans une arène de taré, il faut en plus que je me coltine la réponse aux reviews ? râle Ewen en essuyant son corps humide.

-Toi aussi tu te balades à poil ? demande L-Jay, suspicieuse.

-Non, je sors de la douche ! Bon, on commence par qui ? Et puis y'a pas eu de mort ?

Ryad Laoji s'éclaircit la gorge, l'air un peu contrarié.

-Une seule… _Souane_. Vous pourriez vous entre-tuer un peu plus ! reproche-t-il en tapotant rageusement sur sa tablette.

-Bah voyons… soupire Ewen.

-BON ! Répondons à **Jun-fuu**, interrompt L-Jay.

-Elle a trouvé le bain de sang cool. Mais c'est pas cool un bain de sang, c'est l'horreur un bain de…

-EWEN ! Contente-toi d'être beau s'il te plait, coupe L-Jay. Merci pour les compliments mademoiselle quatre-vingt-cinq pourcent au quizz ! Et oui, Azure vit seule…

-Elle a essayé de me violer, se plaint Finnick.

-Pauvre chou, raille L-Jay.

-J'aime beaucoup **Manoirmalfoys** qui entend des rires démoniaques quand on parle de « nuit cauchemardesque », sourit Laoji.

-Mais Ashock n'a pas besoin d'enlever la chemise, il a rien à montrer, se moque Ewen.

-Je ne fais pas de proposition douteuses, non mais oh ! Je suis pur et chaste moi, se défend Finnick.

-Bah voyons, on y croit tous ! réplique L-Jay.

-**Aeringue** elle fait des reviews de trois kilomètres de long ! s'affole Ewen. En plus elle s'appelle comme la perverse du chapitre qui regarde des pornos gay avec Finnick et moi…

-C'est une dédicace ! C'est parce qu'elle est yaoïste, explique L-Jay en croquant dans un cookie. Beurk !

-Pourquoi tu t'obstine à les manger ? Et je ne veux pas tourner un porno avec lui moi… pleurniche Finnick.

-Tu feras ce qu'on te dit ! tranche L-jay. Oui j'ai fais une arène « randonnée » en partenariat avec Décathlon®…

-_Tu_ as fait ? s'offusque Laoji.

-Je ne rentrerai pas dans le débat. En effet Ebony a très mal agi en tuant sa partenaire comme ça, bouh c'est pas bien Ebony. En ce qui concerne la mutation, il fallait bien que quelqu'un sorte les cadavres de la tour !

-C'est vrai que le mec qui se fait dessus c'est crade, commente Finnick en grimaçant.

-Oui mais… c'est comme ça, hein ! Ewen a effectivement perdu sa virginité meurtrière.

-C'est mignon, ricane Finnick.

-Et je ne suis pas contre l'idée que Fayne nous suive, sourit Ewen avec un air vaguement pervers.

-Ça va tringler dans l'arène, soupire Finnick.

-Non ! On ne tringle pas dans mon chef d'œuvre ! s'insurge Laoji.

-Mais oui, passons à **Sorcikator**, le seul homme de notre groupe. Je te pardonne mon petit chou à la crème de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

-Alors ça c'est vraiment trop débile comme surnom, marmonne Ewen.

-Sois pas jaloux ! Je savais que tu aimerais et je te fais plein de poutoux baveux pour te remercier de tous tes compliments ! rit L-Jay.

-Encore une qui fait des reviews longues comme ma…

-Finnick tais-toi ! intervient Ewen. **Carnivore-Encore**, elle est méchante avec moi.

-C'est vrai que ce n'était pas la démonstration de logique de l'année, remarque Finnick.

-Peuchère… Allons Ewen, on t'aime comme ça ! Tu viendras me faire un câlin dans la chambre après, rassure L-Jay. Pour en revenir à la reviews, j'adore ce genre de pétage de cable moi aussi !

-Et c'est effectivement la mort la plus conne du siècle, rage Laoji, toujours traumatisé par la fin de la tribut du Un.

-Effectivement. J'aime le vomi et alors ? Ça vous pose un problème ? … Bon c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Ewen franchement tu aurais pu l'enlever ta chemise, reproche L-Jay.

-Au prochain chapitre ! promet l'intéressé.

-Bien. La blague d'Ashock était quand même digne d'Ebony, soupire L-Jay.

-En même temps, quand l'auteure a un humour de merde, se moque Laoji.

-T'as pas une arène à contrôler ? rétorque L-Jay. Je sais que tu me hais pas pour du vrai ! Et puis si tu me détestes, et bien je ne te bêta-readerai pas !

-Jay invente des verbes, bonsoir ! plaisante Finnick.

-**Happy Ria** aussi elle est fan d'Ashock ! Mais c'est mon histoire, sapristi et morue pourrie ! maugrée Ewen.

-Oui mais elle voulait aussi que tu enlèves ta chemise donc nous allons lui faire un gros bisou baveux ! déclare L-Jay en salivant.

-Mais elle a dit qu'elle ne me voyait pas vainqueur, proteste doucement Ewen.

-Arrête de râler ! **WoR **elle est folle de toi en plus ! console L-Jay en lui caressant la joue.

-Elle est fan de tous les personnages ! En plus je suis sûr qu'elle préfère Ebony et…

-C'est pas juste ! coupe Souane en pleurant, un livre de Twilight à la main.

Quatre regards curieux se posent sur elle.

-Oui ! Je me fais tuer par un « vampire » mais dans le livre là… Et bah ça se passe pas du tout comme ça ! Aslyo il aurait dû être trop beau, me séduire, m'emmener en forêt...

-Vous étiez en forêt, fait remarquer Laoji.

-Rah la ferme ! crie-t-elle. Je m'en fous, je plaque tout et je me casse dans le fandom Twilight !

Ils restent interloqués en la voyant claquer la porte. Cette réponse au reviews, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews !


	8. Troisième Jour

**_B_**onjour mes petits zestes !

Et oui je poste, et je poste avec une grande nouvelle ! J'ai une obligation professionnelle qui me contraint à finir d'écrire dans fanfic d'ici quinze jours. Donc vous allez retrouver le rythme de trois chapitres par semaine !

Je fais une petite dédicace aux membres du groupe qui sont un véritable élément de bonne humeur quand j'écris.

Je remercie WoR pour sa correction et son avis éclairé.

Et comme toujours, je remercie les lecteurs et surtout ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer.

Et toute suite, la réponse aux reviews :

Lila BWH : Ah bah bravo ! On lit mon chapitre en faisant une partouze, c'est du joli tout ça ! Meuh non tu ne me fais pas peur ! Vas donc faire des étirements !

Cha9512 : Une revenante de la reviews ! Merci pour le compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Pour le DVD des Tridents dressés, tu t'adresseras à Aeringue ! C'est vrai que les coulisses des Jeux sont quelques choses de très intéressant à explorer et écrire

Rhubarbe : Je sais que tu aimes les chapitres du Capitole… petite cochonne qui est venu s'inscrire sur le groupe juste pour le threesome *pourquoi ça fini toujours en histoire de cul avec moi ?*. Et si il gagne tu fais quoi ? Hein ? *Si elle te dit : « j'arrête les reviews » et bien… tu auras l'air conne*

Aeringue : Oui c'est adorable de les voir se bourrer la gueule… hum. Fayne devrait fuir je pense, sinon elle va gouter à la branche de Blight ! *Je sors*

**.**

**.**

*Je re-rentre parce que c'est ma fic quand même*. Effectivement pauvre Fayne, qu'elle gagne ou qu'elle perde… ça sera pas drôle pour elle. Oui c'est mignon le vomi ! Et le syndrome du vampire c'est juste fantastique à écrire. Ce film c'est toi qui l'a écrit je te rappelle *hum* et qui l'a posté sur le groupe *placement produits*.

Manoirmalfoys : Mais… pourquoi j'ai parlé de ce film ? T_T. Bravo, tu as parlé de la mort de Finnick et donc maintenant… je pleure. Je pense pas que Haymitch ait été prostitué. De suite ! Parce que c'est un vampire il faut le tuer… non il met de l'ambiance c'est cool !

Sorcikator : Tu as saisi l'essentiel !

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Troisième Jour**

_-Affronter l'imaginaire-_

* * *

Je suis réveillé depuis des heures. J'ai regardé le soleil se lever, le ciel devenir bleu avant de se couvrir de nuages gris. L'humidité glaciale plaque les vêtements à nos corps gelés. Viltis dort contre moi, emmitouflée dans l'épaisse couverture avec Mahogany. Je caresse ses cheveux, la nuit a encore était éprouvante et je les laisse dormir pour qu'ils oublient la faim et le lieu où ils se trouvent.

J'observe les alentours, nous sommes au pied d'un relief montagneux, trop raide et trop net pour être l'œuvre de la nature. J'ose espérer qu'il s'agit d'une zone que les juges n'auront pas piégée.

Mes pensées se tournent vers Dica et Iara, hier c'est le visage de Souane qui a illuminé la nuit. Sa photo était jolie, elle souriait, comme si elle n'avait pas peur des Jeux. Un seul mort, c'est un score maigre pour le Haut-juge.

Je triture mes doigts devenus violets, souffle dessus. J'ai tellement froid. L'air qui s'échappe de ma bouche forme une brume, je n'ai jamais connu ça au district Quatre. La douceur du climat côtier me manque, l'odeur de l'iode, le cri des mouettes. Tout ça me semble si loin alors que je n'ai quitté la Grève que depuis une semaine. Je frissonne et me souviens du mot de Finnick qui accompagnait le parachute. Je pose délicatement Mahogany et Viltis sur le sol et me redresse. Le tissu blanc, devenu transparent, révèle ma musculature. Je retire ma chemise dans un geste rageur et claque des dents. J'ai une plaie à l'abdomen qui commence à s'infecter. Elle est rouge, chaude, j'espère que le sponsor sera généreux.

— Nous avons froid ! je lance au ciel en effleurant ma blessure.

Je reste exposé, torse nu, à la vue des caméras. L'impression que je ne peux obtenir les choses que par mon corps et non par ma bravoure et mon aptitude à survivre me dégoute. Au fond de moi, je sais que je suis devenu un jouet. Les habitants colorés du Capitole doivent bien rire en me voyant à moitié à poil dans une arène où on crève de froid.

J'attends, des secondes, des minutes, ou peut-être plus. Un parachute argenté, avec un paquetage conséquent, descend paresseusement vers moi. Je le saisis et l'ouvre sans attendre. Je découvre quatre chemises en tissu très épais, toujours dans le style de nos tenues et un petit flacon. L'étiquette de celui-ci mentionne qu'il s'agit d'un puissant désinfectant à base de Lys. Une carte accompagne le généreux coli.

« _Cette année, les cadeaux doivent être d'une autre époque. F. »_

J'applique la solution, la fiole ne contient que quelques gouttes. J'espérais une guérissons miraculeuse, la disparition de la plaie comme je l'ai déjà vu dans d'autre éditions mais… rien. Le produit sent l'alcool et repend une sensation de picotement tout le long de l'infection. Je me compose un sourire, je crois que le message de Finnick est clair. Il n'y aura pas de produits miracles du Capitole dans cette édition.

— Merci ! dis-je en m'habillant.

Ashock s'agite dans son sommeil et ouvre un œil vitreux. Je lui donne un vêtement qui a l'air à sa taille.

— C'est quoi ce truc ? Et pourquoi tu pues la fleur alcoolisée ? Tu te parfumes ? maugrée-t-il, encore ensommeillé.

— Cadeau d'un sponsor pour qu'on se les gèle moins. Et pour la fleur, c'est le désinfectant, j'explique en allumant un feu pour faire griller le lapin que vous avons eu cette nuit dans un collet.

— Ils pouvaient pas te filer un de leur truc magique, ronchonne-t-il, décidément pas du matin.

— Sur la carte Finnick me dit que les cadeux sont d'une autre époque, je soupire en attisant les petites flammes.

— Génial… Tu l'as choppé quand ce lapin ?

— À l'aube, on va manger avant de partir, je déclare en dépeçant la bête avec un couteau de chasse.

— On laisse les petits dormir ? interroge-t-il en désignant Mahogany et Viltis du menton.

— Oui, tant qu'ils dorment, ils n'ont pas faim ou froid, je raisonne en bricolant un tournebroche avec des branches.

Au loin j'entends crier. Azure court, se jette au sol, se roule par terre et essaye de s'arracher les vêtements.

— Je brûle ! Je brûle ! hurle-t-elle. Pitié arrêtez ça ! supplie-t-elle, en larmes.

Elle s'éloigne, titube et finit par complètement se déshabiller. Avec Ashock, nous nous regardons, désorientés.

— Tu as vu des flammes toi ? demande-t-il, encore sous le choc d'avoir vu la carrière disparaitre, nue, dans les bois.

— Pas la moindre… Elle délire, comme toi quand tu as bu l'eau du lac, je souffle en surveillant notre repas.

— Mais, je me suis pas foutu à poil moi ! rétorque-t-il.

— Tu n'avais pas l'impression de brûler vif non plus, dis-je calmement.

— Ça se tient.

Viltis et Mahogany finissent par se réveiller, attirés par l'odeur du lapin qui finit de cuire. Viltis pique un baiser sur la joue de chacun.

— Vous avez bien dormi ? questionne-t-elle, comme si nous n'étions pas dans une arène.

— Oui, comme une loutre ! je mens, en lui souriant.

— On dit : comme un _loir_, Ewen… soupire Ashock qui ne comprend pas mon ignorance pour certaines expressions.

— Ouai, du lapin au petit-déjeuner ! J'adore ! s'enthousiasme Mahogany avec son air espiègle.

— De toutes façons toi, tant qu'il y a de la bouffe… se moque gentiment Viltis en saisissant une chemise chaude. C'est quoi ça ?

— Un cadeau, il y en a une pour Maho et une autre pour toi, je réponds en découpant le lapin.

— Tu t'es déshabillé ? rigole Mahogany.

— Allons… pas besoin de ça pour avoir des sponsors ! j'assure en détournant le regard.

Je sais que c'est un mensonge, encore. Mais je veux préserver Viltis. Alors pour elle, j'ai merveilleusement bien dormi et les gens du Capitole ne sont pas des pervers ayant besoin de voir mes muscles pour nous aider. Je la prends dans mes bras et fourre mon visage dans sa tignasse noire. Elle tousse, pourrie mon nouveau vêtement, mais je m'en moque. Elle me rappelle tellement Rozenn. Son humour, sa façon de ne jamais se plaindre, son sourire, ses cheveux… Je ferme les yeux et reviens quelques années en arrières.

**.**

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour Rozenn. Nous allons prendre la mer ensemble pour la première fois.

Elle tourne sur elle-même dans la cuisine, fière de porter sa tenue de mousse. Son pantalon trois-quarts est trop grand. Il lui tombe un peu sur les hanches et son buste, encore enfantin et dépourvu de forme, se perds dans sa marinière déjà usée par ma mère quand elle était encore mousse.

— Arrête de bouger, je dois resserrer la taille, grogne ma mère en faisant des points avec ses doigts agiles.

— Maman, tu as des mains en or ! Tu devrais ouvrir un atelier de couture à la Ville ! Ici, t'as jamais de clients, fait remarquer Rozenn.

— Oui, mais je répare les filets et sans moi nous n'aurions que des filets percés dans lesquels les pêcheurs n'attraperaient jamais rien, rétorque maman.

— Un jour tu ouvriras ta boutique à la Ville et tu gagneras plein d'argent ! je promets en mangeant une pomme à la peau flétrie.

— Avant d'ouvrir une boutique à la Ville, je vais faire en sorte que ta sœur ne se retrouve pas cul nu sur le bateau !

— On dit un navire, maman ! Parce que les bateaux naviguent sur l'eau douce, que l'on trouve à l'intérieur des terres, et les navires sur l'eau salée, à l'extérieur ! déclare ma sœur en récitant parfaitement la toute dernière leçon qu'elle a apprise à l'école.

— Tu en sais des choses, répond ma mère en s'écartant. Voilà ! Ça devrait tenir.

Nous quittons la maison, elle sautille joyeusement, ses boucles noires au vent.

— Regarde où tu marches, je réprimande gentiment.

— Il est comment le Vaillant ? Il est beau ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est très bien et c'est le meilleur bateau de la Grève.

— Navire, c'est un navire ! Parce que tu sais, les bateaux… commence-t-elle.

— Oui, je sais. Les bateaux, c'est pas des navires, je l'interromps.

Elle continue de couiner et de parler de ce qu'elle va faire sur le _navire_.

Quand nous montons à bord, elle glisse sur le pont et s'étale devant les marins, hilares. Je l'aide à se relever en riant, elle est rouge de confusion. Elle masse ses fesses douloureuses et écoute les ordres du capitaine. Elle s'attelle à nettoyer le pont sous les moqueries des autres qui la bizutent. Elle prend un seau de viscères sur la tête, doit faire des choses impossibles, comme compter le nombre de trous dans les filets sous la surveillance du capitaine.

À la fin de la journée, elle est humiliée, fâchée et me regarde de travers à table.

— T'aurais dû me défendre ! crie-t-elle.

— Désolé, mais c'est drôle le bizutage. Moi aussi on me l'a fait, je me défends.

— T'es mon grand frère ! T'aurais dû les empêcher de me faire de la peine ! Comme quand Gali m'avait volé mes bonbons durement gagné à l'école et que toi, au lieu de m'aider, tu les as mangés avec lui !

— Il faut que tu grandisses un peu, je rétorque.

— Ouai, bah je vais grandir sans toi parce que je t'aime plus ! J'ai plus de frère !

Elle quitte la pièce centrale de notre maison pour aller pleurer dans la chambre.

**.**

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas eu de remords. Puis les jours ont passé. Elle pleurait chaque soir, vomissait à l'idée d'aller travailler et, surtout, elle ne me parlait pas. J'ai fini par en avoir le cœur lourd. Un soir en rentrant à la maison, j'ai trouvé ma mère, pâle comme une morte, un bandage ensanglanté à la place de la main. Mon père n'était plus là, on l'avait prise en train de voler. C'était la loi, à la Grève, les voleurs ont la main tranchée. Alors j'ai compris que je devais cesser de penser qu'à ma petite personne et que je devais les protéger, toutes les deux.

Je suis allé voir l'équipage, je leur ai dit ma façon de penser. Ça n'a pas plu et on m'a envoyé, avec ma sœur, travailler sur un autre navire. Aucun marin n'a pu l'approcher, et tous l'ont respectée. J'étais fier de moi mais ça ne suffisait pas. Je voyais ma mère s'éreinter à faire des petits travaux et Rozenn s'abimer un peu plus chaque jour en allant pêcher.

Les Jeux sont devenus la solution parfaite.

Voilà pourquoi je suis ici, à me retenir de pleurer sur une gamine de treize ans qui va probablement mourir dans les jours à venir.

— Pardon Ewen, j'ai voulu m'écarter pour tousser mais… t'étais pas décidé à me lâcher, chuchote-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je la rassure. On va manger, avant de reprendre la route.

Elle hoche la tête et s'assoit avec les autres. Je répartis les morceaux, ils me paraissent étranges. On dirait qu'ils ont verdis, comme s'ils moisissaient en accéléré.

— Putain ! Ça fait comme le lapin d'hier soir ! s'insurge Ashock en jetant le morceau. Y'a rien de comestible dans cette foutu arène ?

— J'ai des noix. Tiens, prends-en, dis-je en lui donnant le petit sac en toile les contenant.

— Je vais récupérer les gourdes, elles ont dû se remplir cette nuit, déclare Mahogany.

Nous levons le camp, les ricanements des créatures du bois nous encouragent à aller vers la montagne.

**.**

**.**

La pente est raide, l'ascension est franchement pénible. Nous sommes à bout de souffle et en sueur.

— Y'a un plateau ! Encore un petit effort ! encourage Mahogany, plus agile que nous pour suivre le sentier escarpé.

— M'en fous du plateau, je veux à bouffer, grogne Ashock.

— Il doit bien y avoir une source de nourriture quelque part, j'assure en reposant Viltis. Tu te sens de marcher jusqu'en haut ?

— Je suis fatiguée, proteste-t-elle doucement alors que son ventre émet un gargouillement sonore.

— On devient faible à force de bouffer que des conneries de noix et de confiture, rage Ashock que la faim rend irritable.

Nous atteignons enfin le fameux plateau. La vue est à couper le souffle et nous prenons conscience de la taille de l'arène. Elle est nichée dans un cercle montagneux. La forêt occupe toute la vallée. Le château, où se situe la Corne d'abondance, est perché sur une falaise. Le lac semble immense, même vu d'aussi loin. Son eau scintille, il y a du mouvement sur l'îlot central.

— Quelle charmante idée de mettre des mutations de tributs morts en guise de décor, raille Ashock.

— Tu viendras me voir sur l'île ? demande Viltis en plantant ses yeux gris dans les miens.

Il y a un silence. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Au fond, j'aimerais pouvoir l'emmener loin d'ici, avec moi. Je la serre fort contre moi et lui murmure une promesse. Mahogany s'assoit, les yeux dans le vague.

— Je me demande si on a encore mal après… chuchote-t-il.

— Non, tu n'as plus jamais mal, tu ne fais que te reposer, je réponds en posant ma main sur son épaule.

— Pourquoi on se repose, si de toute façon on n'a plus à vivre après ? demande Viltis, toujours aussi perspicace.

— Je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose après, dis-je sur un ton rassurant.

— Oui, c'est ridicule, on peut pas cesser d'exister comme ça, sans rien après ! renchérit Ashock.

Nous observons le décor féerique, ça aurait pu être un lieu magnifique s'il n'était pas le théâtre de la mort de vingt-trois innocents.

**.**

**.**

Nous continuons notre exploration, la faim accrochée à l'estomac. Une odeur de nourriture nous guide, il doit y avoir une réserve cachée !

— Regardez ! s'exclame Viltis en pointant du doigt un genre de minuscule vallée où dorment deux créatures verdâtres immenses.

— Des trolls, souffle Mahogany. Dans mon district, une légende dit qu'il y en a dans notre forêt !

— Et c'est intelligent comme bestiole ? je demande en les regardant ronfler bruyamment.

— J'sais pas. Mais ils ont un joli tas de nourriture, remarque Mahogany.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Viltis se laisse glisser le long de la paroi, un sac vide à la main.

— Viltis, non ! je m'écris.

— Chut ! Envoie la corde, chuchote-t-elle.

Je fouille rapidement dans le sac et en sors la fameuse corde. Je lui lance, elle se l'attache à la taille. Ashock rassemble les affaires éparpillées par Viltis dans le second sac. Je retiens mon souffle alors qu'elle se faufile agilement entre les créatures pour voler de la nourriture. Je suis admiratif, elle est rapide et furtive.

— On va avoir à bouffer, les gars ! sourit Ashock en se léchant les babines d'avance.

Elle remplit le sac de choses plutôt sèches et prends quelques rares produits frais. Elle revient à pas de loup et tire sur la corde pour me signifier que je dois l'aider à remonter. Je tire de toutes mes forces, elle prend appui sur la paroi.

— Tu y es presque ! dis-je en continuant de tirer.

Elle lève le pouce en souriant. Son pied se pose sur une roche qui cède sous son poids. Elle entraine d'autres pierres dans sa chute et s'écrase sur la tête d'un des trolls.

— Graoumph ? semble s'interroger la bête en prenant le projectile qui vient de le percuter dans sa grosse main pleine de pustules. Agadarouph dagaroumgoum ! rugit-il en le jetant sur l'autre troll.

Nous cessons de bouger et même de respirer. Viltis est encore à plusieurs mètres de nous. S'ils la voient, nous sommes fichus. Le second troll se réveille en se massant la tête et analyse, si tant qu'il en soit capable, la situation.

— Agadarouph ? Tokalata caroumph ! proteste-t-il.

— Agadarouph, badaka caroumroum ! réplique l'autre.

— « Agadarouph », ça doit vouloir dire « réveiller », pouffe Ashock.

— Tu crois que c'est le moment de rire ? je peste à mi-voix.

Les deux géants pustuleux se lèvent, prêts à se battre. J'en profite pour tirer Viltis qui laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise en sentant le mouvement. Elle plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche mais c'est trop tard.

Les trolls la repèrent et saisissent leurs monstrueux gourdins cloutés. Viltis crie, je reste crispé sur la corde. Un premier coup s'abat, percutant de plein fouet la pente rocheuse. La corde est sectionnée sur le coup, tout se passe très vite.

Le tremblement produit par l'onde de choc nous fait dégringoler dans le vallon. Machinalement, je me protège avec mes bras. Je ferme les yeux, serre mes paupières jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité soit envahie d'une étrange clarté peuplée de souvenirs. Je revis ma rencontre avec Annie, cette nuit où elle s'est perdue dans la Grève avec sa robe de deuil.

C'est vraiment trop con comme mort !

Au lieu du choc sourd et fatal auquel je m'attendais, j'entends une éclaboussure et me retrouve trempé et collant. Une odeur sucrée envahis mes narines, un liquide poisseux tente de pénétrer mes poumons. Je tousse et crache. Je ne suis pas mort.

— Super, on a atterri dans la bouffe, on peut servir de banquet maintenant ! crache Ashock en se dépêtrant du tas géant de fruit où nous sommes.

— Au moins, on est en vie ! je rétorque en ouvrant les yeux.

Ma hallebarde s'est plantée à quelques mètres de là. Je m'en empare et cours jusqu'à la créature qui tient Viltis. Il doit faire bien trois mètres de haut et sa tête est ridiculement petite par rapport au reste du corps. Mahogany me fait un signe discret et me montre la corde du doigt. Je hoche la tête et désigne les pieds du troll qui est sur le point d'écraser Viltis avec sa poigne.

Ashock bondit sur le pied du second et plante sa faux dans l'orteil à l'ongle abimés et sale. Un liquide vert et puant gicle et touche mon co-équipier. Il hurle et essaye de se débarrasser de la substance pendant que j'attire l'attention de l'autre créature.

— Hey ! Par-là mon gros ! Tu peux avoir deux tributs succulents à bouffer ! Regarde, je suis tendre et je dois avoir super bon goût ! je crie au troll qui me regarde avec un air curieux.

— Taganrouf gnam gnam ? interroge-t-il en grattant son crâne chauve.

— Mais oui ! Allez ! Mange-moi ! À moins que ton estomac soit trop petit pour nous deux… je provoque.

— Ewen, mais t'es suicidaire ! hurle Viltis en se débattant.

Je lui adresse un clin d'œil, la créature est piquée au vif par ma réflexion et m'empoigne. Je fais semblant de lutter alors qu'il m'élève au-dessus de lui. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, je ne peux pas me tromper. Je vois Mahogany courir autour des chevilles du monstre pour y faire des nœuds adroits. Il bascule sa tête en arrière et ouvre une gueule béante à l'haleine fétide. J'ai un haut-le-cœur que je réprime difficilement.

— Ewen ! glapit Viltis.

— Au moment où il me lâche, tu cris et tu plantes ton couteau de chasse dans sa main ! je rugis.

Je crispe mes doigts sur ma hallebarde alors que je sens sa poigne me libérer. La chute est vertigineuse Viltis pousse un hurlement à la limite de l'humain en plantant rageusement sa lame dans une pustule. Il tourne la tête, la pointe de mon arme vient crever son œil globuleux en libérant une substance blanchâtre.

Il laisse tomber Viltis. Ashock et Maho, qui ont vu la chute venir, tendent l'une de leur épaisse cape pour la réceptionner. J'entends leurs cris de victoire alors que le géant cherche à m'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte. Je récupère ma hallebarde et bondis sur son second œil. Je le rends aveugle, il cherche à tâtons son arme en bousculant l'autre troll.

Ils se rapprochent du tas de nourriture, j'en profite pour sauter et me servir de la quantité monstrueuse de fruits et légumes pour amortir ma chute. Des cris fusent, nous nous replions dans un recoin et observons les deux géants qui se fracassent le crâne à coup de massue et de gourdin clouté. Je cache les yeux de Viltis qui étouffe à grande peine ses exclamations horrifiées.

Les pustules éclatent dans des jets prodigieux qui ruinent l'herbe tendre du vallon et la dissipent dans des volutes de fumée. Il n'y a pas de sang, juste différents liquides infects. Nous protégeons notre visage des éclaboussures qui nous ont déjà bien atteintes et ont commencées à nous brûler la peau. La douleur est horrible mais nous devons rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'entretuent.

Au plus le troll aux yeux crevés bouge, au plus les nœuds se resserrent autour de ses chevilles gigantesques. Il tombe, entrainant dans sa chute son adversaire agonisant. Les deux ont la boite crânienne défoncée, à se demander comment ils peuvent survivre. Ils poussent de longs râles plaintifs, la respiration haletante. Nous restons immobiles et les entendons, enfin, expirer au soleil couchant.

Je serre Viltis dans mes bras, Mahogany craque et se laisse aller aux pleurs. Il a eu peur de perdre son amie –son _amour- _dans la bataille. Le silence règne, je caresse nerveusement les cheveux de ma protégée. Ashock me tapote l'épaule, un geste simple qui veut dire tellement. Il est là, il ne me lâchera pas.

Un cri perçant déchire l'obscurité et un coup de canon retenti. Soudain j'ai peur. Et si c'était Fayne ?

Je tremble, juste un peu. Les minutes qui nous séparent de la révélation s'égrainent à une lenteur sinistre. J'inspire profondément, je ne pensais pas que l'idée de la perdre pouvait me faire peur à ce point. Viltis se blottie contre moi, tousse sa substance noire en me murmurant de ne pas m'inquiéter.

Enfin l'hymne retentit, le visage déterminé d'Iara illumine le ciel. Nous mettons notre poing sur le cœur en signe de respect à la disparue. Désormais, Dica est seule.

* * *

**_B_**ouh ! Le bas de la page, déjà ! Oui, je sais que c'est nul mais c'est comme ça.

Rendez-vous Lundi pour le chapitre suivant !

Reviews, s'il vous plait ? *o*


	9. Quatrième Jour

_**B**_onjour mes petits zestes de citron !

Ah le mois de Mai… nos amis de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique sont en examens, ici certains sont en partiels, d'autre en concours et la plupart stressent pour le baccalauréat. Donc je vous souhaite à tous de réussir vos épreuves ! (Parce que si on vous prive d'internet j'aurai moins de reviews et… comment ça je sors ?)

Je remercie encore une fois mes lecteurs qui sont de plus en plus nombreux, mes revieweurs, les membres de notre joli groupe facebook et ma bêta-reader de choc (et épouse en ménage à trois avec Finnick dans la maison qui rend fou).

Je vous promets que je me donne à fond pour écrire la suite même si c'est de moins en moins évident. Vous savez que ces Jeux me tiennent à cœur et je ne veux pas les bâcler. Pour les lecteurs de Delirium : nous entrerons dans les Jeux d'Annie cet Été.

Je fais un bisou à mes revieweurs habituels qui sont pris en otage par les examens et les vilains professeurs !

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas pour la réponse aux reviews.

* * *

**Quatrième Jour**

_-Faire preuve d'honneur dans la survie-_

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis le début des Jeux, j'ai dormi en paix. Les cadavres des trolls nous ont protégés des autres tributs qui les auraient sûrement crus simplement endormis.

Nous nous sommes offerts le luxe de dormir jusqu'à tard dans la matinée. Sortir du vallon a été complexe mais nous y sommes parvenus et avons décidé, d'un commun accord, de retourner du côté du lac. Les petites créatures des bois sont infiniment moins dangereuses que les trolls. D'autant plus que ce matin nous avons entendus le pas lourds de leurs congénères qui faisaient des rondes de garde dans la montagne. Dissimulés dans un renfoncement, ils ne nous ont pas vus mais ce n'est pas passé loin.

Je soupire en songeant à la chance insolente que nous avons eue ce matin. Nous sommes silencieux, ici il y a de forte chance de croiser d'autre tributs alors mieux vaut rester discrets. Nous sommes poisseux, sales, je donnerais tout pour me laver. Les insectes viennent se coller à nous pour savourer les restants de jus sucré.

L'avantage de cette expédition dans la montagne, c'est que nous avons récupéré une quantité folle de nourriture. En nous rationnant raisonnablement, nous pouvons tenir plusieurs jours. Je suis fier de Viltis, elle a fait preuve d'un courage hors du commun en risquant d'aller chaparder de la nourriture à des créatures aussi effrayantes. Même si elle a toujours peur de l'inexpliqué et des mutations étranges qui peuplent l'arène, elle lutte de plus en plus et grandit chaque jour.

Cependant je dois rester réaliste, pour retrouver mon district et les bras d'Annie, je dois gagner. Et pour gagner, ils doivent tous mourir. Mais je ne tuerai pas Mahogany ni Viltis de ma main. Je ne peux pas. J'ignore si c'est un manque de courage ou juste la preuve que malgré toute la pression qu'exerce le Capitole sur nous, nous restons humains avant tout. Et un humain, même dans la survie, doit faire preuve d'honneur.

Nous arrivons au bord de ce lac si mystérieux. Je me demande si des gens s'y risquent encore à y boire.

— Regardez ! C'est Dica ! hurle Mahogany en pointant du doigt la silhouette frêle et inerte de la jeune fille.

Nous nous précipitons sur elle. Je la retourne et écarte avec délicatesse ses longues mèches de cheveux qui collent à son visage ensanglanté. Je pose mon oreille sur sa poitrine, j'entends les faibles pulsations de son cœur.

— Elle est vivante, mais salement blessée, dis-je en observant ses vêtements tâchés de sang et déchirés.

— On doit bouger ! On sera plus en sûreté dans les bois, plutôt qu'à découvert ici, déclare Ashock en regardant les alentours.

Je hoche la tête et soulève Dica. Je me tourne vers l'île Souane et Iara nous font un signe de la main avant de porter le poing sur leur cœur.

— Je ferai mon maximum, je murmure à l'attention des deux souvenirs de tributs qui hanteront l'arène pour toujours.

**.**

**.**

Nous retrouvons la clairière dans laquelle nous étions le premier jour. Un cocon de verdure, rassurant, aux ondes étrangement apaisantes. Il me semble que je respire mieux, que l'angoisse me quitte. Je ne saurais expliquer cette sensation.

Dans un mouvement fraternel j'embrasse le front de Dica en lui promettant silencieusement de la soigner. Ashock étale une couverture au sol pour que j'y dépose la jeune fille. Je sais qu'elle rougissait toujours en me voyant, mais une fille jolie comme elle doit avoir beaucoup de prétendant à son disctrict. Et elle a le droit d'avoir une chance de s'en sortir elle aussi. Elle a le droit d'espérer pouvoir rentrer chez elle pour vivre une vie _normale_.

Viltis et Mahogany se pose à quelques mètres de nous, adossés à un rocher. Ils parlent en grignotant des fruits secs. Ils sont là, innocents, inconscients, comme si une mort certaine ne les guettait pas. Ils oublient le lieu et profite de la vision enchanteresse que nous offrent les Juges. Des papillons aux couleurs vives viennent se poser sur nous. Ils me rappellent ceux qui volaient autour de Fayne lors de l'interview.

Fayne. Comment va-t-elle ? Est-elle blessée ? Nous rejoindra-t-elle en prétextant une croisée hasardeuse de nos chemins ? Ou alors, nous a-t-elle oubliés ? M'a-t-elle oublié ?

— Tu l'achèves ou je m'en charge ? demande froidement Ashock d'une voix à peine audible, interrompant mes pensées.

— Quoi ? Mais on va la soigner ! je réplique, choqué.

— Ewen, soit un peu réaliste. Elle agonise, elle doit souffrir à en supplier que tout s'achève, chuchote-t-il.

— Et si elle vit ? je demande en crispant mes poings.

— C'est les Hunger Games. Il n'y a qu'un seul survivant, répond-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je m'en dégage en commençant à nettoyer le sang séché, qui forme des taches brunâtres, avec de l'eau et un bout de ma chemise légère que j'ai déchirée.

— Et parce qu'on est dans les Jeux, il faut se comporter en lâche et tuer quelqu'un déjà à terre ? Sans combattre ? j'interroge en sentant ma mâchoire trembler sous l'effet de la colère.

— Elle agonise, la mort sera plus douce si on fait ça pendant son inconscience. Ça sera comme de s'endormir… et commencer une autre vie ailleurs.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? On peut mentir à Viltis en lui disant qu'il se passe des choses après la mort, mais toi et moi, on sait ! je crache en veillant à ce que l'intéressée ne m'entende pas.

— Si ça se trouve il se passe vraiment un truc ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est idiot, on ne peut pas cesser d'exister comme ça, raisonne Ashock.

— Te fous pas de moi ! Si la mort c'était si super, ça serait pas un châtiment ! j'explose, réduisant au silence le groupe.

Viltis pose ses grands yeux gris sur moi. Ils brillent de larmes prêtent à couler. Je soupire et me relève, j'ai besoin de changer d'air.

Je m'éloigne, marche dans les bois, perdu. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans une arène que je dois me comporter comme un connard en tuant des proies faciles. Je suis peut-être un carrière, mais je suis pas comme ces enfoirés du Un et du Deux qui tuent des gamins sans se poser de question. J'ai une conscience.

Je suis venu me foutre dans ce pétrin pour ma famille, pour mon quartier, pour faire oublier que plus jeune je n'étais qu'un petit égoïste de merde et que j'étais prêt au sacrifice pour sortir les gens que j'aime de leur galère. Et j'y gagne quoi ? Rozenn me déteste, Annie m'a sûrement déjà enterré et ma mère… ma mère doit pleurer d'avoir un abruti de carrière comme fils.

J'aimerais tellement que les choses changent. J'aimerais que la Grève ne soit plus un ghetto insalubre. J'aimerais ne plus voir des gamins squelettiques se battre pour un pain aux algues. J'aimerais que nous soyons un district uni.

Je m'accroupis et laisse les larmes de colère couler. Quatre jours que je suis en enfer et j'en ai déjà assez. Je saisis des feuilles mortes entre mes doigts et les fais crisser. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je bondis, prêt à me battre.

Fayne lève les mains en signe de paix. Est-ce vraiment elle ou seulement mon esprit qui me joue des tours ? Dans cette foutue arène, je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

— Ewen, dit-elle avec une douceur comparable à celle d'Annie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mademoiselle « je vous suis mais je ne suis pas avec vous » ? je demande, agressif.

— Ewen… on va s'assoir, okay ? murmure-t-elle en prenant ma main avec une délicatesse extrême.

Elle s'accroupit, j'en fais de même, toujours méfiant. Je suis trop en colère pour être heureux de la voir, blessée, mais sauve.

Nous restons assis l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux. Elle tripote nerveusement ma main, sans jamais la lâcher, comme si elle avait peur de briser un lien. Elle me fixe, étrangement je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'apaiser et mes yeux cesser de déverser un ridicule flot de larmes.

Elle se rapproche de moi, lentement, comme si j'étais un animal sauvage. Nous finissons côte à côte, contre un rocher, comme Mahogany et Viltis. Sauf que nous ne sommes pas deux enfants inconscients. Non.

Je sens son bras maigre contre le mien, il y a quelques jours, elle ne m'aurait jamais approché.

— L'arène change les gens, souffle-t-elle, comme si elle lisait dans mon esprit.

Ma main serre la sienne, plus fort. Elle a les yeux dans le vague, l'air épuisée par tout ça. Fayne qui donnait toujours l'air d'être si forte, semble sur le point de perdre pieds. Quand on l'observe de plus près, les ravages de la malnutrition sont perceptibles. Pourtant je sens la chaleur d'un corps encore vivant, un corps qui veut s'en sortir.

— Je ne te laisserai pas te noyer, je réponds à mi-voix, à peine calmé.

— Je sais, murmure-t-elle en hochant doucement la tête.

Ses jointures deviennent blanches quand elle accentue la pression sur ma main. J'ai l'étrange sensation qu'elle reconnaît, pour la première fois de sa vie, que quelqu'un est prêt à l'aider et qu'elle le laissera faire. Des papillons se posent sur nous, je laisse échapper un petit rire en me souvenant de sa lutte acharnée le soir de l'interview. Elle était belle, réellement et simplement belle. Mais je pense que si je lui avais dit avec toute ma sincérité, elle m'aurait fait manger les bestioles qui parcouraient sa robe.

— Tu ris souvent… un peu comme Mahogany, affirme-t-elle en soufflant sur les insectes qui viennent l'agacer.

— C'est pour compenser avec toi qui ne ris jamais, je réponds en cherchant désespérément la trace d'un sourire sur son visage endurci.

— Idiot de carrière ! réplique-t-elle en me bousculant gentiment.

Encore une fois le silence s'installe. Ce que j'aime avec Fayne c'est que, parfois, il est inutile de se parler. Je sens que mon bon côté reprend le dessus, il me semble que ma colère est finie. Je fais mine de me lever mais elle retient fermement ma main et me contraint à rester ici. Je comprends le message, elle n'a pas envie de retourner immédiatement à sa solitude.

— C'est comment le district Quatre ? demande-t-elle en triturant nerveusement une de ses dreads.

— C'est beau. Vraiment très beau. Je crois que c'est le plus bel endroit sur terre, dis-je avec conviction.

Elle veut voyager, s'évader de l'arène. Alors je ne vais pas lui raconter les sombres aspects de mon district.

— C'est vrai que vous ne voyez jamais la pluie ?

— Il pleut deux ou trois fois par an. Par contre je n'ai jamais vu la neige, j'avoue en la regardant malmener les brins d'herbes en les arrachant méticuleusement.

— Chez nous, il neige après les Jeux. C'est froid, ça colle aux chaussures et ça nous ralentit dans le travail, explique-t-elle. Si tu gagnes, tu la verras.

— Oui, c'est vrai, je consens en en lâchant peu à peu sa main.

— Si je gagne, t'as plutôt intérêt à ce que je ne sois pas déçu par le Quatre ! Sinon…

Elle laisse sa menace en suspens, consciente que si elle gagne, je serai mort. Je l'incite à se relever, nous nous retrouvons proches. Terriblement proches.

— Si tu gagnes, tu demanderas à ce que mon bracelet soit rendu à Annie Cresta, je murmure, la gorge serrée, en désignant le cordage, désormais crasseux, qui orne mon poignet.

Elle hoche la tête et met le poing sur son cœur.

— Sur l'honneur, souffle-t-elle.

— Sur l'honneur, je réponds d'une voix à peine audible. Sois prudente, je laisse échapper malgré moi.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre mais se ravise et grimpe à son arbre. Je lui fais un dernier sourire et la regarde disparaitre dans les feuillages.

**.**

**.**

L'état de Dica ne s'améliore pas. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'est pas de l'eau qui va la guérir.

— Il nous faut un kit de soin, peste Ashock qui s'est finalement rangé à mon opinion.

— Je m'en occupe, je réponds sur un ton las.

Je me compose un sourire et adresse ma demande au ciel. Les minutes passent, rien. Viltis vient se blottir contre moi.

— Ewen, pourquoi ils ne nous aident pas ? demande-t-elle en faisant une moue agacée.

— Tu sais, il faut un peu de temps pour trouver les sponsors, je mens avec un air rassurant. Ashock, tu veux pas aller voir avec Maho et Viltis s'il n'y a pas des bais ou des fruits comestibles ? J'en ai un peu marre des trucs secs. Je vais rester avec Dica.

— Pas de soucis, répond Ashock qui a très bien compris ce que je vais devoir faire pour avoir ce fichu parachute.

Il sait que je n'ai pas envie que Viltis et Mahogany comprennent que je dois partiellement me dénuder pour obtenir de l'aide. Je maudis silencieusement le Capitole en retirant certains vêtements. Je me demande si Finnick doit faire des choses similaires pour obtenir les sponsors.

J'expose mon corps, et entends enfin le tintement inespéré d'un parachute argenté. Je me rhabille et observe le contenue du précieux coli. Je lis le mot de Finnick.

« _Bien joué le coup de la scène romantique avec Fayne. F. » _

Je réfléchis, l'esprit embrumé par le mot « romantique ». J'ai parlé à une amie, c'est Annie que j'aime. Rien qu'Annie, juste Annie. Qui sont ces gens qui se plaisent à croire que je trompe mon amour laissé au district avec une fille rencontrée dans l'arène ? Je fulmine, prêt à partir dans un nouvel excès de colère. Mais le corps inanimé de Dica me ramène à la réalité.

Le kit de soin est plus que sommaire. Il ne comporte que des linges blancs, de la teinture de Lys et de l'huile essentielle d'une plante que je ne connais pas. Il n'y a pas plus d'explication, je vais devoir me débrouiller.

Je tends le bout de corde qu'il nous reste entre deux arbres et étends la cape d'Ashock, qu'il ne porte plus, au sol. Je dépose délicatement Dica dessus et récupère la couverture pour faire un genre de tente avec la corde tendue. Je sais qu'il va falloir la dénuder pour la soigner. Si c'était ma petite sœur, j'aurais apprécié qu'on ne montre pas son corps à tout Panem, alors j'en fais de même avec elle.

— Je suis désolé, mais c'est pour te soigner, je murmure à l'inconsciente en retirant sa chemise en lambeaux. Ça pique comme produit, mais c'est très efficace, je lui assure.

Tout en désinfectant les plaies, je me demande si elle m'entend, si elle rêve ou si elle est juste plongée dans le noir. Elle ne bouge pas, parfaitement immobile, comme une poupée, comme… _une morte._

Soudain on déchire la couverture qui nous dissimule, un cri rageur retenti. Je me dépêtre du tissu et découvre mon assaillant. C'est Lither, glaive à la main.

Il a la respiration saccadée, les yeux exorbités. Il claque des dents, j'ignore s'il a peur ou froid. J'ai seulement le temps d'éviter une attaque qui aurait pu m'être fatale. Je lui donne un coup de pieds dans le ventre, il recule, le souffle coupé. Je m'empare de mon arme sous les cris affolés d'Athalie qui craint pour la vie de son amour. Elle est désarmée, je la laisse de côté.

— Je sais me battre, je sais me battre, je sais me battre ! répète inlassablement le tribut du Six.

Je porte une première attaque qu'il pare avec son glaive. Nous nous tournons autour, à chaque instant l'un peu bondir sur l'autre. Je regarde du sang perler à son arcade, fasciné. Il en profite pour se jeter sur moi. Surpris, je tombe en arrière et lâche ma précieuse hallebarde. Mon cœur menace de s'éjecter de ma poitrine quand il lève son glaive au-dessus de ma gorge. Je panique, m'agite, remue, mais il pèse de tout son poids d'enfant trop bien nourri sur moi.

J'essaie de bouger les bras mais, à califourchon sur mon torse, il les tient plaqués au sol avec ses genoux élargis par la graisse. Je vois ma vie défiler, elle a été courte, bien trop courte. Putain, j'espère qu'il y a bien un truc après la mort. Je peux pas m'arrêter comme ça, pas avec un porc sur moi, pas après avoir lutté pour ne pas achever Dica. Pas après avoir promis à Annie de rentrer au district pour lui rendre le bracelet.

Elle m'attendra, près du minuscule lac bordé d'herbe. Elle sera là, probablement en blanc parce qu'elle aime plus que tout cette couleur. Et moi, je la rejoindrai. Fier, victorieux, à jamais protégé de la misère et des ennuis. Nous serons heureux. Oui, parfaitement heureux.

Heureux avec le fardeau de la mort de gens merveilleux, comme Mahogany, Aïdan, Ashock, Melil, Viltis ou Fayne, sur la conscience.

Un instant je cesse de lutter, accablé par le poids que représente une victoire aux Jeux. Une fois mort, j'irai sur l'île au centre du lac, guidé par cette femme en rouge et noir qui me fixe. Suis-je déjà mort ?

— Ewen ! Bordel, Ewen relève toi ! gueule Ashock en me secouant.

Je le regarde, incertain. Une sensation de chaleur sur mon torse m'interpelle. Je ramène mon bras sur celui-ci. Où sont les genoux qui me bloquaient ? Comment le poids écrasant qui coupait mon souffle et m'entrainait vers l'inconscience a-t-il disparu ? La pulpe de mes doigts effleure un liquide presque visqueux. Je vois du sang, pourpre, brillant, en quantité.

— Je suis en train de mourir ? je souffle, étonné de ne pas souffrir.

— Non, t'as juste failli ! Ashock est arrivé à temps ! Il a tué Lither avant qu'il t'égorge, explique Mahogany en serrant dans ses bras une Viltis en proie à une crise de nerfs.

— Et Athalie ? je questionne, toujours au sol.

— Elle est parti dans les bois après avoir pleuré sur le corps de Lither jusqu'à ce que la femme bizarre la sépare et traine le cadavre plus loin, dit Ashock en me tirant sur le bras pour me relever.

— Et tu l'as pas tuée ? je demande, encore sonné.

— Non, un gars bien m'a dit qu'il fallait pas tuer les gens déjà à terre sans combattre, répond Ashock en haussant les épaules.

Je souris, fier de lui. C'est aussi quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de très bien même.

* * *

_**I**_l est choupinou Ashock quand même, non ? Sans plus attendre, la fameuse réponse aux reviews.

Dans la cuisine de la maison qui rend fou…

— Tu es à la bourre ! se moque Iara en avalant un cookies de Cato. Ah ! Mais c'est dégueux !  
— C'est parce qu'il s'agit du running gag de la maison… soupire le Haut-Juge en pianotant sur le comptoir. Et c'est vrai que tu es à la bourre dans ton écriture L-Jay !

L'intéressée relève la tête, seuls ses yeux dépassent d'une pile de rapport de stages.

— C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est celle du ministère de l'agriculture ! râle l'auteure en fermant un dossier.  
— C'est quoi le ministère de l'agriculture ? demande Lither. Oh super ! Des cookies ! Miam miam !  
— Il va dire que c'est dégueux, je me trompe ? vocifère Laoji depuis son fauteuil.  
— C'est intéressant comme saveur, ce cookie raconte une véritable histoire et…  
— V'là que Lither se prend pour Jean-François Piège de Top Chef, maugréait L-Jay. Pouvons-nous faire le point, monsieur Laoji ?  
— Tout à fait ! Dans le chapitre précédent _Iara_ est morte d'une façon terrible, laissant Dica livrée à elle-même. Aujourd'hui c'est _Lither_ qui perd la vie en se prenant pour un chevalier, commente-t-il. Je tiens à souligner que je suis d'accord avec **Lila BWH**, il n'y a pas assez de mort ! Je risque mon job et ma vie là ! s'enflamme le Haut-juge.  
— Oh, tu baisses d'un ton ! Nous allons faire un peu de mathématique, déclare L-Jay en sortant un tableau d'on ne sait où. Nous sommes d'accord que d'après l'œuvre originale, les Hunger Games durent entre deux et trois semaines, n'est-ce pas ?  
— De quelle œuvre originale elle parle ? demande Iara en finissant de vomir son cookie.  
— Apparemment on n'existe pas vraiment, on sort d'un livre, explique Finnick qui est apparu dans la cuisine, tout nu.  
— N'entrons pas dans le débat, sinon on n'en sortira jamais, interrompt L-Jay en écrivant des équations complexes et décoratives sur son tableau. Bien, nous partons sur une base de quinze jours de Jeux, avec vingt-quatre tributs.  
— Jusqu'ici, ça me va, approuve Laoji en hochant la tête.  
— Elle n'est pas super drôle ta réponse aux reviews, mon amour, constate Finnick en faisant l'hélicoptère avec son… membre.  
— C'est normal, c'est parce que j'essaye d'expliquer un truc ! Bon, considérant que dans un bain de sang moyen il y a huit morts, encore une fois je me réfère au livre, il nous reste quinze morts à répartir sur les quatorze jour de Jeux restant. En effet, huit additionné à quinze est égale à vingt-trois victimes pour un seul gagnant. Vous me suivez jusque-là ?  
— Il te manque plus que les lunettes et le chemisier un peu ouvert pour me faire aimer l'école ! lance Finnick qui fait toujours office de ventilateur.  
— Parfait. Hors, dans le livre il est mentionné l'existence d'un « banquet » en fin de Jeux où se réunissent au moins quatre tributs pour faire un peu d'action, voir un combat Final. Donc si je retire le dernier jour, et trois tribut de la liste des victimes du reste des Jeux, il me reste douze morts à étaler sur treize jours.  
— Ça ne fait pas beaucoup par jour, remarque Laoji en prenant avidement des notes.  
— Non, en effet. On peut aussi ajouter à cela qu'il y a des jours sans victime, encore une fois c'est un cas mentionné dans l'œuvre originale. Ainsi, partant du principe que je n'ai que vingt-trois morts pour quinze jours de Jeux et que la plupart meurent le premier et le dernier jour, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de possibilité pour faire plus que deux victimes par jour, en sachant qu'il y aura forcément des jours « creux ». J'ai été claire ?  
— Très claire ! On va baiser maintenant ? interroge Finnick avec un préservatif à la main.  
— Il est toujours à poil avec des capotes à la main ? s'inquiète Iara.  
— Oui… Mais avant qu'il me prenne sur la table, au milieu des rapports, je vais répondre aux autres reviews.  
— D'ailleurs je tiens à dire que j'aime le compliment de **Sorcikator**. Il aime le fait que les sponsors doivent se plier au thème de l'arène et ça c'était mon idée ! s'exclame Laoji.  
— Oui… ton idée. Il a trouvé le chapitre court, il fait dans les trois-milles-six-cents mots alors que je ne devais en faire que trois milles à la base donc c'est plutôt pas mal.  
— Il l'a sûrement trouvé trop court parce qu'il l'a adoré, mon amour, minaude Finnick.  
— **Happy Ria** parle d'Harry Potter ! Mais je le connais ce livre ! Je l'ai lu en arrivant ici, couine Lither.  
— Alors tu vas être ravi de savoir qu'il y a six autres tomes dans la bibliothèque, informe L-Jay. Moi aussi j'ai pensé à la scène du troll dans les toilettes des filles ! D'ailleurs quand on y songe… il se passe beaucoup de choses dans les toilettes de Poudlard. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, je suis contente que le chapitre t'aies plu et je compte faire d'autres retours dans le passé.  
— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec **Manoirmalfoys**, on n'est pas tous des pervers ! Moi, par exemple, j'ai Finnick tout nu à côté de moi et je ne le viole pas pour autant ! s'exclame Laoji.  
— Ça c'est juste parce que tu dois être asexué… Pour en revenir à la reviews, il n'y a pas eu de mort du côté des enfants et c'est tant mieux pour le moment !  
— Tu vas pas réussir à les tuer, se moque Laoji.  
— La ferme ! Je vais parfaitement réussir à tuer les gens qu'il faut pour avoir un ou une vainqueur ! Et sur ce… je vais aller accomplir mon devoir conjugale !

Merci d'avance pour les reviews ! À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, ou à tout de suite sur le groupe.


	10. Cinquième, Sixième et Septième Jours

_**B**_onsoir mes petits zestes d'amour !

Grand dieu mais qu'elle absence ! J'ai honte, je suis mortifiée, je m'en veux ! J'ai eu beaucoup plus de cours à assurer que prévu et donc… Je suis à la bourre ! Mais pour me rattraper je poste un chapitre aujourd'hui et je vais tout faire pour en écrire un autre ce week-end.

J'espère que les examens se passent bien, que vous êtes toujours sages et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'absence.

Bon allez, moins de bla-bla et plus de réponse aux reviews !

_**A**_eringue : Je n'ai pas du tout hâte d'être aux Jeux d'Annie. J'espère bien pouvoir les poster pour les un an de Delirium tout de même ! Sinon… Arrête les paris ! Et non, ce n'est pas MIGNON ! Je ne fais pas du mignon, c'est faux ! Sinon pour Ashock, c'est cinquante euros l'adoption et trente pour la castration avec le vaccin…

_**M**_anoirmalfoys : Ewen il capte pas le romantique, normal c'est un mec ! *comment ça c'est un cliché ?*. Oui Ashock est trop choupinou, je l'aime.

_**R**_hubarbe : Oui le/la vainqueur est choisi(e) depuis le début. Et tous mes morts sont programmés, il n'y a pas d'impros. Bon tu vas aimer ce chapitre, il y a un peu plus plus d'actions.

Bien, je vous souhaites une agréable lecture, nous nous retrouvons en bas !

* * *

**Cinquième Jour**

_-Se battre jusqu'au bout ou fuir un combat déjà perdu-_

* * *

Je passe la main sur ma barbe naissante, elle n'est plus l'ombre qui me donnait un côté ténébreux il y a quelques jours. Je me sens sale. . Je déboutonne mon pantalon pour satisfaire un besoin naturel, c'est une chose devenue douloureuse avec le manque d'eau. J'ai la peau encore collante du jus des fruits explosés dans la réserve des trolls, je regarde la multitude d'insectes prisonniers, je donnerais tout pour pouvoir me rincer. C'est un aspect des Jeux que l'on n'anticipe pas. On sent la sueur, la crasse, le sang et parfois même l'urine ou les excréments. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'odeur de la mort.

Je m'étire douloureusement, courbaturé, peu reposé par des nuits d'angoisse et de paranoïa. Ce matin, Dica délire complètement avec la fièvre. Autour de ses plaies, les veines ressortent, rouges, brûlantes, gonflées. Le désinfectant ne la sauvera plus. Machinalement, je lui donne un peu d'eau. Je sais pertinemment que c'est un geste inutile, c'est seulement pour soulager ma conscience.

J'attrape des noix dans un sac de toile et les mâche péniblement. Le Capitole m'a refait ma dentition qui était percée de caries mais ces saletés me donnent des aphtes. Au moins ça me donne l'impression d'avoir avalé quelque chose. Ashock me salue silencieusement, l'ambiance est morose.

À chaque heure qui passe, nous prenons conscience que la mort n'est jamais loin. Je caresse les cheveux de Viltis, ils sont devenus un amas de nœuds commençant à graisser sur le dessus.

— On bouge, lance Ashock alors que Mahogany redescend de l'arbre au sommet duquel nos gourdes recueillaient de l'eau.

— On bouge, je répète en me levant.

Pendant le trajet, Viltis reste proche de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander combien de temps il lui reste à vivre. Sur mon dos, Dica est un poids mort, c'est à peine si je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Par moment elle s'éveille, délire et se rendort. Nos traits sont tirés, en cinq jours j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris vingt ans dans la tête.

Nous entendons un bruit, ce sont les carrières. Je laisse tomber Dica au sol qui pousse un gémissement torturé. Viltis s'accroupie près du corps agonisant de la jeune fille. C'est un affrontement silencieux.

Nos yeux se croisent, Ebony n'a plus envie de rire. Dorkah et Azilis sont profondément marqués. Visiblement les derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos. Des plaies strient leurs corps d'athlètes, je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel piège sordide ils ont dû tomber.

— Tu pue encore plus que quand ton odeur de poisson te collait à la peau, crache Azilis.

— T'es pas mieux… je réponds en haussant les épaules.

— Elle est où ta partenaire ? questionne Ebony.

— Azure ? J'en sais rien, je sais juste qu'elle est pas morte dans un coin.

— Non, je parle de l'autre. L'espèce de solitaire du Sept.

— Vas savoir.

L'ambiance est tendue, c'est à celui qui fera le premier pas pour engager le combat. Étrangement, personne ne semble vouloir porter le premier coup. Alors la discussion se poursuit.

— Elle est bonne, je l'aurais bien baisée dans un coin celle-là, se moque Dorkah.

— La Azure, c'est une belle salope aussi, ricane Ebony.

— Les mecs… même dans une arène ça trouve un moyen de comparer les filles, soupire Azilis.

Puis sans crier gare elle décoche un carreau dans le bras de Viltis qui pousse un petit cri aigu. Azilis jure, elle n'arrive pas à armer à nouveau son arbalète.

- VILTIS ! je rugis en voyant sa chemise rougir.

Elle me fait un petit signe, je me retourne à temps pour bloquer l'attaque d'Ebony. Son épée est prisonnière de la partie métallique de ma hallebarde. Je lutte, il a une force incroyable. Nos visages sont proches, je vois des perles de sueurs sur ses tempes. Mon cœur bat plus fort, mes intestins se tordent.

Un râle rauque s'échappe de ma gorge, comme pour me donner de la force. Ma respiration est saccadée, son haleine fétides agresse mes narines, ça pue la mort. Nos corps se touchent, se repoussent, s'affrontent dans un fracas terrible alors que ses pupilles se dilatent. Il a vécu l'horreur lors d'une nuit et m'en parle entre deux cris de rage. Il a la haine.

— Des dizaines, ils étaient des dizaines. Des monstres. Affreux. Horribles. Des trancheurs de têtes, des créatures inimaginables. Tu sais pas ce que c'est de se chier dessus tellement t'as peur de te faire dépecer vivant ! hurle Ebony.

Il est à bout de nerfs, à bout de forces. Cette arène est l'une des plus terrifiantes que les Juges aient conçues. J'en prends un peu plus conscience chaque jour. Les trolls, les farfadets, les créatures de la corne, tout. Ici, même l'eau est un piège mortel.

Des larmes de rage roulent sur ses joues entaillées, je crois que je viens de le blesser au ventre. Une tache pourpre se forme, il la regarde, surprit.

— Tu m'as éventré… Tu m'as éventré, connard ! expire-t-il en reculant.

Je serre les dents, c'est les Jeux, je ne suis pas un mauvais. C'est les Jeux, seulement les Jeux. _Juste_ les Jeux.

Azilis pousse un cri étranglé, je me retourne et reçois un liquide chaud en plein visage. Ashock vient de trancher la carotide de Dorkah. Il s'agenouille, lève les yeux au ciel. Tout à l'air de se passer si lentement, comme dans un rêve. Les mains tendues en avant, la paume vers le haut, il essaie de parler mais ce sont des bulles qui sortent de sa gorge béante.

Azilis hurle des « abrutis ! », le visage inondé par les pleurs. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, Mahogany tient Viltis contre lui. La mâchoire d'Ashock tremble, ses doigts se crispent sur le bois de sa faux. Il n'est pas un tribut à prendre à la légère, il a cette force en lui. Oui, le gamin de quinze ans vient de tuer un carrière.

Le coup de canon nous ramène à la réalité, Ebony et Azilis fuient de leur côté. Ils savent qu'ils sont plus affaiblis que nous. Je me laisse tomber au sol, un autre coup de canon retenti. Je me demande de qui il s'agit.

Viltis pose sa petite main sur mon épaule alors que le soleil ne se couche. J'aurai vécu une journée de plus avec elle.

* * *

**Sixième Jour**

_-Découvrir la sombre folie-_

* * *

Viltis tremble. Le carreau lui a fait un sale trou au bras. La teinture de lys n'y fera rien, je le sais. Pourtant je suis persuadé qu'il y a un moyen de la soigner. Pendant l'entraînement on nous a dit que dans cette arène l'espoir était permis. Ce n'est pas anodin comme indication. Peut-être que l'eau du lac n'est pas bonne à boire mais qu'elle guérie des blessures ? On peut toujours rêver et essayer. De toute façon ça ne sera pas pire que maintenant.

Ashock nous donne des morceaux de viande séché qui trainaient dans les affaires de Dica. Le repas est maigre mais je m'en contente. Je couvre Viltis avec le plaid grouillant de vermines. Des petits boutons et des plaques sont apparus, nous sommes infestés de puces. Après Ewen, le mec qui pue le poisson, je suis Ewen le pouilleux ! Formidable.

Je guette les arbres, Fayne n'est pas là. Hier j'ai eu peur. Ce coup de canon mystérieux m'a fait rater quelques battements puis, finalement, c'est le visage d'Athalie qui a illuminé le ciel avec lui de Dorkah.

Nous sommes encore onze.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'une fois à huit, il y aura les interviews des familles. Je me demande s'ils vont interroger Annie. M'a-t-elle oubliée ? Je n'ai plus l'impression qu'elle me manque. Je pense à elle avec tendresse, mais c'est différent. C'est un peu comme si je pensais à Rozenn finalement. C'est amical, fraternel. Je crois que je me suis laissé aveugler quand j'étais encore au district. L'amour ce n'est pas ça. C'est bien plus.

L'arène nous révèle, nous fait grandir et ouvrir les yeux. Mais malgré cette prise de conscience, je ne compte pas l'abandonner. Je lui ai fait une promesse, trop de gens croient en moi, attendent mon retour. J'imagine déjà la nourriture distribuée à profusion à la Grève, puis si un vainqueur vient de la Grève, ça changera peut-être les choses ? Après tout, je serais le premier à venir de ce quartier de parias. Je pense que nous avons payé notre dette au Capitole. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les enfants sont tenus responsables des actes de leurs ancêtres. C'est cruel.

Je m'allonge et fixe le ciel nuageux aux travers des feuilles vert tendre des arbres. Je me demande comment c'est dans le monde extérieur. Est-ce qu'il y a des déserts ? Est-ce que des gens y vivent ? Est-ce que dans cette autre civilisation, on envoie aussi des enfants s'entretuer ?

Et si je pouvais fuir ? Quitter l'arène, le district, Panem. Prendre un bateau et voguer loin de cette terre de malheur. Peut-être que je fonderais ma propre civilisation. Un nouveau berceau de vie. Bien sûr, je ne partirais pas seul. Il y aurait ma mère, Rozenn, Fayne, Ashock, Viltis, Dica, Mahogany et Annie.

Non, pas Annie.

Annie, elle resterait au district pour attendre Finnick qui ne reviendra jamais.

Je soupire. Je crois que je commence à me faire une raison. Je continue de fixer la cime des arbres quand je vois une ombre. Je me relève, hallebarde à la main, prêt à frapper. La silhouette atterrie devant moi.

Elle me prend la main et fait une pression dessus. Je sais parfaitement ce que ce geste veut dire.

— Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Fayne, dis-je doucement.

— Tu es blessé, souffle-t-elle en caressant ma joue meurtrie.

— Ce n'est pas important.

Nous nous fixons. Pas besoin de plus de mots. Je vois à son regard qu'elle a vu des horreurs. Je souligne sa pommette avec le pouce. Un geste simple, anodin. J'aime la couleur caramel de sa peau.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restons ainsi. Une dernière pression sur ma main et nous nous séparons. Je souris.

**.**

**.**

Nous marchons en direction du lac dans l'espoir qu'il ne soit que toxique lorsqu'on avale son eau. Ashock porte Viltis alors que j'ai encore Dica sur le dos. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque pas elle s'affaiblit, je me demande combien de temps il lui reste. Je sais que je devrais abréger ses souffrances mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre.

À proximité du lac, nous entendons un ricanement sinistre. Nous nous accroupissons derrière des buissons pour observer Aslyo qui a l'air d'être devenu fou. Sa bouche est pleine de sang, son corps est couvert de traces de morsure.

— Il se bouffe lui-même, glapit Mahogany d'une voix minuscule.

Il a raison. Aslyo marche à reculons en murmurant des paroles insensées. De temps à autre il porte son bras à sa bouche et plante ses dents sans la chair en laissant une plaie sanguinolente. Il finit par s'assoir sur un rocher en regardant autour de lui.

— Je vais gagner. Le sang c'est la force. Je vais gagner. Ils vont crever. Je suis immortel, ricane-t-il en lançant des regards de tous les côtés.

L'une de ses pupilles est pleinement dilatée alors que l'autre est rétractée à l'extrême. Je cache les yeux de Viltis même si c'est un peu tard. Je regarde la chair se détacher de son bras, le sang couler à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il faut le tuer.

Aslyo n'a jamais été net. Au centre d'Entraînement il s'est produit une chose sordide. Mais je me refuse à y repenser. Viltis me comprime la taille, elle sait ce qu'il a fait. Je lui caresse nerveusement les cheveux, il continue son festin, pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Soudain il bondit de son rocher. Il nous a repérés. Nous nous relevons, il atterrie sur Mahogany et mord notre partenaire à la gorge. Ashock l'arrache de sa proie, Aslyo se débat. J'essaye de le maitriser mais il est possédé par une force surhumaine.

— Ah ! Putain ! Un peu plus et je me la jouais borgne comme Wren, lance Ashock en reculant.

Aslyo l'a salement atteint au visage avec une petite lame, comme un pieu. Il rit et lèche la pointe métallique.

— Rien de mieux que le goût de la peur… chuchote-t-il.

Je lui donne un coup de poing qui le déstabilise. Ashock reste en arrière en essayant de trouver une solution pour le trou qu'il a dans la joue.

— Fais chier, comment je vais bouffer maintenant ! râle-t-il.

— Tu penses qu'à ton estomac, le gros ! je réplique.

Aslyo se recule, la respiration haletante. Il hurle qu'il est immortel et arrache un autre morceau de chair.

— Je suis libre ! Libre ! Vous m'entendez pauvres crétins ? LIBRE ! rugit-il avant de planter le pieu dans sa gorge.

Il sourit. Il a raison. Il est désormais libre. La mort, échappatoire de cet enfer.

* * *

**Septième Jour**

_-Un sanctuaire d'espoir-_

* * *

— On va crever ! crache Ashock en observant les créatures qui nous entourent.

— Ferme-la, faut leur montrer qu'on n'est pas hostiles ! je rétorque en laissant ma hallebarde tomber au sol.

Les hommes en vert nous observent. Les arcs sont bandés, prêts à tirer. Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour nous faire tuer si facilement ! Pas maintenant.

Viltis gémit faiblement, elle et Dica sont terrassées par une fièvre infectieuse violente. Leurs blessures sont moches, suintantes. Leurs vaisseaux sanguins sont rougeâtres, visibles sous leur peau rendue pâle par la perte de sang.

Ashock lâche sa faux, nous devons passer. Il y a quelque chose de particulier ici. Une atmosphère différente du reste de l'arène. Je sais qu'on peut trouver de quoi les soigner. Une quête qui semble inutile quand on sait qu'un seul survivra. Mais c'est une affaire de conscience. Je suis trop faible pour vivre avec ce poids écrasant toute ma vie sur les épaules.

Les hommes baissent les armes, je soupire de soulagement. Se faire tirer dessus par une mutation, c'est quand même con comme mort ! Une des mutations prend la faux et ma hallebarde. Je grimace, être sans armes dans les Jeux, c'est comme aller en mer sans savoir nager.

Mais je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Je remonte Dica sur mon dos et me dirige vers la petite cabane. C'est beau. Peut-être même trop beau pour être vrai. Un papillon vient se poser sur Viltis. Elle sourit, son esprit est déjà loin.

Nous entrons dans l'étrange cabane dont le toit est recouvert de verdure. L'intérieur est spartiate, il n'y a qu'un lit et des centaines de bocaux alignés sur des étagères. J'allonge Viltis et Dica alors qu'un homme en blanc avec une barbe qui lui arrive aux pieds se manifeste. Ma respiration devient saccadée, si c'est un ennemi nous sommes foutus.

Il nous pousse en arrière pour examiner nos partenaires. Je l'entends grogner, tergiverser dans une langue inconnue. Je me sens impuissant. Viltis lève ses yeux délavés vers moi, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Pour un peu je dirais qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de la mort. Quelque part elle l'a déjà acceptée mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

L'attente est infernale, je vois l'étrange personnage leur faire des soins mais j'ai l'impression que c'est totalement inutile. Dica claque des dents si fort que des petits éclats s'échappent de sa bouche devenue blanche. Je ne reconnais plus la jeune fille optimiste et pleine de vie qui rougissait en me voyant.

Ashock et Maho finissent par s'assoir à même le sol et refont le monde. Je les écoute d'une oreille distraite, focalisé sur le corps de Viltis qui semble fuir la vie. J'en pleurerais de rage, mais je ne veux pas craquer devant elle.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par des coups à la porte. Je sursaute et me mets en position d'attaque, prêt à en découdre à main nues avec d'autre tributs. Ma mâchoire se crispe, je m'attends à voir les carrières débouler dans ce sanctuaire et tous nous massacrer. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

C'est _elle. _

J'ignore si elle a un nom. Je sais seulement qu'elle apparait quand la mort n'est plus loin. Mon sang se glace. Elle semble calme, sereine. Étrangère à l'idée d'être un mauvais présage. Elle s'assoit sur une chaise, prisonnière d'une robe à corset rouge et noire. Mahogany et Ashock cessent de parler, fascinés par notre visiteuse.

Chaque minute parait être une éternité. Quand elle est là, une vague de vieillesse traverse la pièce. Chacune de mes articulations me font souffrir, chaque geste est plus lent, plus ardu à accomplir, je ne parviens même plus à me tenir droit. Je me penche au-dessus de Dica et lui caresse le front. Elle est brulante. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et la serre dans mes bras même si au fond je sais qu'il est déjà trop tard.

Je sens son cœur battre douloureusement, comme une vieille machine enraillée. Sinistre. Je ferme les yeux, je nous revois quelques jours auparavant. Je lui ai dit que chacun pouvait espérer de gagner. Elle était tellement terrorisée pour son évaluation. Finalement elle ne rentrera pas. Elle ne rencontrera pas de garçon bien, elle ne vieillira pas en pensant que tout ceci n'est qu'un souvenir sordide.

Son cœur ne bat plus.

Le canon retenti, je la serre une dernière fois en passent mon nez dans ses cheveux. Je caresse son dos, devine ses côtes et sens chaque vertèbre de sa colonne vertébrale.

— Je suis désolé, je murmure la gorge noué par la rage et un sanglot.

Je m'écarte lentement, la mutation prend le corps et l'emmène à l'extérieur. Je reste à genoux au sol. Qui sera le suivant ?

**.**

**.**

Nous avons quitté le sanctuaire. J'ai le sentiment que tout ça n'a servi à rien. Viltis est toujours faible, fiévreuse, se plaint d'avoir froid. Elle grelotte contre moi, elle avait déjà des blessures pas jolies mais ce carreau était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

— EWEN, BAISSE TOI ! hurle Mahogany.

Sans réfléchir je me jette à terre, la tige métallique siffle au-dessus de ma tête. Je boue intérieurement. Des images défilent à toute vitesse devant mes yeux. Des morts. Trop de morts. Je me relève, laissant Viltis à terre. Je vais régler son compte à cette petite garce.

Mahogany se jette sur son amie pour la protéger, je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle colère. Je jette un coup d'œil à Viltis dont la poitrine se soulève un peu plus difficilement à chaque inspiration. Je me tourne vers Azilis qui se bat avec son arbalète, pas foutu de recharger rapidement.

À cet instant, je crois que je cesse d'avoir toute réflexion. J'agis. Il y a l'honneur, la vengeance, la survie. Je lève ma hallebarde et la plante dans la poitrine de la jeune fille.

— Poisson pourri, souffle-t-elle en s'écroulant.

— Si Viltis est en train de crever d'une infection, c'est de ta faute saleté ! je crache en retirant ma précieuse arme de sa cage thoracique.

Il y a un bruit de succion, immonde. Je reste focalisé sur la chemise ensanglanté de mon ennemie, la respiration saccadée.

J'ai tué, encore une fois.

Quelque chose vient buter contre mon pied. Je baisse le regard et suis pris d'un haut le cœur que je ne parviens pas à réfréner.

— Putain… on a tué les carrières… murmure Ashock encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de faire.

Il a les yeux exorbités, le regard perdu. Sa faux dégouline d'un sang pourpre. Il a décapité Ebony. Le colosse, l'imbattable, le grand Ebony.

Nous nous laissons tomber dans l'herbe. Sommes-nous devenus des monstres ?

* * *

_**J**_e sais, c'est déjà le bas de la page !

Alors… Heureux ? Oui j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de faire l'amour. Je vous fais un petit point sur les survivants :

- Ewen (district Quatre)

- Azure (district Quatre)

- Fayne (district Sept)

- Mahogany (district Sept)

- Ashock (district Neuf)

- Sean (district Onze)

- Viltis (district Douze)

Hommage à Athalie, Dorkah, Aslyo, Ebony, Azilis et Dica qui nous ont quittés, sans doute pour aller sur le fandom Twilight.

Merci d'avance pour les reviews !


	11. Huitième Jour

*_**A**_rrive sur la pointe des pieds* Bonjour mes petits zestes… Vous boudez ? Oui je sais… je n'ai pas update depuis un moment… Hum. J'ai eu des petits imprévus et après j'ai eu l'angoisse du « mais je vais devoir les tuer ! ».

Bref. Je suis de retour. Bon la petite actualité c'est la sortie de 5 Août de **Delirium : Ortus**.

Un grand merci à ma bêta qui vient de vieillir un peu plus… Mouhahaha ! On t'aime quand même WoR, bon tu commences à avoir des rides mais ce n'est pas grave.

Merci aussi à mes lecteurs, mes revieweurs, mes zestes aussi.

J'informe l'Amiral que j'ai bien reçu son message subliminal par texto, et je le dis ici parce que de toute façon il n'a pas le net mais il tient le/la gagnant(e) des Jeux.

Et si je répondais à vos reviews ? Oui c'est un bon plan !

Liline09 : Merci pour les compliments ! Whouahou quoi. Avec moi tout est possible dans il n'est pas exclue qu'Ewen gagne.

HappyRia : L'autre jour j'écoutais une musique et j'ai pensé à toi parce qu'on entendait « Ria »… #malife. Oui j'ai fait une petite hécatombe au dernier chapitre, c'est la faute à mon plan ! Merci pour le soutien mon petit zeste.

Eve et Zod'a : Il a satisfait un besoin… nous ne dirons pas lequel… (Laissons l'imagination faire le travail). Je suis d'accord avec toi, perso à la place de Fayne pas sûre que je sois super excitée… Dodo et Azy ils sont un peu chieurs quand même, pour une fois qu'on a un humoriste dans les Jeux ils pourraient apprécier ! Bon okay il a un humour de merde mais… il est drôle quand même. En écrivant la réplique d'Ebony j'avais « macho men » dans la tête. Alors si tu aimes Ebony, je crois que tu peux peut-être le chopper sur le fandom Twilight en train de faire des vannes douteuses sur les tampax de Bella. Je ne sais pas si il fait encore beaucoup mouiller les sponsors… ou alors des sponsors avec des goûts bien bizarres. Fayne et Ewen… le couple qui me fait le plus pleurer après Finnick et Annie… Ils me tuent ces deux-là. Je l'aimais bien moi aussi Aslyo, je le trouvais attachant avec son syndrome du vampire. Moiii, avoir des pulsions morbides ? Mais jamais de la vie ! *air innocent*… Le premier qui rappelle N.E, je le mange O_O. Azure elle se balade quelques part à poil dans l'arène mais elle était en RTT sur ce chapitre. C'est bien pour ça que la tactique de la garderie c'est tout pourri, en plus je trouve Ewen un peu … euh… je ne sais pas comment dire mais c'est facile de dire « je vais laisser les méchants carrières les tuer ». Bon là du coup… il est emmerdé.

Mandine37 : Quand je pense que j'ai pleuré pour Dica… je suis trop sensible. A partir de maintenant les morts sont compliquées pour les personnages et surtout pour l'auteure T_T.

Celine22 : Mais non pas honte à toi ! Merci ! Enfin une personne touchée par la mort de Dica ! Les derniers jours vont être dur pour moi aussi… (je digère toujours pas d'avoir tué Ebony en fait.). Peuchère Sean tout le monde l'a oublié (et ça me fait rire).

Aeringue : OUI ! Ewen fait caca ! C'est terrible hein ? Je suis une horrible personne pour écrire des trucs pareil avec des gamins. Bah écoute ça reste un ado en chaleur hein ! Je me dis que ça aurait trop pu être moi sur ce coup là… Attend tu trouves que deux mecs qui puent et se battent c'est sexy-time ? Et ben… Merci pour le compliment, surtout quand on sait que je me trouve nul à chier pour écrire les combat… Au plus je lis les reviews, au plus je me dis que les prochains chapitres vont être atroces…

Rhubarbe : Je la voyais bien en mode hystérique avec son arbalète aussi… genre « Recharge toiiiiii saloperiiiiiie ! ». J'ai hâte d'écrire Annie aussi, elle me manque un peu… Et oui je crois qu'ils brillent au soleil et ils sont tous devenus des Mary-sue qui ne font pas caca !

Manoirmalfoys : Oui c'est mignon avec Fayne, moi ze l'aime ! Enfin c'est malheureux qu'il ait dû partir dans une arène pour s'en rendre compte. Aslyo est mieux sur le fandom Twilight…

WoR : POURQUOI ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé le tuer dans mon plan ? HEIN ? raaah… En fait tu aimes tout ? Moi j'aime quand tu me corrige et quand tu écris ! « Ta plus grande admiratrice » ça fait presque « ton admirateur secret » avec des fleurs…

Sorcikator : Je pense que si il vit, le plus pénible ça sera d'endurer la mort de Fayne. Merci pour le compliment sur « l'attardage » du côté cracra de l'arène ! C'était pas évident à écrire et j'ai vraiment hésité. J'ai encore peur de ma fin..

Carnivore-Encore : Oui j'ai un effet abrutissant… et j'assume ! Alors euh… mon Dieu… ma fille comment répondre à la première partie de ta reviews… je… euh… sinon y'a un seau d'eau froide dans un coin. Tu viens d'informer le site que tu as les cheveux gras, c'est charmant tiens ! L'arène fait murir à une vitesse folle et … seigneur c'est vrai qu'il se masturbait en pensant à elle… Vivi a raison, je suis dégueulasse. Ils font rien, ils se tiennent sagement la main et c'est beau ! C'est fluff ! Gamine tu étais… étrange. Je ne sais pas si on peut s'auto-bouffé. Je me suis mordue à sang pour tester déjà si c'était potentiellement possible d'aller suffisamment profond avec les dents pour après s'arracher la peau. En même temps on est dans une arène, j'allais pas y foutre une vrai infirmerie ! … Quoi que… J'aime beaucoup la mort… Et ouai fini les blagues de merde d'Ebony ! Dommage… NON ! Il n'y aura pas de yaoi Ewen/Finnick bon Dieu O_O

Ce chapitre est un peu particulier mais ça vous le verrez en le lisant ! *Je suis d'une logique…*.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Huitième Jour**

_-S'accrocher à un vécu pour ne pas se laisser sombrer-_

* * *

Les gens ignorent la douleur d'une mutation. Naître entre les mains d'un scientifique, destinée à un rôle bien précis sans contrôle sur son corps. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment je suis arrivée dans ce laboratoire. Ai-je eu une autre vie avant ? Ou suis-je seulement un tas de circuits et une intelligence artificielle que l'on a trop bien programmée ?

Je m'appelle Morgan le Fay. Je suis inspirée d'un livre de l'ancien temps. Comme toute cette arène d'ailleurs. Un lieu étrange dans lequel j'observe en première ligne un massacre depuis une semaine. Ils étaient vingt-quatre. Adolescents. Inconscients de la vie, inconscients de sa fin. Je suis celle qui les accompagne jusqu'à leur dernière demeure.

Ils sont sept. Dans quelques jours, il n'en restera qu'un.

* * *

_**A**_zure Greane, dix-sept ans, district Quatre

Dans une petite maison du quartier des Écoutilles, une petite fille aux cuisses potelées, trop moulée dans le short bleu marine de son uniforme et au ventre rond, prépare son plan. Son but ? La boite à gâteau cachée dans le recoin d'une des plus hautes étagères de la maison. Elle jette des regards inquiets autour d'elle, ses ondulations châtaines retombent sur ses joues rosies par l'adrénaline. Ses yeux bleu-vert sont écarquillés par l'hésitation et la peur. Rien que le fait de monter sur une chaise la met au supplice.

Depuis qu'elle a fait une chute conséquente en jouant avec des camarades, Azure a une peur panique des hauteurs. Mais si elle veut son précieux cookie, elle n'a pas le choix. Elle se dresse sur le tabouret, le corps tremblant. Voilà deux semaines que sa mère l'a mise au régime, lassée d'avoir un « petit cachalot » à la maison. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'a formulé, du moins. Azure est devenue presque insensible aux moqueries. Puis quand elle a vu que la chétive Annie Cresta en subissait autant, malgré qu'elle soit collée à Finnick Odair, elle s'était faite une raison. Dans ce district, on trouve toujours à redire sur les autres, c'est un fait.

Elle est près de son but, ses doigts effleurent le récipient en céramique, mais le bruit de la porte la rappelle à l'ordre. Elle bondit de son perchoir et prend un air angélique, un sourire faux collé aux lèvres pour accueillir ses parents qui rentrent plus tôt que prévu des bassins. Sa mère pousse un profond soupire, le placard grand ouvert suffirait à convaincre les plus dupes de la culpabilité d'Azure.

— Tu nous prends pour des imbéciles, Azure, grogne son père en posant des papiers sur la table.

— Je vois bien que le niveau des cookies baisse sans que nous y touchions ! renchérit sa mère en portant une main à son front.

— Mais j'ai faim, et la salade ça ne nourrit que les tortues, réplique-t-elle.

— Tu as faim ? Mais faim de quoi ? Nous avons du poisson tous les jours à notre table, tu es sans doute aussi bien nourrie que les enfants de l'Artimon ! hurle Monsieur Greane.

— Comment feras-tu quand tu partiras dans les Jeux ? se désole l'épouse en larmoyant.

Azure est sonnée. Les Jeux. Ils l'a font cauchemarder depuis toujours. Elle est une gamine de riche, quelqu'un se portera forcément volontaire pour elle si le sort vient à lui être défavorable. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elle a bien trop peur de comprendre où veulent en venir ses parents.

— Nous t'avons trouvé quelqu'un. Un homme très bien. Il donne des cours pour apprendre à survivre et à se battre, tu verras ça te fera le plus grand bien. Tu bougeras, tu te feras de nouveaux amis et tu ne seras plus le petit cachalot du district, encourage son père.

— Nous ne te demandons pas de forcément te porter volontaire quand tu auras l'âge, mais sache que ce serait une vraie chance pour nous. Tu es maligne, et en grandissant tu vas apprendre un tas de choses qui pourront te permettre de gagner et de t'offrir une montagne de cookies si tu le désires, ajoute sa mère en prenant la main de son mari.

Azure reste assise, bêtement. Ses parents n'ont jamais vu de proches partir aux Jeux. Ils ont seulement vu des vainqueurs, de l'argent, de la gloire et une vie tranquille au frais du Capitole. Elle sait que si elle se porte volontaire, ce sera dans sept ou huit ans. C'est plusieurs années, c'est loin tout ça. Elle n'est même encore jamais allée à une Moisson. Ça ne doit pas être si terrible après tout. Elle l'ignore, elle verra bien.

La discussion se poursuit jusque tard dans la soirée. Ils n'y voient que des avantages lier des amitiés, faire du sport, apprendre à suivre des règles, se donner des chances supplémentaires de gagner, pouvoir passer à la télévision un jour. Les arguments s'enchainent, ses parents ont bien préparé leur offensive. Épuisée, à bout de nerfs, lasse de les entendre se relayer pour la raisonner, elle accepte du bout des lèvres. Elle accepte, du bout de sa conscience.

Sept ans, c'était loin. Aujourd'hui, elle regrette de s'être engagée dans cette voie stupide.

* * *

_**E**_wen Halsey, dix-huit ans, district Quatre

— Papa, c'est quoi la mort ? interroge un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille.

— Mon grand, la mort c'est un genre de fin, explique calmement l'homme à la marinière usée.

— Mais, on fait quoi quand on est mort ?

— On ne fait plus rien. On ne peut plus boire, plus manger, plus rêver…

— Et on peut même plus naviguer ? La mort c'est nul alors… Pourquoi mamie elle y va si on ne peut rien y faire ? insiste le gamin qui a bien du mal avec cette notion.

— Elle va mourir parce que c'est la fin de sa vie. Voilà tout.

L'homme prend une grande inspiration en entrant. Perdre sa mère, même quand on a passé l'âge d'être dans ses jupes, c'est dur. La vieille dame est dans un lit, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre qui donne sur la mer. L'écume, l'iode, le sel, c'est toute sa vie. La main enfantine d'Ewen se pose sur la silhouette de poisson tatouée dans le cou à la peau assagie de sa grand-mère. Elle appartient à l'histoire, c'est un témoignage vivant des jours obscurs. Elle a vu les premiers Jeux.

— Mamie, tu peux me raconter l'histoire du poisson ? demande Ewen en trépignant sur place.

— Oui, je vais te raconter encore une fois cette histoire… répond-elle dans un souffle rauque.

**.**

**.**

_District Quatre, au crépuscule des jours obscurs. _

Une enfant pleure dans un coin, cachée derrière des caisses de poissons à peine sortis de la mer. Elle se mord la lèvre, lutte pour étouffer des sanglots qui pourraient la trahir. Les cris, les talons des bottes qui font craquer les vieilles planches du quai et les ordres gueulés la font trembler. Elle se recroqueville un peu plus, elle sait que son père a fait quelque chose de grave. Ses cheveux noirs frisés retombent devant son visage crasseux.

— Y'en a une là ! rugit un homme en blanc armé d'une inquiétante arme crachant de petits arcs électriques.

Avant que la petite ne puisse fuir, un bras énorme d'adulte la saisit et la traine le long du port jusqu'à une inquiétante maison dont des cris s'échappent. Une odeur infecte remplit l'endroit, des dizaines, voire même des centaines de personnes y sont enfermées. C'est une prison de fortune, une attente de jugement. Les hommes et les femmes sont séparés, elle est jetée sans ménagement contre une femme de pêcheur qu'elle a bien connue. Elle lui a déjà donné des bonbons. Mais ça c'était dans le temps, avant que tout ne devienne que combats sanglant.

Les jours passent, les effluvent d'urine et d'excréments que l'on ne prend même plus la peine de faire dans des seaux saturent l'atmosphère de miasmes. Des gens finissent par mourir, parqués comme des bestiaux. Mais il y a toujours ce petit espoir. Une fenêtre, nichée en haut d'un mur et qui apporte un peu de lumière sur l'enfer bien dissimulé du district Quatre.

— La détenue numéros trois-cent-neuf, vous êtes attendue en salle de marquage, annonce un pacificateur.

L'enfant est ballotée, poussée jusqu'à la grille. Elle ignore encore que le marquage sera sa libération. Ici on sort marqués du poisson, signe que l'on a appartenu de loin au trafic des pêches empoisonnées ou qu'on est… mort. Elle est sanglée à un fauteuil, ses cheveux sont grossièrement découpés pour dégager son cou fragile. Elle entend une vibration, sa peau chauffe, brûle même. La torture dure une dizaine de minutes qui lui semblent une éternité. La voilà marquée.

Deux ans plus tard cette même petite fille sera dans les rangs des plus jeunes participants à la toute première Moisson des Hunger Games. Une folie du Capitole visant à punir un peu plus les pauvres fous qui se sont embarqués autrefois pour vivre dans les districts. Elle ignore encore que soixante-neuf ans plus tard, son petit-fils montera fièrement sur cette même estrade.

* * *

_**F**_ayne Neellak, dix-sept ans, district Sept

Elle observe la cime des arbres qui semble chatouiller le ciel et capturer un peu de ce voile cotonneux qui recouvre le district. Quelques geais moqueurs reproduisent les notes qu'elle siffle. Ça l'amuse. Du haut de ses huit ans, elle n'a jamais eu besoin de personne pour s'amuser, pour s'occuper, pour se confier.

Son bonheur, elle le trouve ailleurs que dans les fêtes d'anniversaires ou les jeux avec les autres enfants. Sans doute est-ce pour ça qu'elle est devenue la cible de ses camarades. Silencieuse, observatrice, elle ne provoque pas. Simplement, elle regarde les gens vivre. Et ça dérange.

— Hey ! La sans amis ! Tu veux ma photo ? râle Ashe.

La bouche de Fayne s'étire en un mince sourire, intérieurement elle se moque. D'un simple coup d'œil, elle réussit à faire s'enrager la pimbêche de l'école. Elle ne répond pas. À quoi bon ? Elle a compris depuis longtemps que ces gens-là ne veulent pas une réponse. Ils veulent juste avoir le loisir de crier sur quelqu'un sans représailles.

— Réponds ! Tu te moques de moi ? Je te fais rire ? crache la brune au regard flamboyant.

— Oui, souffle Fayne du bout des lèvres avant de tourner les talons.

Elle marche quelques pas avant qu'on l'interpelle. Elle se retourne, sa respiration est coupée l'espace d'un instant. Une eau boueuse dégouline sur son visage et tache sa robe. Elle ne réplique pas, elle a l'habitude. Puis, si ce n'est pas elle, ce sera une autre qui prendra sa place de souffre-douleur. Mais elle n'est pas comme ça. Et elle n'a pas l'esprit de vengeance. Sa seule envie, c'est de vivre sa vie sans qu'on vienne la sortir de sa bulle.

**.**

**.**

_Neuf ans plus tard, au centre d'Entraînement. _

Elle fronce son nez et observe le spectacle que donne une hystérique du district Quatre. Le pauvre garçon se fait traiter de poisson, de vicieux et de pervers. Il faut dire qu'avec une poitrine aussi mise en avant, même la gamine du Douze la fixe avec un air choquée. Elle soupire, il faut croire qu'il n'y a pas que dans le Sept que certaines personnes sont mises à l'écart et brimées.

Elle a presque envie de s'approcher de lui pour lui dire que ce n'est pas grave, que c'est elle la folle. Mais il est grand, il doit avoir l'habitude d'être rejeté. Il n'y a qu'à voir à quel point elle se moque de lui. Malgré tout, elle lui adresse un sourire minuscule, mais sincère. Il lui semble que c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'elle ne dissimule pas quelque chose derrière cette expression, que ce n'est pas qu'un simple masque.

Elle jette un œil à son partenaire de district. Quand son nom a été prononcé et qu'elle l'a vu sortir du rang des douze ans, elle a pensé qu'il serait un pleurnichard. Mais au final, il est surement plus courageux qu'elle. Il dit en toute franchise ce qui lui passe par la tête et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. D'ailleurs l'hôte en a fait les frais quand Mahogany lui a dit tout le bien qu'il pense de son métier. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'aime bien.

Mais peu importe. Elle a toujours survécu en gardant ses distances, ça ne changera pas maintenant.

* * *

_**M**_ahogany Thay, douze ans, district Sept

— Maho ! Attrape la balle sinon on va encore perdre ! crie un jeune garçon blond depuis la rue bordant le village des vainqueurs.

— Je vais l'avoir ! Je suis le plus fort, demain après la Moisson je vais encore vous mettre la pâtée ! lance l'intéressé en marquant encore un point.

— Mais ça te fais pas peur la Moisson ? demande une gamine aux tresses brunes.

— J'ai douze ans ! J'ai qu'un papier, franchement ça serait vraiment pas de bol qu'on me pige !

— Maho, même à dix-huit ans il n'aura pas peur de la Moisson, rit un autre.

Les enfants continuent leur jeu alors qu'une femme les observe depuis la fenêtre d'une maison de vainqueur. Elle réajuste son fichu et se mord la lèvre. Demain, son fils subira sa première Moisson. Elle ne peut pas lutter contre. Elle le sait. Blight monte l'escalier d'un pas lourd, elle revient à la réalité. Ou du moins, à son quotidien. Elle est la femme de ménage d'un vainqueur.

— Sale journée, grogne-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. C'est pas un trouillard ton fils !

— Il a une mère qui a suffisamment peur à sa place, répond-elle en essorant sa serpillère.

— Tu d'vrais pas, il a pas pris de tesserae.

— Non, mais le sort est rarement en notre faveur, regardez-le, il ne peut pas être déjà soumis à ce maudit tirage ! C'est injuste, totalement injuste, clame-t-elle en jetant le tissu encore trempé.

Blight connait depuis longtemps April, il sait que son fils est la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle a, plus ou moins, toujours été là. Elle est la seule à ne pas avoir ce mélange de peur et de pitié dans les prunelles en le regardant. C'est aussi elle qui le fait aller aux Moissons pour assumer son rôle de mentor. Blight en est convaincu, tous les vainqueurs devraient avoir une April Thay avec eux.

La femme s'acharne sur tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Elle est lasse de cette tradition qui a déjà emportée bien trop de gens. Chaque année, ce sont des pleurs, des lamentations, mais pourquoi personne ne bouge ? Pourquoi restent-ils parqués gentiment entre les beaux cordons rouges du Capitole à attendre que deux d'entre eux partent à la mort ? C'est stupide ! Et les parents, bien en rang dans le fond, qui regardent leurs enfants risquer leurs vies.

Il la prend par les épaules comme elle l'a fait si souvent avec lui lors de ses crises d'angoisses et de paranoïa. Ses doigts se crispent sur les frêles épaules dissimulées par la vieille étoffe de tissu mitée de son amie. Il plante ses yeux dans les siens écarquillés par la peur de voir son fils partir aux Jeux.

— Écoute-moi, vraiment, écoute-moi bien ! Le p'tiot, il partira pas parce que y'en a trop qui croulent sur les tesserae pour qu'il soit sélectionné. Mais j'te jure, j'te jure que si c'est lui, j'te le ramènerai ! promet-il en la prenant quelques secondes contre lui.

April y croit, une promesse de vainqueur ça vaut de l'or et puis, son fils ne peut pas être moissonné après tout. Non ?

* * *

_**A**_shock Haalen, quinze ans, district Neuf

— Noal, je crois qu'on a pas le droit, tremble Ashock.

— Droit ou pas, faut qu'on s'entraine ! crache son frère, le cœur encore palpitant de l'angoisse de sa première Moisson.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend là ?

— Il me prend que je me suis chié dessus de peur d'être tiré au sort ! Et ça je veux plus !

— Bah les accidents ça arrive… répond Ashock en haussant les épaules.

— C'est une expression ! Elle résiste cette foutue serrure ! rage Noal.

— Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la clé qui ouvre le cadenas ?

Noal se tourne vers son frère, prêt à le traiter de sombre crétin, quand il voit la précieuse pièce métallique dans ses mains.

— Mais, tu l'as sors d'où ? J'ai retourné toute la maison sans la retrouver !

— Elle était sous le pot en terre, sur la table là, dit-il en désignant un vieil établi.

Les deux garçons finissent par ouvrir la lourde porte d'une grange qui a déjà bien vécue. Sur une poutre on peut lire « Lorys + Rosaly, 35 ». Trente-cinq indique l'année où le message a été gravé. On peut en déduire que cette bâtisse est ce que l'on appelle une « originelle », c'est-à-dire qu'elle était dans le programme de construction de base de ce district.

La poussière recouvre le sol, le soleil pénètre en un mince filet de lumière au travers de l'embrasure d'une trappe. Au mur, il y a un véritable arsenal. Le vent s'engouffre et fait tinter les diverses lames. Ils ont trouvé leur moyen de s'en sortir. Lorsqu'on part aux Jeux préparés, on s'en sort ! C'est une évidence pour eux.

Ashock saisit les divers outils entre ses doigts d'enfant. Ils sont émoussés, rouillés, pourtant le bois porte dans ses rainures le sang et la sueur de travailleurs qui ont sacrifié leur vie à nourrir un Capitole peu reconnaissant. Il sent cette force, cette détermination le parcourir. Il pense à Wren, un type de quatorze ans qui a remporté les Jeux il y a des années. Il a pu s'en sortir et maintenant, il a la gloire. Lui aussi, il veut que les gens aient du respect pour lui et le regardent avec admiration quand il marche dans la rue. Il lance une lame dans les planches. Il suivra son modèle, à la différence qu'il ne comptera pas sur la chance, lui. Non. Il sera entrainé, il sera un carrière.

Un rituel s'est installé au fil des jours, des semaines et des mois. Tous les soirs pendant ces deux heures merveilleuses durant lesquelles leurs parents sont absents, ils s'entrainent avec les divers outils que comptent la vieille remise. Rapidement, Ashock se démarque à la faux. Il « décapite » des sacs remplis de mauvaises herbes. Il gagne en muscle et en assurance. Pour un peu, il aurait hâte d'avoir dix-huit ans pour se porter volontaire !

Mais le destin va en décider autrement. Ashock monte sur l'estrade à quinze ans. Alors sa vie défile devant son regard qui se veut endurci mais qui trahit une crainte de la mort. Il ne cesse de se répéter que Wren a remporté les Jeux à quatorze ans. Mais il prend soudain conscience qu'éventrer un humain ne sera pas aussi simple. Il ne s'agira pas de déchirer un tissu abimé pour répandre des brins d'herbe morts depuis bien longtemps.

Ashock se rend compte qu'en un instant, il est devenu un futur meurtrier.

* * *

_**S**_ean Galilit, dix-huit ans, district Onze

Des chants s'élèvent au-dessus des vergers, le soleil brûle la peau des travailleurs. La sueur perle sur les visages creusés de fatigue. Dans le Onze, les sillons apparaissent après le labourage des champs et marquent les habitants. Des Pacificateurs scrutent le moindre écart.

— Tresh ! Fais un peu attention, tu vas y laisser tes doigts à force, réprimande Sean.

— Je n'arrête pas de penser à la Moisson, répond l'adolescent d'une petite voix.

— N'y pense pas, tes mains sont précieuses, il ne faut pas les abîmer.

— Et si je suis moissonné ? Et si je dois vous dire adieu et…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. La suite est bien trop dure à envisager lorsqu'on a douze ans. Sean le sait, il doit subir ça une dernière fois. Il s'étire et fixe le ciel. Le soleil décline, ceux qu'ils appellent « les enfants » ont fini leur journée. Les adultes, eux, restent avec des lunettes de vision nocturne pour continuer la cueillette.

Ce soir, les Galilit font un repas de famille. Ainsi il n'y aura rien à regretter si l'un d'eux part le lendemain. C'est l'occasion de rêver avec une table un peu plus garnie, cette année il y a même des oiseaux qu'ils se sont procurés sous le manteau. Le pain noir, si rare, si précieux, est placé en centre de table. Madame Galilit observe son fils ainé. Parfois elle se demande comment de simples graines, de l'huile et de la farine ont pu forger une telle force de la nature.

Anthaïs apporte une nappe blanche, elle est la petite-amie de Sean, son pilier, sa vie. Leur histoire d'amour est étrange, elle fait sourire, mais ils s'en moquent. Il y a deux ans, Anthaïs cueillait des cerises, juchée sur une branche. Sean était au sol, chargé de vider le filet pour remplir les cagettes. Il l'a rattrapée quand elle a perdu l'équilibre. Le grand noir et la petite blonde maigrichonne, les deux opposés.

Pourtant, depuis deux ans ils s'aiment en toute simplicité et sans le montrer au grand jour. Jamais les mots « je t'aime » n'ont franchi leur bouche. Tout du moins, jusqu'aux adieux. C'est Anthaïs qui a fait le premier pas. Cette petite chose toute fragile a rassemblé tout son courage pour dire à son colosse d'ébène ce que tant de gens emploient à la légère.

— Tu vas revenir hein ? Sinon, qui me rattrapera quand je tomberai ?

Elle a la voix brisée par le chagrin, la poitrine alourdie du poids de l'angoisse. Peut-être est-ce trop pour elle ? Ce monde, elle ne l'envisage plus toute seule. Si Sean ne rentre pas, les Jeux auront fait trois victimes au district Onze.

* * *

_**V**_iltis Thoia, treize ans, district Douze

La poussière. L'obscurité. L'étouffement. Le sifflement persistant d'un acouphène qui jamais ne cesse.

Au district Douze, la vie vient de s'arrêter, comme interrompue par une mystérieuse entité. Chacun d'observe, se cherche dans les particules de charbon et de terre qui saturent l'air.

Un coup de grisou vient de faire basculer la vie de toute une population.

**.**

**.**

_Le matin même. _

Le soleil se lève derrière les monts des Appalaches au son d'un coup de sifflet depuis la mine. Les gueules noirs sortent de leurs taudis pour s'enfermer dans l'obscurité. Certains observent les pâles lueurs de l'aube, qui sait s'ils reverront la surface. Les gamelles teintent contre les outils comme pour sonner la cadence d'un pas lent et fatigué.

Au district Douze, on vit au rythme de l'extraction de charbon.

Les jours sont gris dans la Veine, pourtant l'espoir n'y est pas mort. Les gens continuent de vivre, de s'aimer, de se détester, de s'attacher et de mourir pour laisser la place à une autre génération qui portera l'étincelle née des cendres encore chaudes de la Rébellion. Ici, le corps est prisonnier de l'oppression et l'esprit asservi par une tâche ingrate dans les entrailles de la Terre. Pourtant, chacun sait qu'il est permis de rêver.

Viltis le sait. Chaque jour, elle se dit que sa vie sera plus belle, plus colorée. Car lorsqu'on part du pire, on ne peut connaitre que le meilleur. C'est grâce à cette idée qui reste logée dans un coin de sa tête et de son cœur qu'elle arrive à tenir. Une toux noire et glaireuse la ramène à la réalité.

— Vaut mieux que ça soit dehors que dedans ! raisonne-t-elle avec optimisme avant de commencer sa journée.

Elle balance sa sacoche en cuir usée sur son épaule et se rend à l'école comme tous les enfants de son âge. Le Capitole veille à l'éducation des enfants de la nation mais pas à leur remplir l'estomac, curieux sens des priorités. Mais on trouve toujours des façons de survivre et de se débrouiller. Katniss, son père et Gale sont, pour l'heure, les seuls suffisamment courageux pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Mais Viltis a trouvé une façon de se nourrir : le chapardage.

C'est ainsi qu'en passant devant l'étale de la maraichère du district, après sa journée d'école, elle subtilise une pomme. Un geste devenu quotidien, presque anodin.

— P'tite voleuse ! Mauvaise graine ! Rends-moi tout de suite la marchandise ! hurle la commerçante en s'emparant du poignet de la gamine. Tous les jours qu'tu m'voles et que j'arrive pas à t'pincer, sale racaille de la Veine ! Y'a les honnêtes commerçants qui y travaillent dur pour avoir de quoi manger et toi tu t'permets d'voler ?

Les yeux de Viltis brillent de colère. Elle vient de comprendre qu'aucun geste n'est anodin. Tout a une conséquence et elle le découvrira plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pense. La femme la traine à l'hôtel de justice où l'estrade est déjà montée pour la Moisson du lendemain. Les Pacificateurs sont tendus et bloquent l'accès au bâtiment. Chaque erreur peut leur coûter cher et la Moisson est comme une inspection générale du district.

— Madame, vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! arrête l'homme en blanc.

— Mais la p'tite elle vient d'me voler…

La commerçante n'aura pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une explosion terrible expulse un épais nuage depuis l'une des entrées de la mine. Le sol tremble, la poussière plonge le district dans l'obscurité. Il est seize heures, le soleil vient de cesser de briller à tout jamais pour les hommes restés dans l'enfer de la déflagration. Le plus terrible après ce bruit assourdissant est le silence morbide. Incapable d'entendre les cris, les pleurs, tous sont figés sur place.

Les morts se comptent par dizaines, parmi eux se trouve le solide Monsieur Everdeen. Jamais plus on ne le verra revenir fièrement des bois avec ses prises.

Mais ce drame n'épargne pas le plus pauvre des districts de sa Moisson. Viltis est là, quelque part dans la foule des gens de son âge. La main de l'hôtesse tourne et saisit un papier. Quand elle entend son nom, Viltis repense à cet instant où elle a saisi la pomme. Un geste simple, une capture, rien de plus. Oui, ce geste lui paraissait simple, enfantin, sans conséquence.

Pourtant, c'est ce même geste qui vient de la condamner à mort.

* * *

Je pose mon regard blanc sur la forêt, depuis le sommet de la tour de Camelot, la vue est sublime. J'ai les mains jointes, l'esprit partagé entre l'envie d'être appelée et celle de ne plus jamais entendre le canon. Je ferme les yeux, une étrange atmosphère règne, comme si quelque chose de terrible se présageait. J'expire inutilement, le soleil décline.

Il n'y aura pas eu de mort aujourd'hui.

* * *

_**B**_OUH ! Le bas de la page, et oui déjà. Il n'y a pas de mort, désolée. Bon en même temps avec le chapitre précédent, on avait eu la dose.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera après le 5 Août puisque j'écris le grand frère de Delirium qui va être énorme. (J'en suis à 4000 mots et je n'en ai pas écrit le tiers !)

Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	12. Neuvième Jour

_**B**_onsoir mes petits zestes !

Et oui, malgré les trente-cinq fiches que j'ai encore à faire pour le boulot, je suis là et je publie… Oui bon, j'avoue, j'avais plus d'inspiration pour Ewen que pour la Litoria caruela.

Je vous annonce que je suis en pleine écriture de la fin de cette fanfiction. Il nous reste un, ou deux (en fait ça va dépendre de la longueur des cinq derniers jours) chapitre avant l'épilogue qui sera publié le **2 Septembre** avec un chapitre de bonus pour découvrir un peu les coulisses de ce spin-off !

Autre actualité, **Delirium : Initium** reprendra le **1****er**** Septembre** ! En attendant je vous rappelle que **Delirium : Ortus** est disponible.

J'en profite pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à un de mes lecteurs timides !

Ensuite, j'aimerais remercier pour ce chapitre la contribution de WoR, ma fabuleuse Bêta mais aussi de Monsieur R., Cha9512, Amiral NoThomb, Mandine37 et Zod'a… oui parce que j'ai beaucoup pleuré et qu'il a fallu beaucoup me consoler en fait…

Je remercie comme toujours mes adorables lecteurs et revieweurs ! D'ailleurs je vais vous répondre.

HappyRia : Feignasse ! T'es pas ma fille, tu dois être de ton autre mère… Mais bon je t'aime quand même mon zeste. T'as eu envie de pleurer ? Et bah t'es pas sortie du sable avec celui-là de chapitre… Je suis d'accord avec toi, ils sont complétement barges ces volontaires ! Ce n'est pas grave tu as le droit de ne pas aimer des personnages *heureusement*. Sean, Fayne ou Ashock ? Mmmh nous allons voir ça et peut-être que j'entendrais ta prière…

Amiral Nothomb : Oui je voulais les mettre sur des poteaux et tout avec un totem *Comment ça je ferme ma gueule ? Bon… d'accord…*. Quoi de neuf ? Bah tu le sais tu m'as eu au téléphone… *Oui, moi aussi je n'en reviens toujours pas !*. Azure, tu ne l'aimes pas ? Mais elle devait être si mignonne à piquer les cookies… Ewen il est réservé pour moi et pour les comptes qu'il a avec WoR. T'as pas envie de voir Fayne mourir, y'en a aucun que je veux tuer ! Pour Maho tu as encore l'espoir d'un miracle, Sean c'est plus que le copain de Tresh, c'est son grand frère ! Et Viltis bah… je crois qu'on est d'accord.

Mandine37 : Je suis contente qu'Azure fasse plus humaine. Après tout, les carrières sont humains… Viltis est ultra attachante et… Et la t'es comme Happy Ria, pas sortie du sable ! Merci pour tous tes compliments.

Aeringue; Merci de proposer de mordre les gens ! L'Amiral a fait de bonne suppositions par sms je dirais plutôt… Morgan est une mutation particulière et qui me fait un peu flipper quand même… Azure… Se faire violer ? Non elle aurait castré le mec avant ! Sauf si c'est un riche, là… là y'a négociation. Ce truc avec la mort va me poursuivre pendant des décennies, je le sens bien. Si tu as aimé l'histoire de la Grève, je suppose que tu as adoré Ortus. Je me suis vraiment fait plaisir avec l'histoire du district Quatre. Alors en fait Mahogany n'est pas le fils du vainqueur mais de sa femme de ménage. Mais c'est vrai qu'il l'a un peu prit sous son aile. Après sa relation avec April est particulière c'est un mélange d'amour, d'amitié, de confiance… Bref ils sont fluff. Wren *cœur sur lui* ! Je crois qu'Ashock est un genre de carrière encore un peu trop « innocent ». Sean on l'avait tous oublié… Ne me regardez pas comme ça, il avait posé des RTT je n'y peux rien ! Après pour Viltis, trucage ou pas… on en le saura jamais.

Rhubarbe : Je suis Jay la femme qui tombe à pic ! *sors*. Merci pour le compliment, parce que ce chapitre m'avait fait longuement hésiter. Et pour Delirium bah… maintenant tu le sais !

Zod'a : BRAVO ! Tu as eu la centième ! Alors c'était une reviews très intéressante et voici la suite mon zeste.

WoR : Bravo ma femme tu as eu la… Ouai non c'est pourri en fait mais bon il faut toujours que tu sois anticonformiste ! Et je vais te manger dans cinq minutes sur FB quand j'aurais publié le chapitre… Surtout maintenant que tu m'as corrigé Ortus. Je suis contente de cerner Fayne et je t'aime aussi ma femme *Je suis la fée Fluffy, j'exaucée tous les vœux mais seulement pour le fluff parce que le fluff… C'est merveilleux ! ~ * J'ai un admirateur mais il est pas secret… Oui je te trompe !

Celine22 : Plus je lis les reviews, plus je me dis qu'on va me jeter des cailloux aux prochains chapitres… Oui donc Viltis le pense mais Viltis a-t-elle raison ? Vas savoir ! Mahogany me touche aussi en plein cœur, je suis amoureuse de ce tribut !

Manoirmalfoys : Promis je ne ferais plus autant attendre ! J'ai un bon rythme en ce moment ! Ah le piquage de gâteau je crois qu'on l'a tous fait… Non, moi je volais le jambon en fait. *Oui, original.*Je pense que grand-mère Halsey maudit aussi son petit-fils ! Je comprends que Fayne apprécie Ewen *bave*. Maho est super courageux en vrai :o . Bah perso pour Ashock, je me sentirais plus à l'aise à trancher des poubelles que des humains… Alors pour ce qui est de la période « Viltis », Katniss avait onze ans, c'est quand elle a perdu son père dans le coup de grisou.

Sorcikator : (tu sais que ton pseudo me fait penser au pokemon : Insekator ?Non ? Bah voilà…) Oui, derrière chaque tribut il y a un vécu, souvent tragique quand on sait le mal qu'ont pu faire les jours obscurs et l'arrivée des Jeux… Azure elle m'a touchée en fait. Mais vive la puberté et le sport pour elle, en effet. J'ai tenu à faire des liens avec l'œuvre originale effectivement pour rappeler que les Jeux d'Ewen ne sont pas si loin que ça. Pour ce qui est de l'écriture… oui c'est pas toujours évident.

Liline09 : Je suis horrible de vous faire ça, hein ? Mouhahahaha. Ces tributs sont tous attachant, c'est chiant… je ferais des enfoirés aux prochains Jeux ! Si Ewen gagne ça ne sera pas drôle du tout… Et pour toi, voici la suite !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! (Le premier qui me parle du « — Je vais en bas », je le mange O_O)

* * *

**Neuvième Jour**

_- Accepter de dire « au revoir » -_

* * *

_**U**_n tribut que l'histoire oubliera.

La poussière et le tapis de feuilles mortes détrempées semblent se coller à moi pour me garder cloué au sol. J'ai mal. C'est une douleur lancinante, un point d'impact, une entaille d'importance. Je peux voir mes doigts bleutés, fripés. C'est moche. Moche comme un jour de pluie, moche comme une injustice. Moche comme les Jeux.

Je me répète, j'oublie ce que je pense, ma vie défile. C'est un film que je ne verrai qu'une fois. Un film où peu à peu les images s'effacent. Je vois ma mère, elle va être triste. Je ne veux pas de ça. J'aimerais lui dire que ce n'est pas grave. Que je serai là, encore, toujours. Je voudrais la supplier de rire. Oui. Rire chaque jour où le soleil se lèvera. Rire car la vie c'est beau, c'est précieux. C'est court.

Je vais mourir.

Ma vue est trouble, c'est trop con. Trop con de crever là, comme ça, après tout ce que j'ai enduré. Je n'ai plus d'air. Plus rien pour m'apporter la vie. J'aimerais respirer. J'essaye. Mais je ne peux plus. Je n'ai plus la force de parler. Tout s'arrête, lentement. Trop lentement. J'ai le temps de sentir mes membres s'engourdir, mon cerveau supplier à mes poumons de prendre ce foutu oxygène.

Mais rien ne se passe.

Alors mon cœur ralenti. Il est douloureux. Pourquoi est-ce si long ? Chaque seconde est plus atroce que la précédente, des points noirs effacent peu à peu l'arène. Je trouve la force de faire un dernier sourire. Je ne vois plus la cime des arbres. Je n'entends plus le clapotis de l'eau.

Je crois que je viens d'arrêter d'exister. Je pars, les yeux à peine ouverts. Je pars dans l'explosion de haine d'un ami qui n'a pas pu me sauver.

Je pars, en quittant pour toujours un monde trop noir pour moi.

Papa, allume la lumière là-haut. J'arrive.

* * *

_**E**_wen Halsey, dix-huit ans, district Quatre.

_Quelques heures plus tôt. _

Nous sortons en courant du château, au milieu de gens aux allures effrayantes. Pâles, fantomatiques, le regard vide cerné de noir. Je vois un bourreau pendre un condamné. Encore. Une femme qui réprimande son enfant. Encore. Un paysan courir au ralenti après un chien qui a volé de la viande. Encore.

Tout se répète. C'est une boucle morbide qui ne prend fin qu'à l'aube. Les créatures aux tenues anciennes s'évaporent, des grognements se font entendre depuis les montagnes. Les trolls. Des soldats s'approchent d'un pas lent, une lourde épée trainant au sol. Viltis se presse contre mon dos, emmaillotée dans un tissu qui la retient sans que j'ai à lui tenir les jambes.

— Grand frère, j'ai peur… murmure-t-elle à bout de force.

— Je suis là, on va aller se promener, d'accord ? je la rassure en avançant le plus rapidement possible.

Viltis délire, la fièvre infectieuse l'a gagnée. Elle me prend pour son frère, persuadée d'être encore dans son district Douze. Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui dire qu'il n'est pas là. Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui rappeler que je suis un tribut, comme elle.

Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui dire qu'elle ne rentrera plus jamais chez elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, il pleut. C'est habituel. Je crois que j'en viens à détester l'eau. Ironique quand on vient du Quatre. Le souffle chaotique de Viltis dans mon cou me fait frissonner. Elle tousse sa substance noirâtre. Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Il faut fuir.

Je glisse sur les gravillons, quelques cailloux roulent au bas du chemin escarpé. Je sens les petites mains de Viltis s'agripper à ma chemise, elle glapit, son poignet la fait souffrir. Nous choisissons de nous arrêter dans le petit renfoncement, celui où j'avais trouvé Maho et Viltis après le bain de sang. Je m'assois, épuisé. La lutte a été infernale et j'ai des blessures qui taillent l'étoffe crasseuse de ma tenue.

— Quelle idée de merde t'as eu ! crache Ashock en serrant un morceau de tissu autour de sa plaie.

— Comment je pouvais savoir qu'on se ferait attaquer par ces trucs ? je réplique, acide.

— Pff… tu parles d'une alliance efficace ! On va être bien emmerdés en finale ! grogne-t-il.

— Attends, tu veux continuer seul ? je demande en lui prenant l'épaule pour le contraindre à me faire face.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Ewen, réveille-toi ! C'est les Jeux là ! Okay, t'es un mec cool, et si on s'était connus dans le district on aurait pu être des supers potes. Mais là, y'en a qu'un qui va rentrer en vie, tu le comprends ça ?!

— Personne n'a envie de crever, mais on est plus fort ensemble !

— Ensemble ? Ouvre les yeux, Viltis va mourir, et on va faire quoi ? Se battre après avoir massacré les plus faibles ? C'est ça que tu veux, un dernier combat juste entre notre belle alliance ? hurle-t-il.

— Elle peut encore vivre !

— Et Dica ? rétorque-t-il, amer. Pense à Dica que t'as laissé agoniser des heures juste parce que t'as pas eu le courage d'abréger ses souffrances. Tu veux que Viltis passe par là aussi ?

— Tu crois que c'est si simple de tuer ? je questionne, la voix rauque d'émotion.

— Ce n'est pas plus dur que de la voir en train de mourir. Mais au moins, elle souffrira pas comme Dica. Ewen, on ne peut pas tous rentrer. On ne peut pas tous _gagner_, dit-il en détachant soigneusement chaque mot.

Je ne réponds pas. Trop en colère. Trop déçu. C'est injuste, purement injuste. Je libère Viltis de ma cape savamment nouée. Elle claque des dents, le visage gris, terne, presque sans vie. Je pense à Rozenn. Si c'était elle ? Si j'étais le grand frère qui regarde l'agonie de sa petite sœur sur la place. Là, au milieu de gens qui n'en ont plus rien à foutre des morts. Qu'est-ce que je voudrais ?

— Mavrik, ne… me… laisse… pas… articule-t-elle difficilement entre deux expirations douloureuses.

— Viltis, ce n'est pas Mavrik mais Ew…

— La ferme Ashock ! Je suis là, je ne te laisse pas ! j'assure en tenant sa main frêle.

Mahogany m'observe. Il n'a plus rien dit. Il sait qu'elle est en train de le quitter. Il sait qu'il ne la reverra plus jamais. Malgré les larmes silencieuses qui roulent sur ses joues, il a un air déterminé. Lui non plus ne va pas la laisser. Les regards sont lourds. Pesants. On attend de moi une décision. Je serre sa main plus fort, des tremblements violents l'agitent. J'observe ses plaies suintantes, purulentes.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça… je murmure, la gorge nouée.

— C'est toi qui parles toujours de courage ! T'es en train de la laisser souffrir parce que t'es qu'un trouillard ! s'enflamme Mahogany.

— Maho…

— Ferme-la ! Je te déteste ! T'es qu'un con de carrière qui a rien dans son froc ! crie-t-il, en proie à une crise de nerf.

— Ce n'est pas facile de…

— De tuer ? De faire crever des amis ? Alors pourquoi t'es venu t'assoir à notre table le premier jour d'entraînement, hein ? Pourquoi t'as fait comme si t'étais un champion, un super protecteur ? Elle a juste besoin que ça s'arrête ! Elle a juste besoin que ça…

Il s'interrompt, pris de nausée. Il vide le maigre contenu de son estomac et sa bile sur la roche. Je me crispe. Si je ne le fais pas, la nature s'en chargera. C'est simple. Trop simple.

— Trouillard ! persifle Mahogany, toujours haletant de ses vomissements.

— Ashock, dis quelque chose… je t'en prie… je supplie, les yeux brillants.

— C'est ta décision. C'est ton engagement de les protéger.

Les lèvres de Viltis remuent doucement, comme si elle voulait parler. Mais rien ne sort. Je dois me faire une raison. Elle s'en va. Je la ralentis avec mon égoïsme. Je tergiverse depuis la mort de Dica. J'espère une amélioration qui ne viendra plus. Ses yeux se ferment. Ashock me fait un petit signe de tête. C'est maintenant que je dois décider d'être une dernière fois bon avec elle ou de la laisser finir dans une terrible agonie.

Ma main tremble quand je prends ma hallebarde. Je déglutis péniblement. Toutes mes pensées se tournent vers le district. Vers Finnick. Lui aussi a dû tuer son ami. Peut-être le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu. Je l'avais jugé sévèrement à l'époque. C'est vrai ça, comment pouvait-on assassiner son compagnon ? Comment pouvait-on planter son trident dans la poitrine de celui avec qui on riait la veille.

Mes entrailles se tordent. Je lève ma hallebarde au-dessus de sa cage thoracique. J'inspire.

— Je suis désolé, je larmoie avant de planter d'un coup sec les trois lames dans son cœur et ses poumons.

Il n'y a presque pas de résistance, comme si le métal savait où s'insinuer. Comme s'il savait comment lui ôter la vie. Elle ne crie pas. Elle ouvre juste ses grands yeux gris, écarquillés par la surprise. Elle me fixe. Je suis secoué par des spasmes nerveux. Je lâche cette foutu hallebarde et tombe à genoux.

— Je suis désolé. Pardon, pardon…

Je prends son visage entre mes mains. Elle expire. Je n'arrive pas à la lâcher. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait une chose pareille. J'ouvre la bouche, aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. Je suis dépassé par l'horreur des Jeux. Je suis dépassé par l'horreur de la dictature imposée par le Capitole. Le coup de canon annonce sa fin.

Elle avait treize ans.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je ne veux pas laisser ce foutu hovercraft l'emporter.

— Dégage ! je crache en continuant de fixer son regard vide.

— Elle doit s'en aller, déclare une voix inhumaine.

Je tourne lentement la tête, c'est la femme étrange qui apparait avec la mort. Elle pose ses yeux immaculés sur moi. Presque compatissante.

— Fous-moi la paix, saloperie de mutation ! je rugis en me débattant.

Elle se recule lentement. Elle me contourne avec prudence et prend la main de Viltis pour la trainer à l'extérieur. Je suis prêt à lui bondir dessus mais Ashock me retient.

— EWEN ! C'est fini ! Okay ? Tu la sauveras plus ! affirme-t-il en me secouant.

— Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, même si ce n'est pas juste, ajoute Mahogany, l'air absent.

Mahogany. À douze ans il est déjà plongé dans les Jeux. Plongé dans la mort. Je m'approche doucement. Il se recroqueville. Je sens qu'il refoule ses larmes. À moins qu'il n'ait simplement plus la force de pleurer. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et capte ses prunelles toujours pétillantes.

— Tu as peur de moi ? je questionne à mi-voix.

Il presse ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il ne l'avouera pas. Je soupire. Je suis monstrueux. Je suis le carrière de dix-huit ans qui va finir par tuer le tribut de douze ans. Je ne voulais pas devenir celui-là. Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste faire quelque chose de bien. Je voulais revenir victorieux pour ma famille. Pour la Grève. Pour Annie.

— Maho, il faut bouger, j'intime en augmentant la pression de mes doigts.

— On est obligés ? chuchote-t-il en secouant la tête.

— Oui.

Ashock revient avec ma hallebarde. Je fixe le sang pourpre sur les pointes acérées. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir. Non.

— On va la jeter dans le lac, j'annonce d'une voix calme.

— Tu vas continuer désarmé ? s'étonne Ashock.

— J'ai le poignard de la Corne d'abondance. Je ne veux plus avoir ce truc sous le nez.

— Mais, Ewen…

— J'ai décidé ! Puis tu devais pas partir, toi ? je crache en prenant mes affaires.

— On verra ça plus tard, élude-t-il en se retournant. Allons au lac.

Nous nous mettons en route, le cœur lourd. Les têtes sont baissées, chacun se souvient de ce qu'il l'attend. Chacun se souvient de ce qu'il a quitté. Je caresse nerveusement le bracelet laissé par Annie. Il est marron, plein de boue. Le blanc soyeux qu'il arborait le jour de la Moisson me parait lointain.

Annie était belle dans sa robe blanche.

Mais je sais que ce n'est pas elle qui m'anime désormais. Alors mes pensées se tournent vers la tribut du Sept.

— Fayne, je souffle faiblement.

— T'as dit quoi ? demande Ashock en trainant la hallebarde sur le sol vaseux des bords du lac.

— Rien. Je pensais.

— Pas de regrets ? dit-il en désignant mon arme.

Je hoche négativement la tête. Je veux la voir disparaitre. Il hausse les épaules, les yeux ternis par la fatigue. Sans plus de cérémonie il la lance comme un javelot dans l'eau. Je la regarde couler lentement. Paresseusement. Je me sens coupable. Je dissimule les preuves de mon crime.

— Hey ! T'es qui toi ? lance Mahogany à l'intention d'une femme étrange aux longs cheveux blonds argentés.

Elle reste silencieuse. Elle nous observe, ses iris cristallins s'attardent sur Mahogany.

— Oh ! Je te parle ! insiste-t-il en agitant les bras.

— Laisse tomber, les mutations, ça ne bavarde pas ! réplique Ashock en cherchant vainement du désinfectant dans nos affaires.

Tout se passe rapidement. La créature fonce sur Mahogany à une vitesse incroyable et le précipite dans le lac avec elle. Il n'a pas le temps de crier. Je les suis, l'eau c'est mon élément. Je plonge, ils sont devant moi. Je peux presque le saisir par le pied. Je nage comme jamais. J'ai déjà perdu Viltis, hors de question de le voir mourir !

L'eau me glace jusqu'aux os. Étrangement, ça me rappelle les brûlures. Des picotements, comme une paralysie. Je m'engourdis. J'ai l'impression que ma peau va se rompre, se briser comme du verre. Ma vessie se contracte douloureusement et se fait pressante. Le froid pénètre jusque dans ma bouche, ricoche sur l'émail des dents dans des élans de douleur perçant jusque dans la mâchoire. Mon cœur cogne rapidement dans ma poitrine, mes muscles se contractent pour mieux lutter contre l'hypothermie.

Je vois une créature nager à toute vitesse et effleurer Mahogany avec un trident aux dents bien aiguisées. Je peine à garder les yeux ouverts. L'eau s'empourpre. Je vais le perdre. Un autre de ses poissons au torse humanoïde m'approche. Ils ont des bras puissant, et des nageoires de parement sur une tête bleutée et écailleuse. Je lui saisis le bras. Il me plante ses crocs dans le biceps et me chatouille avec ses barbillons. Je serre les dents et lui donne un coup dans le ventre. L'oxygène me manque.

Il me relâche, je m'empare de son arme dans une lutte acharnée. Je ne compte pas les morsures. J'ai besoin de ce trident ! Je lui envoie un crochet du droit qui finit de l'assommer. Il flotte entre deux eaux quand je me retourne vers les profondeurs. La créature est restée là, avec Mahogany dans les bras.

Je reprends ma course folle. Derrière moi, l'eau rougit et fait onduler nos vêtements. Je peux prendre un peu plus conscience de la gravité de sa blessure à chaque ballotement. J'envoie mon arme en pleine tête de la mutation et saisis le poignet de mon jeune compagnon. Des flashs me reviennent.

Au fur et à mesure que nous approchons de la surface, je nous revois au centre d'Entraînement. Les nœuds, les armes, la peinture. Et son sourire. Son air rieur. Je le serre plus fort contre moi et agite plus vite les jambes. Il va voir le ciel. Je me le promets. Je ferme les yeux, mes poumons me font souffrir.

Je sens enfin de l'air, l'oxygène qui envahit ma poitrine en manque. Je jette mon trident sur la rive et allonge Mahogany. Il a encore les yeux entrouverts. Je devine ses prunelles vertes. Je fais tout pour lui vider les poumons. Il est bleu. Fripé. Effrayant. Mais non. Non, il ne partira pas.

— Maho je te jure que si tu meurs, je te…

Je me tais. C'est idiot. Je veux seulement qu'il reste. Qu'il vive encore un peu. Mon regard s'attarde sur sa plaie béante à l'abdomen.

— Allez, crache moi cette saloperie de flotte ! je rage en écoutant son cœur battre faiblement.

Je bascule sa tête en arrière et lui pince le nez en insufflant mon oxygène. Ma tête tourne. J'ai moi aussi manqué d'air longtemps malgré mon entrainement.

— Ewen… commence Ashock avec une voix blanche.

— QUOI ? Surveille qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres tributs ! je peste en continuant le bouche-à-bouche.

— Ewen, je crois que… je crois que tu fais ça pour rien… dit-il le plus sereinement possible.

Je relève la tête. Elle est là. Je m'en moque. C'est juste pour nous déstabiliser. Il va vivre. Il a souri. Son cœur bat un peu. Je l'entends. Je… je l'entendais. J'en suis sûr. C'était faible. Mais…

— Ewen, tu t'es bien battu. déclare-t-il en s'accroupissant près de moi.

— NON ! Non, non et non ! je hurle en secouant le corps inerte de Mahogany.

— Ewen c'est le…

— SI TU ME DIS QUE C'EST LE JEU, JE T'ÉCLATE ! je rugis en le poussant violemment en arrière. Ce n'est pas un jeu, ce n'est pas ça le… NON !

Je m'effondre au sol. À bout de souffle. Le ciel est gris. Il est toujours gris dans cet univers pourri. Je laisse la colère s'en aller. Je suis faible. Je pleure comme un gamin. Je pleure toute ma rage de ne pas l'avoir sauvé. Mes mains couvrent mon visage. La réalité est trop dure.

— Pourquoi je suis monté sur cette estrade ? je questionne en sentant la nausée cramper mon estomac.

C'est de la bile. Ça brûle. Je n'ai même pas la force de me lever, alors je tourne la tête sur le côté et la laisse s'écouler en de minces filets sur ma barbe. Mes doigts se crispent sur les feuilles mortes. J'ai perdu deux amis. Deux protégés. J'ai perdu…

On ne gagne jamais vraiment les Jeux, je crois.

**. **

**. **

Je n'ai pas entendu le coup de canon. Sans doute étais-je trop en colère. Je suis resté là, couché, jusqu'au soir. Ashock s'est relevé et m'a annoncé qu'il devait partir. C'était le moment. Sans doute le bon moment. Je l'ai remercié de ne pas avoir profité de mon état de faiblesse pour m'achever. Il a mis le poing sur le cœur et a disparu.

Voilà. Notre alliance s'est terminée ainsi. En une journée, je me suis retrouvé seul pour affronter une finale qui se dessine de plus en plus clairement à l'horizon. Les portraits de Mahogany, Viltis et Sean sont apparus dans le ciel.

Je n'ai pas pleuré.

Je n'avais plus de larmes à verser.

J'entends une branche craquer. Je me retourne, trident au poing. Une silhouette maigre lève les mains. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Elle s'avance dans le clair de lune, doucement. Je lâche mon arme et cours la prendre dans mes bras. Je la serre fort, jusqu'à la douleur. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux. Je me fous de la saleté. Elle est là. Elle ne va pas me laisser. Fayne.

— Tu n'es pas morte… Tu n'es pas morte, je souffle nerveusement.

— Non. Je suis là. Et je vais continuer avec toi, répond-elle en caressant mon dos.

— Maho, Viltis… Ils…

— Shhhh. Je sais. Je sais…

Elle exerce une légère pression pour me contraindre à m'assoir. Elle m'apaise. Ses yeux verts pâles me rappellent ceux de Mahogany. À nouveau, j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Ma mâchoire tremble. Elle effleure mes plaies et grimace. Elles sont laides et particulièrement douloureuses. Lentement elle applique sa main sur mon front. J'ai un sursaut.

— Tu as de la fièvre, chuchote-t-elle.

— C'est rien ! T'as morflé à ce que je vois, je réponds en détaillant ses blessures.

— Mauvaises rencontres. Mais j'ai pu à peu près me soigner. Il faut dégager des bords du lac.

— Pourquoi ? J'interroge en tripotant le bout d'une de ses dreads.

— Le matin il y a un brouillard bizarre. Je préfère pas prendre de risques.

Je hoche la tête et la suis dans la forêt. Nous trouvons une clairière. J'entends l'air de flûte. Je sais que nous devons dormir pour ne pas être atteint. Je m'adosse à un arbre et l'enlace. Elle est tendue, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle quitte mes bras.

Je lui embrasse le front, comme je l'ai fait avec Annie la veille de la Moisson.

— Et maintenant… On fait quoi ? demande-t-elle en étalant sa cape sur nous deux.

— Et maintenant… On survit.

C'est ça. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Nous allons voir les gens mourir. Nous allons nous perdre. Je resserre mon étreinte. Je ne sais pas si je rentrerai.

— Fayne…

— Oui ?

— Si je ne reviens pas tu… Tu donneras le bracelet à Annie. Je lui ai promis de lui rendre et… je bredouille.

Elle pose son index caramel sur ma bouche et hoche la tête.

— Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà demandé. Et je tiendrai parole.

Annie retrouvera son bracelet. C'est vrai, le lien est indéfectible, peu importe sa nature. Je déchire un morceau de ma chemise et le divise en deux bandes grossières.

— Je crois qu'il y a une autre personne avec qui mon lien ira au-delà de l'arène. Au-delà des Jeux et au-delà de la…

— Ne prononce pas ce mot ! coupe Fayne, la voix tremblante.

— Je ne le prononcerai plus. Donne-moi ton poignet, je murmure.

— C'est une façon de dire que t'es résigné à me dire adieu ? questionne-t-elle sur un ton à la fois sec et inquiet.

— Avec le nœud plat, les adieux deviennent des « au revoir »…

Ses prunelles cherchent les miennes, je lui attache le bracelet de fortune. Elle est touchée, je le sais.

— Apprends-moi, murmure-t-elle en laissant nos souffles se croiser.

J'ébauche un sourire. Elle déchire deux morceaux de sa chemise et suis mes indications. Concentrée. Je crois que c'est une façon d'oublier où nous nous trouvons.

— Ewen, toi et moi nous sommes…

— En vie. Ensemble, je réponds en la pressant contre mon torse.

Inutile de mettre des mots sur notre relation. Nous sommes bien. Quelle importance a le reste ?

* * *

_**B**_OUH ! (oui j'embête le logiciel d'anonymette et alors ?)

Vous avez pleuré ? Ouai bah moi aussi… Je me déteste vraiment après ce chapitre… Bon j'espère que vous allez vous en remettre !

Merci d'avance pour les reviews :D


	13. Dixième, Onzième et Douzième Jours

_**B**_onjour mes petits zestes.

Je vous ai manqué ? Juste un peu ? Bon… Vous êtes fâchés ? Ouai, je comprends… C'était vraiment pas cool de les tuer, en même temps la mort c'est pas cool !

Bref… La fin se rapproche doucement mais sûrement. J'ai d'ailleurs mis à jour mon profil pour que vous puissiez voir les prochaines dates de sorties !

Vous avez été nombreux à me reviewer, merci !

Manoirmalfoys : Et bah… moi aussi !

Finnickannie : Tu t'es laissé avoir par le « masque » de Finnick ! Tout ça c'est que de la façade. Tout le monde meurt parce que … C'est les Jeux. *Super ton explication !*. Ewen il aime toujours Annie mais c'est différent et puis là il a Fayne sous la main donc bon. Azure n'est pas morte, elle est en R.T.T. Oui mes personnages peuvent prendre des R.T.T et faire un tas de choses en dehors de la fic mais ça vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre bonus. Sinon pour t'aider dans ta prise de notes il reste : Azure (Quatre), Ewen (Quatre), Fayne (Sept) et Ashock (Neuf).

Eve et Zod'a : La première fois que j'ai écrit cette phrase j'ai cru qu'ils allaient s'emballer … Ah ah ah. Chut c'est pas de ma faute si je suis fluffy, c'est la libellule !  
Solene : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! *voilà …*

Maryn316 : Merci de me reviewer ! Il s'est porté volontaire parce que c'est un gros con de carrière et que… AIIIIE Ewen tu me fais mal quand tu me frappe… Oui, bon, Azure est humaine, je réalise surtout qu'elle est à poil depuis un moment donc ça risque d'être sympa quand elle va réapparaitre… Leurs morts a été une horreur à écrire, j'ai rarement pleuré comme ça et d'ailleurs je refuse de lire à nouveau ce chapitre ! Et je me dis que ouai, ça risque d'être drôle des deux côtés quand ils entendront la super déclaration d'Ewen.

Analiila : Amen ! La procrastination c'est le mal ! Je sais qu'il est horrible et tout et… Rah pourquoi j'écris sur les Jeux ? Bon c'est décidé je me casse sur le fandom Twilight !  
*Part sur l'autre fandom*

.  
.

*Revient en tremblant comme une feuille*  
C'est plein de Mary-Sue là-bas… brrrr. Oui bah c'est la faute de la libellule si j'écris du fluff, on en a déjà parlé ! .. Et il me possède, puis pas qu'un peu… Et sortie de son contexte cette phrase est étrange.

HappyRia : Bon c'était triste *j'ai pas l'impression de me répéter là…* Et du coup… Et du coup je pleure, c'est super !

Mandine37 : Et c'était triste… *oui j'ai acheté un sac de « triste » à un mec *. J'aime ce bracelet, c'est pour ça que j'en ai un au poignet !  
Rhubarbe : Bah il en arrive à mourir que sous l'eau y'a pas des masses d'oxygène et qu'en plus l'autre en**lé d'homme-poisson il l'éventre. Alors des PDV du Capitole oui, je pense surtout dans le prochain chapitre. Pour le PDV d'Annie, tu l'aura dans Delirium.

Amiral NoThomb : Et c'était triiiiste *running gag* Bah oui … Oui c'est de sa faute si Maho meurt ! Pauv' con qui garde pas sa hallebarde. Et je lui dirais de… psychopathe ?

Celine22 : Et c'est qu'il est tris… *PAN*. Et oui ça m'avait marquée dans MAD quand il achève son meilleur ami… gore. Maho c'était mon chouchou aussi… D'ailleurs tellement mon chouchou qu'il va revivre dans un de mes livres. Et pour ce qui est du vainqueurs… Et bah tu verras au chapitre suivant.

WoR : Je ne risque pas de commencer par les orteils parce que j'ai une sainte horreur des pieds. Whoua j'ai presque failli éventuellement peut-être te faire pleurer ! *Fais le tour du fandom à poil en courant* mmh bref. Merci pour el compliment, il faisait très intelligent et puis pour le tartare… bah il apprend à marcher.

Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Dixième Jour**

_-L'hommage-_

* * *

Fayne n'a pas quitté mes bras cette nuit. J'ai eu peur qu'elle fuit. J'ai eu peur qu'elle ne soit qu'une illusion. J'ai eu peur qu'elle soit… un fantôme.

Je caresse ses cheveux, le touché rugueux des dreads me rappelle les cordages des navires de la Grève. Tout ça me parait loin. Très loin. Reverrai-je seulement la mer un jour ? Est-ce que j'entendrai à nouveau Annie rire dans le fracas des vagues ? Et Rozenn, me traitera-t-elle d'idiot ?

Je lève les yeux et fixe ce qui me parait être une caméra habilement dissimulée. Je souris. Comme quand un Pacificateur est venu nous annoncer la disparition de papa en mer.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je murmure d'une voix éraillée.

C'est tout. Que dire d'autre ? Parfois j'aimerais exploser, dire toute ma haine contre l'arène mais je ne peux pas. Je suis un volontaire. Et les volontaires n'ont pas le droit de se plaindre. Je ne suis pas comme Viltis, Mahogany, Aïdan ou Melil. Je n'ai pas été arraché à ma famille. Je n'ai pas été volé à ma vie.

Je serre les dents, maintenant que je suis réveillé, la douleur lancinante dans mon bras reprend. Comme si les différentes blessures des précédents combats ne suffisaient pas, il a fallu que la créature sous-marine me morde. On peut dire qu'elle ne m'a pas raté. Ma chair nécrose, sa gueule devait être pleine de saloperies.

Fayne bouge doucement, je crois qu'elle se réveille. Je frôle sa joue, elle sursaute. Ses yeux de chat sont écarquillés, on ne dort pas tranquille dans l'arène. Elle tremble puis s'apaise en me voyant. Je regarde sa poitrine se soulever rapidement. Son décolleté me renvoie à la parade, quand Azure m'a traité de pervers.

La parade. Nous étions encore tous là. Vivants. Certains riaient, d'autres se demandaient où les stylistes avaient la tête. Fayne était belle, malgré les branchages ridicules et le papier froissé qui se déchirait à chaque mouvement. Viltis avait la substance noire qui envahissait ses poumons sur tout le corps.

Je ferme les yeux. Je revois le sang noir inonder sa bouche entrouverte, son regard surpris. Ma hallebarde plantée dans son thorax d'enfant m'a fait oublier les instants de bonheur que j'ai eu avec elle. Je me crispe. Je suis un monstre. Je suis un meurtrier. Je suis un connard de carrière.

Puis il y a Mahogany. Si je n'avais pas récupéré mon trident, serait-il encore là ? Son corps bleu et sa plaie qui laissait voir ses viscères me hantent. Au fond, je sais qu'il a eu le temps de se voir mourir. J'ai failli mourir noyé quand j'étais enfant. Je connais cette sensation horrible des poumons qui réclament de l'air. L'impuissance d'une expiration qui n'amène plus rien.

— Ewen, à quoi tu penses ? souffle Fayne en captant mes yeux rougis.

— On était vingt-quatre. Vingt sont partis, je réponds sombrement.

— Parfois on n'a pas le choix. Il faut tuer…

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on se laisse faire. Pourquoi on brise pas les séparations entre les districts ? Pourquoi on ne dit pas juste « stop » ? je demande, la mâchoire tremblante.

— Chut… On t'entend ici ! réprimande-t-elle en plaquant sa main sale sur ma bouche.

— Et alors ? Ils vont faire quoi ? je m'enflamme, les yeux brillants.

— Tu as de la fièvre, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

— Fayne, il y a forcément d'autres gens dehors. Des gens qui ne sont pas enfermés comme des animaux dans des districts et qui…

— UN REMÈDE CONTRE LA FIÈVRE, S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! crie Fayne en direction du ciel.

Elle a le regard dur et flamboyant. Je vais devoir mettre de côté mes instincts de révoltés pour nous éviter une mort prématurée. Choisir d'utiliser le système pour le retourner contre lui-même, quelle grande idée ! J'aurais mieux fait de rester le révolté de la Grève et pas devenir un stupide pantin du Capitole. Elle soupire, je crois que je la désespère. Le ciel reste vide, le parachute ne viendra pas. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion.

— Quelqu'un t'attend au Sept ? je questionne, radouci.

— Mes parents. Et toi ? Je croyais que t'avais une petite-amie.

Sa réflexion m'assomme. Mon cœur se serre, je sais que beaucoup de gens m'espèrent. Mais je sais aussi qu'Annie a dû cesser de m'attendre. Elle espère mon retour pour être libérée du contrat, et après ? Elle continuera de souffrir en songeant chaque minute à Finnick. Je crois que je l'ai aimée. Sincèrement. Mais j'ai compris que face à lui je ne ferai jamais le poids. C'est comme si leur histoire était déjà écrite.

— Non… non je n'ai pas de petite-amie, je réponds en regardant un lapin passer en courant.

— Salive pas, ils sont pas comestibles, grogne Fayne en prenant un petit morceau de pâte de fruit dans une sacoche qu'elle a dû piquer à la Corne.

— Je sais, je ronchonne alors qu'elle glisse un morceau de la gourmandise dans ma bouche.

— Donc pas de petite-amie… Tu en as déjà eu une ?

— T'es curieuse ! Non jamais, je lâche en salivant à l'idée d'un bon repas.

— T'es puceau ? s'étonne-t-elle en se redressant.

Je la fixe et éclate de rire. Nous sommes en plein milieu d'une arène, nous pouvons mourir à tout instant, et elle s'inquiète de mon pucelage ! Je ris tellement que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Elle finit par rire avec moi et essuie aussi ses yeux.

— Non, je ne suis pas puceau, satisfaite ? je demande, hilare.

— Mais, si t'as pas eu de petite-amie… commence-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je suis un marin je te rappelle. Sur les navires ça parle de tempêtes qui n'ont souvent jamais existé et de femmes. Alors si tu veux pas te faire jeter par les autres, t'as plutôt intérêt à perdre ta virginité rapidement, j'explique en portant la gourde à ma bouche. Il va falloir récupérer de l'eau.

— T'es en train de m'expliquer que… hésite-t-elle.

— Que pour être un homme, un vrai, on dépense sa première solde de mousse pour passer du bon temps avec une prostituée, dis-je avec désinvolture.

— Mais t'avais quel âge ? Y'a pas école jusqu'à dix-huit ans dans ton district ?

— Pas à la Grève, on n'y va que jusqu'à douze ans. Après on travaille. Je me suis embarqué sur un navire et après quelques mois à me faire chambrer par les autres parce que je savais pas à quoi ressemblait une paire de sein, je me suis décidé à aller voir une… professionnelle. J'avais treize ans, je réponds en caressant son bras.

— Précoce… C'était comment ? questionne-t-elle en chassant un insecte de mon visage.

— Horrible. Je transpirais comme pas possible, en plus je savais rien faire. D'ailleurs, après ça je me suis dit que baiser c'était totalement pourri et que plus jamais je toucherai une femme de ma vie ! je ris en me souvenant de mon quart d'heure avec cette vieille prostituée borgne. Mais, en grandissant j'ai fini par y revenir, puis si tu couches pas on te respecte pas en mer.

C'est la première fois que j'évoque aussi franchement ma sexualité. D'ailleurs, ma mère va sûrement être ravie d'apprendre à la télévision comment j'ai perdu ma virginité. Mais quelle importance ? Personne n'est dupe à la Grève. Personne n'est innocent non plus.

— Je me demande ce que ça fait de…

— Faire l'amour ? je complète en la serrant fort contre moi.

— Oui, rougit-elle en détournant le regard.

— Si tu fais ça avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, ça doit être fantastique, je suppose en embrassant son front.

— Tu l'as toujours fait avec des prostituées ? demande-t-elle à voix basse.

— Hélas. Je crois que j'ai pas vraiment de chance en amour.

— T'es quelqu'un de bien pourtant.

— Toi aussi. Il a fallu que je sois d'abord amoureux d'une fille qui en aime un autre, puis ensuite que je découvre celle que j'attendais dans les Jeux, je rage en crispant mes doigts sur son corps maigre.

Elle plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis surpris mais je la laisse faire. Finalement, elle est plus courageuse que moi. J'effleure sa gorge et capture sa taille. Je prolonge le baiser. C'est comme une renaissance. Un apaisement.

Ma langue force doucement le passage entre ses lèvres, l'haleine putride perd de son importance. Il n'y a que l'amour qui compte. J'oublie la crasse qui entache sa peau caramel. Un instant, une éternité. Elle inspire à peine et recommence. Elle a peur de me lâcher, je le sens. Je ne veux pas mettre un terme à notre étreinte.

Je veux seulement oublier Panem. Oublier les Jeux. Oublier notre avenir qui n'ira pas au-delà de l'arène. J'ai envie de sa peau contre la mienne, de ses mains sur moi. J'ai envie de l'aimer. Plus fort. Plus intensément. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'oublie. Je veux être gravé dans sa chair, dans son cœur.

— Ewen, je ne sais pas si…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je réponds en lui souriant.

Dans un autre lieu, peut-être dans une autre vie, je l'aurais invitée à sortir. Nous nous serions vu les dimanches, nous nous serions apprivoisés lentement, puis je lui aurais offert une belle première fois. Mais là. Pas au cœur de l'arène. Elle me serre une dernière fois contre elle et se relève.

— On va aller au bord du lac, d'accord ? je demande en rassemblant nos affaires.

Elle hoche la tête et me suis. Fayne est un mystère. Je ne sais rien de sa vie, pourtant c'est comme si je l'avais toujours connue. Nous marchons ensemble jusqu'au lieu où je n'ai pas pu sauver Mahogany. Mon estomac se crampe. Les images m'agressent, me blessent.

Je me laisse tomber au sol, Fayne passe son bras maigre autour de mes épaules. Ensemble, nous regardons l'île. Ils sont tous là. Le teint blanc, un air serein sur le visage. Ils sont tranquilles. Ils n'ont plus à avoir peur de la Moisson, ils n'ont plus à craindre les Jeux. Ils dorment pour toujours.

La dame en noir et rouge marche au milieu d'eux. Elle me fixe, est-ce un signe ? Est-ce que je suis le prochain ? Je me crispe, Viltis met la main sur son cœur. Comme Mahogany, Aïdan, Melil, Dica, Souane et Iara. Ma gorge se serre, je pense à notre dernier repas. Je pense à Dica qui rougissait et à qui j'ai dit qu'elle pouvait espérer rentrer chez elle. Je pense à Aïdan qui n'a pas laissé Melil seul face à la mort.

J'ai trop vécu de chose. J'ai trop vu d'horreur.

J'ai la respiration haletante, chaotique. Fayne salue Mahogany et laisse une larme rouler sur sa joue. Je crois qu'elle est à bout. Nous restons silencieux, que dire face à ça ?

Athalie et Lither s'enlacent. Ils s'embrassent, il a tenu sa parole. Il l'a protégée au péril de sa vie. Ebony sourit, Jade soupire à côté de lui alors que les tributs du Deux se disputent violemment.

— Est-ce qu'ils vont rester là pour toujours ? demande Fayne d'une voix étranglée.

— Sans doute…

— Et nous ? On y restera aussi ? souffle-t-elle en se pressant contre moi.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

* * *

**Onzième Jour**

_-La source se tarit-_

* * *

_Salle de contrôle de l'arène._

Ryad Laoji pianote sur la barre métallique qui le sépare des Juges. Voilà onze jours qu'il ne dort plus. Il avale une énième pilule insomniaque et se concentre sur les écrans. Ils ne sont plus que quatre. Dont les deux tributs du district maritime. La finale s'annonce grandiose, il aura peut-être même un ultime combat entre ces deux adolescents originaires du même endroit.

Il sourit, son arène est une réussite. Les ventes de produits dérivés explosent, les habitants sont tous les jours surpris par les pièges et les mutations. Puis il y a ce couple qui ajoute un côté dramatique. De plus, hier c'était la mort des deux enfants, un grand moment de télévision ! Même lui a failli pleurer. Pleurer de joie, cela s'entend, quand il a reçu les félicitations du président.

Il pique une amuse-bouche dans l'assiette de porcelaine finement travaillée. Maintenant, il est temps de commencer le processus de fin. Il a déjà tout prévu, le scénario est parfaitement clair dans son esprit. Il tapote un message sur sa tablette, dans quelques instants la population sera informée que les sponsors ne sont plus possible. Il laisse échapper un petit rire de contentement.

— Monsieur Swift, désactivez la commande Delta ! ordonne-t-il en regardant l'écran principal.

— Bien, monsieur.

Le Juge désactive la commande qui régule les averses dans l'arène. Chacun ici le sait, le Haut Juge vient de les priver de la seule source d'eau potable saine.

* * *

_Sur la rive du lac, au cœur de l'arène. _

J'ai froid. Terriblement froid. Je regarde mes bras suinter d'un liquide blanchâtre. Je vais crever d'une infection, comme…

— VILTIS ! je hurle à plein poumon.

— Shhh, tu cauchemardes encore… me rassure une voix que je connais bien.

Elle est là. Dans sa robe noire. Annie.

Je reconnais ce vêtement. C'est celui qu'elle portait lors de notre rencontre, celui qu'elle a laissé chez moi. Je… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait ici, dans l'arène. Je regarde le ciel, tout est flou. Je m'agite, le souffle court. Elle m'éponge doucement le visage.

— À boire, je supplie en sentant ma gorge se dessécher un plus à chaque inspiration.

— Je suis désolée, il n'y a plus d'eau, s'excuse-t-elle en appuyant sa main sur mon front.

— Si… là, dans la gourde… Donne ! je crie en essayant d'atteindre le précieux récipient métallique.

— Elle est vide. Il n'a pas plu ce matin.

— Tu mens… Tu veux juste m'assoiffer… Tu veux pas que je rentre, C'EST CA ? je l'agresse en la repoussant sans ménagement. Tu veux te marier avec l'autre finalement ? Tu sais jamais ce que tu veux, Annie !

Elle se recule, interloquée.

— Ewen, je ne suis pas Annie, murmure-t-elle en cherchant à capter mon regard fiévreux.

— Ah ouais ? T'es qui alors ? Une saloperie de mutation ? je rugis en me débattant.

Tout tourne autour de moi. Je veux sentir le sable sous mes doigts. Je veux entendre le bruit de la mer. Je ferme les yeux, juste un instant. Je peux presque percevoir la brise sur mon visage.

— Ewen, ne me laisse pas ! s'écrit Fayne en me secouant.

J'entrouvre péniblement mes paupières. Elle est là, mais où est Annie ? Je l'ai vu. J'en suis sûr. Je lui souris. Je serre sa main fort, très fort. Je ne veux pas la laisser, je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Des larmes inondent son visage, elle craque. J'aimerais me relever, la prendre contre moi et lui promettre que c'est la fin.

Elle m'observe, ses yeux brillent. Je sais qu'elle a une idée, elle a toujours cette expression quand elle a quelque chose en tête. Elle m'embrasse sur le front, puis la joue et enfin sur les lèvres. C'est doux, rassurant.

— Je dois te faire boire l'eau du lac, finit-elle par lâcher.  
— Non… Non ! Pas ce poison ! je gémis en grelottant.

— Tu vas crever de déshydratation ! réplique-t-elle en me couvrant avec sa cape.

— Non… C'est passager. Je vais aller mieux. Je te jure…

— Arrête de promettre des choses impossibles ! Tu ne peux pas aller mieux par magie, je ne suis pas naïve comme Viltis ou Maho ! s'enflamme Fayne en prenant nerveusement sa tête entre ses mains osseuses.

Elle tire sur ses dreads, si elle pouvait elle se les arracherait. J'ai mal au cœur pour elle. Mais on peut rentrer, l'un ou l'autre… On peut le faire. Après tout, on n'est plus que quatre.

* * *

**Douzième Jour **

_-Le silence des arbres-_

* * *

Une main passe doucement sous ma tête et la soulève un peu. Un liquide frais coule entre mes lèvres, descend dans ma gorge asséchée. Je souris, ça doit être un doux rêve. Je sens mon estomac gonfler lentement, je bois. C'est la réalité.

Une étrange sensation de fraicheur m'envahit. Elle coule dans mes veines, jusqu'à engourdir mes membres. Je voudrais parler mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge.

— Pardonne-moi, tu devais boire, s'excuse Fayne en finissant de vider la gourde.

Je ne réponds pas, incapable. Mon cœur devient douloureux, on dirait un vieux moteur de rafiot qui tourne à un rythme rocailleux. Il se serre, encore, j'ai mal. Ma mâchoire se crispe, des milliers de picotements me parcourent. J'ouvre les yeux en grands, paniqué. La sale sensation d'aiguilles qui me transpercent me fait hurler. Une main se plaque sur ma bouche, c'est un agresseur.

Mordre.

Je plante mes dents douloureuses dans la chair de mon ennemi. J'entends un cri aiguë, je ris. J'ai fait mal. On me chatouille, je regarde mon bras. Lentement il se couvre d'un duvet. Je suis un oiseau. Mais oui, un oiseau, un phœnix ! Comme dans l'un des livres que la fille aux yeux verts m'a lu. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Je ne sais plus…

Mon cœur se stabilise puis prend une cadence rapide, infernale. Je dois bouger. Maintenant ! Je me relève difficilement. Ma tête tourne, mes yeux perçoivent plus de choses, le moindre mouvement, la moindre petite feuille qui frémit sous l'effet d'un coup de vent léger, presque imperceptible.

J'observe avec fascination le duvet qui devient un plumage magnifique. Des ailes. Mes lèvres tirent, durcissent, et une douleur vive déchire la peau de mes genoux qui craquent. L'inversion. Les jambes pliées à l'opposé de celles des hommes, il me semble que je peux courir vite. Beaucoup plus vite.

Un chant perçant s'échappe de ma gorge.

Je fuis, je peux voler. Il me suffit de trouver un point pour décoller et alors je volerai loin au-dessus des autres tributs. Je vais les tuer. Je plongerai en piquet sur eux avant de leur crever les yeux avec mon bec puissant. Puis je les déchiquèterai jusqu'à mettre à vif leur cœur. Je le regarderai battre, juste un peu. Et je porterai le coup final.

Je vais être une légende ! Je peux voler !

Je monte le chemin escarpé, ignore les pierres qui roulent sous mes pattes et manquent de me faire tomber. Je bats rageusement des ailes. Je suis superbe. Je suis surhumain. Je suis le futur vainqueur !

Je domine la forêt, le lac scintillant et son île mystérieuse. Je m'approche jusqu'au bord du vide, je vais sauter. Je dois sauter. J'étends les bras, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de soleil pour rendre la scène plus belle.

— EWEN, NON ! hurle une voix féminine.

* * *

_**J**_e sais… Je suis une sal*pe, finir sur un cliffhanger c'est dégueulasse et patati et patata…

Bref, la suite arrive dimanche prochain, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire.

Au passage un grand merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs d'Ortus et Correspondance oubliée !

À dimanche !


	14. Treizième Jour

_**B**_onjour les petits zestes.

J'ai un peu d'avance, je sais. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir updater demain vu l'allure que prend le ciel donc… je le fais maintenant.

Je vous invite à visiter mon profil dès demain (le temps que ça update) pour découvrir le groupe FB dédié à mes fics, mon twitter, les illustrations de la géniale Nafrayu, les news et tout !

Comme toujours je remercie ma bêta, WoR, les gens qui prennent le temps de me commenter et ceux qui lisent tout simplement puisque ça me conforte de plus en plus dans mon choix de carrière, à savoir éleveuse de moule. Euh… non… attendez… ça c'était mon ambition secrète. Bref, Merci !

La petite réponse aux reviews… :

Dixie : La suite elle est là et … non il saute pas, en fait là y'a Joris de Top Chef qui est arrivé et qui lui a proposé des crevettes avec une sauce à l'avocat ! Perso j'irais pas diner avec Morgan… Brrrr. Elle a pas pensé à l'attacher parce qu'il me semble que la corde est restée sur le corps de Viltis…

Manoirmalfoys : Merci pour le compliment :D . Hin hin hin tu aimes le cliffhanger !

Aeringue : *Réponse symbolique parce qu'on en a déjà parlé* Toi aussi c'est ton chapitre préféré ? Mes lecteurs sont masos…

Maryn316 : Oui je suis méchante, punissez-moi et… euh… là ça part en live… Hum, non ne boude pas petit zeste, je publie en avance la suite ! J'ai une pensée très émue pour Madame Halsey, sa fille et Annie qui découvre la vie sexuelle d'Ewen à la télévision… *du coup je rigole.*. Oui Ryad est un vilaiiiin bouuuuh… mais je l'aime ce Haut Juge. Fayne elle a réfléchi avec ses cheveux sur ce coup-là.

Celine22 : Oui il va revivre dans mon roman, comme Viltis. Alors Azure est revenue de ses congés, elle fait des gros bisous à tout le monde… Non je déconne elle vous crache à la gueule. Et voici la suite !

Rhubarbe : On a dit qu'Ewen ne s'est pas envolé vu qu'il bouffe des crevettes avec Joris de Top Chef. Fayne a tué Sean mais… je crois que ça je l'ai dit que dans ma tête, ce qui est un peu con de ma part il faut l'avouer… Et bien tu as la résolution ici ! J'ai répondu à une équation simple en fait : si Fayne² = Azure/Ewen mais que j'ai en PGCD Ashock, alors je… euh… Non Rhubarbe tu poses cette équerre géante !

Solene : Oui je suis une salope je sais * On m'insulte beaucoup dans les reviews, j'aime ça ! hin hin* Ah bah tu sauras ce que le tira a dit… en bas… peut-être ? Mais moi aussi je t'aime… petit salope.

Fan de twilight : Heeey ça faisait longtemps ! Ça va ? La famille, la rentrée, les amis, tout est cool ? Bon je t'informe que tous mes morts se sont barrés sur le fandom de twilight… ouais ils préféraient avoir la classe et briller au soleil plutôt que crever dans une arène, franchement je ne comprends pas… Oui je suis une sadique ! (et une salope).

Liline09 : Je… ouai je sais tout le monde me deteste avec ça OO. Tu es où à l'autre bout du monde ? Vends-nous du rêve ! Et tu vas pleurer… je pense… perso j'ai pleuré.

Eve et Zod'a : J'ai tué les dreads MOUHAHAHA. Bon ce qui a été marrant… ça a été d'aller trifouiller la tête d'un mec qui avait des dreads un peu pas entretenu… *Anecdote*. Je… j'ai relu le passage, j'ai repleuré… et merde. J'ai moi aussi super peur de la noyade ! Mais genre… vraiment, ça et être enterrée vivante… Parce que tu as le temps de te voir mourir en fait. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que jusqu'au XXème siècle les marins refusaient de savoir nager, car ils préféraient tomber et couler plutôt que d'avoir le réflexe de se dire « putain je sais nager, je vais vivre » pour finalement allonger seulement l'agonie. *C'était la minute histoire maritime*. Je te confirme que c'est … vraiment pas facile à écrire ! Pour le dépucelage d'Ewen, je me suis basée sur des témoignages de marins… donc ouai 13 ans c'était logique et … WHOUAOU le compliment de fou que tu me fais ! Merci *cœur*. Quand j'ai écrit le passage avec la prostituée je me suis tordue de rire en imaginant la mère d'Ewen qui se dit « Putain mon fils a perdu sa virginité avec une vieille pute de réforme ! ». Je devrais fournir des mouchoirs avec mes chapitres…

FinnickAnnie : *Plouf*. Alors est-ce que tu as pu dormir où est-ce que t'es prof m'ont maudite parce que tu as ronflé sur tes classeurs ? Pour savoir toutes les dates d'update, tu peux aller sur mon profil.

Amiral NoThomb : Ton nom n'est pas souligné parce que FFnet il t'aime pas ! NAH ! Puis … Passes-moi le mimidoux ! « C'est quoi ce cliffhanger », là j'ai pensé à « C'est quoi cette bouteille de lait » … Pfff.

Bon… on se retrouve en bas pour parler du vainqueur ?

* * *

**Treizième Jour**

_-L'éveil des Gardiens-_

* * *

_Salle de contrôle de l'arène, avant l'aube. _

Fayne pleure sur le corps inerte d'Ewen, chacun ici retient son souffle. Une musique tragique accompagne la scène, de temps à autre il y a une rediffusion de la tentative désespérée de sauvetage. Un Juge a le doigt au-dessus du bouton déclenchant le canon, il attend le signal.

— Lancez une analyse de ses constantes, aboie Laoji en buvant un café devenu inutile.  
— Analyse en cours, annonce un Juge médecin en charge de l'étude de données des puces.

Le Haut Juge fait les cent pas. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il serre sa mâchoire tremblante de rage, s'il avait vu avant que cette petite idiote allait lui donner de l'eau, il en aurait changé l'effet. Il pianote sur la barre métallique qui le sépare du reste de la salle, la tête tournée vers le docteur.

— Son espérance de vie est estimée à vingt-quatre heures, informe-t-il en tapotant sur sa tablette. Les blessures sont sérieuses mais il tarde à mourir.

— Je demandais des détails ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin pour savoir qu'après une chute de plusieurs mètres il serait grièvement blessé ! crache Ryad en perdant patience.

Il lance sa tasse sur un Muet en lui ordonnant d'en apporter une autre. Il prend son visage dans ses mains, à bout de nerfs. Il a déjà prévu la fin, il sait comment ça doit se passer.

— Pourquoi ne pas envoyer une mutation pour l'achever ? suggère un Juge à la barbe doré.

— C'est une plaisanterie ? Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de moi, Monsieur Parker ? s'enflamme-t-il en descendant quatre à quatre les marches de son piédestal.

— Mais, quand un tribut est à l'agonie… commence à bredouiller Parker.

— Mais, quand un tribut est… singe le Haut Juge en le saisissant par le col. Vous ne comprenez rien à rien ! Que croyez-vous ? Que c'est le plus courageux qui gagne ? Le plus fort ? Le mieux entrainé ? RÉPONDEZ ! rugit-il alors qu'un silence de mort règne dans la salle de contrôle.

— Et bien oui, le plus chanceux aussi peut-être…

— IDIOT ! s'emporte Laoji en repoussant violemment l'homme sur son fauteuil. Les Jeux sont un divertissement, un moyen de communication. Le vainqueur est celui que choisi le président, celui qui lui permettra d'asseoir un peu plus son pouvoir sur les districts. Monsieur Parker, si vous ne désirez pas avoir un entretien avec une cisaille et un bourreau, évitez de sortir des bêtises dignes d'un idéaliste et ouvrez un peu les yeux !

Le Juge ne répond pas, au fond tout est calculé dans les Hunger Games. Pour preuve, Laoji sait que sa prochaine arène sera pensée pour Annie Cresta. Elle sera faite uniquement pour manipuler la jeune fille, la garder en vie le plus longtemps possible, la torturer sous le regard terrifié de Finnick et, peut-être, lui permettre d'en sortir vivante si tel est le plaisir du président Snow.

Ewen et Azure sont un moyen idéal de prouver qu'au sein des districts il n'y a pas de solidarité. Il sait qu'un affrontement entre les deux sera une façon de démontrer l'individualisme dont chacun fait preuve dans cette société et ainsi étouffer les étincelles de révoltes qui pourraient enflammer un peuple.

— Débrouillez-vous pour le garder en vie ! lance Laoji en quittant la pièce.

* * *

_Salon des mentors, aux premières lueurs matinales. _

Finnick passe la main sur son visage fatigué, les cernes creusent des sillons bleutés sous ses yeux. Il a renoncé à passer les crèmes qui retirent les traces des nuits courtes, voire blanches. Il ne pense plus à ça. Il n'a qu'Annie à l'esprit. Elle l'aime, elle ne devrait pas. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se contente de l'amitié car il sait qu'à être trop proche de lui, elle va finir par en payer le prix.

Et ça il le refuse.

Il faut être réaliste, comment construire une vie de famille quand on passe d'un lit à l'autre pour des cadeaux, de l'argent et des secrets ? Oui, c'est sa nouvelle monnaie d'échange, un moyen de paiement dangereux mais qui a tellement plus de valeur que n'importe quel bijou. Mais les secrets, c'est comme les pierres du district Un, il y en a qui ont plus de valeur que d'autre.

Parfois il aimerait trouver la révélation qui le libérera du chantage de Snow, et à d'autres moments il espère juste qu'Annie va finir par le haïr et se trouver quelqu'un de bien. Tout ce qu'il lui souhaite c'est de trouver un gentil mari qui lui offrira sa maison au bord de la plage, entièrement peinte en blanc.

Cette petite maison où il aurait voulu fonder un foyer avec elle.

Il chasse cette idée stupide de son esprit et pose son regard sur l'un des – trop - nombreux écrans. La même scène, encore. Une nouvelle fois, Ewen tend ses bras suintant de pue à force d'infection, il hurle, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Fayne l'attrape par la ceinture dans un geste désespéré alors qu'il se laisse tomber dans le vide.

Elle lâche quand elle sent qu'elle va basculer et regarde, impuissante, son amour dévaler la pente rocheuse dans le fracas des pierres qui se détachent sur son passage. Ses sanglots ne suffisent pas à couvrir le bruit des os brisés ni la plainte d'Ewen. Il gémit, faiblement. Alors pendant de longues minutes, Finnick attend un coup de canon qu'il espère autant qu'il le redoute.

Si Ewen meurt, il ne souffre plus.

Si Ewen meurt, Annie est perdue.

Les deux idées s'affrontent, il aimerait dire qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de la vie de ce type. Mais c'est faux, parce que « ce type » c'est celui qui l'a remplacé auprès d'Annie pendant son absence forcée. Ce type, c'est sans doute celui qui a empêché la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour lui de sombrer.

Il serre le poing, les sponsors sont bloqués alors il ne peut que rester là, impuissant, à regarder son espoir s'écraser en bas d'une falaise. Au fond, il aurait peut-être préféré qu'il meurt tout de suite, Annie n'aurait pas à voir ça et la chance de la sauver de ce contrat serait morte avec Ewen. Et après ?

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'a pas voulu envisager son décès. Du fond de ses tripes, il a cru que ça marcherait. Et si là il arrête de respirer ? Et si le canon sonne la fin ? Que va-t-il faire ? Il ne peut pas s'effondrer, il est Finnick Odair, l'intouchable. Il lève la tête, observe Wren et Blight. L'un caresse les initiales S.F qu'il a fait tatouer il y a des années, l'autre a le visage tordu par l'amertume, il ne digère pas la mort de Mahogany.

Il ne peut pas ramener Azure au district, victorieuse et au côté du cadavre d'Ewen. Ce serait trop dur une défaite, si proche du but. C'est égoïste, cruel même, mais Azure ne fera rien pour l'aider à soutenir Annie. Cependant, il faut être réaliste. Des Azure, il y en a des centaines dans tout Panem, alors qu'Annie est unique.

— Accroche-toi Ewen, t'as pas le droit de crever… souffle-t-il en le voyant agoniser encore, toujours, dans une rediffusion malsaine.

* * *

_Au cœur de la roseraie du président Snow, pour le déjeuner. _

Un Muet accompagne Ryad Laoji jusqu'à la petite table ronde placée au cœur d'un bosquet de roses blanches. L'odeur enivre le Haut Juge, le président est là, prêt à lui offrir un peu de son temps. Il lisse sa veste bleu roi et s'avance en le saluant respectueusement.

— Monsieur Laoji, je tiens à vous dire que cette édition est l'une de mes préférées, commence le président.

Ryad sourit, c'est une entrée en matière sympathique. Le président l'invite d'un geste de la main à s'assoir. Sur la table, la nourriture semble sortie de l'Eden, ce jardin merveilleux qui enflammait les croyances de l'ancien monde.

— Profitez de ce repas, vous l'avez amplement mérité, poursuit Snow en entamant lui-même son assiette.

— À vrai dire, Monsieur, c'est plus l'issue de cette édition des Jeux que les talents de votre chef cuisinier qui m'a amené ici, déclare Laoji en tachant de cacher sa nervosité.

— Je vois. J'ignore si le coup de folie de ce tribut du Quatre était une bonne idée ou une mauvaise manipulation. Deux semaines, voilà qui nous fait une édition quelque peu brève, réplique le président en tamponnant délicatement sa bouche.

— Il y a eu beaucoup de morts à la fin de la première semaine, cela a considérablement accéléré le rythme de ces Jeux, plaide le Haut Juge alors que ses entrailles se tordent sous l'effet du stress.

— En effet.

Le président se renfonce dans son siège, ses yeux se promènent sur les rosiers qui les entourent. Il pense que son peuple est satisfait de cette édition. Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, furtif, presque imperceptible. Ryad capte ce signe de contentement, il se détend.

Les Muets débarrassent le premier plat et apporte le suivant, du gibier. Il est de bon goût de manger des animaux que l'on croit tués dans les forêts sauvages qui entourent certains districts alors qu'en fait ils sont élevés en cachette. Mais que voulez-vous, l'interdit doit éveiller les papilles.

Le Haut Juge finit par dissiper le silence venu s'installer entre les deux hommes pendant leur dégustation.

— Je désire provoquer une rencontre entre les tributs cette nuit, vers dix heures du soir. D'après les chiffres de l'audimat, c'est l'heure où les Jeux sont le plus regardé par les capitoliens, justifie Ryad en reposant ses couverts.  
— Ne craignez-vous pas la colère des habitants des districts ? s'inquiète le président, songeur.

— D'après mes sources, le district Quatre est déjà en fête, il faut dire qu'avec deux tributs en final…

— J'ose espérer que vous avez dépêché une équipe de tournage sur place, rétorque Snow.  
— C'est le cas, ce soir des équipes partiront pour le Sept et le Neuf, informe-t-il en refusant du bout des lèvres un assortiment de fromage.

— Le Sept et le Neuf, deux districts pauvres en gagnants… Cependant, vous connaissez mon avis sur l'issue de ces Jeux, dit-il en congédiant les deux Muets d'un geste de la main.

Un climat de confiance et de confidence s'installe. Comme enfermés dans une bulle, les deux hommes débattent un moment sur les conséquences d'une victoire pour chacun. Ryad n'imposera pas son idée, il suivra l'opinion de son supérieur.

— Allez-vous nous servir l'un de ces sempiternels banquets pour les réunir ? questionne le président.

— Monsieur, vous me prenez donc pour quelqu'un de bien conventionnel, répond Laoji avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard. Un banquet est impossible avec l'immobilité d'Ewen Halsey. Cependant, j'ai une idée bien meilleure, bien plus… grandiose ! s'enflamme-t-il.

Le cœur battant il révèle son plan au président qui, une nouvelle fois, ébauche un sourire.

* * *

_Grand Cirque, en milieu d'après-midi. _

Les curieux se pressent sur l'immense place, la nouvelle a été fracassante. Pour la première fois, les sponsors ont été stoppés. Les femmes, désespérées de voir le beau tribut du Quatre sortir vivant, supplient leur mari de proposer des sommes astronomiques pour l'aider. C'est la cohue, l'incompréhension totale. L'ambiance est électrique, chacun se doute que le dénouement est pour ce soir.

Une femme, en longue robe verte et masque de plumes sur la tête, traverse rapidement la place pour se trouver un lieu plus propice à la communication. Elle travaille dans la rue commerçante, son patron lui a demandé de surveiller le déroulement des Jeux, incapable de trouver un réparateur pour sa télévision tout juste tombée en panne dans son magasin. Elle presse nerveusement les touches de son téléphone avec ses longs ongles jaune canari.

Elle lève les yeux vers l'un des écrans, tape du pied et soupire. Le directeur de la boutique a tout misé sur Fayne, il est sûr de sa victoire et a rempli ses rayons d'objets dérivés de la jeune tribut et de son district. Naturellement, si elle gagne, toutes les capitoliennes voudront des dreads, alors il a acheté tout un stock de kit pour les faire entre copines. Le style, une question majeure dans cette ville.

Enfin il décroche, bourru, sur les nerfs. Ilia, son employée, est prête à lui dire le fond de sa pensée après des jours de traitement sous pilule insomniaque, mais Fayne vient de prendre une décision qui surprend la foule. Elle va laisser Ewen là, le temps d'essayer de trouver à manger. C'est de la folie, il ne peut pas se défendre seul.

Elle caresse son front, lui glisse la sarbacane dans la bouche en y mettant une fléchette.

— Si quelqu'un approche, tu souffles. Je t'en supplie, ne les laisse pas te tuer si facilement, dit-elle en dissimulant difficilement un sanglot.

Elle presse sa main et l'embrasse, couvrant ses lèvres de poussière. Ewen cligne une fois des yeux, un code entre eux. Elle caresse sa joue avec tendresse, elle n'en a plus rien à faire des caméras, ni du Capitole, c'est juste une adolescente qui a peur de perdre celui qu'elle a attendu toute sa vie.

Elle saisit le poignard à la ceinture d'Ewen, elle tremble. Il attrape doucement sa cape, il aimerait parler mais les forces lui manquent. Il met tout son amour dans son regard, des yeux qui hurlent : « Ne me quitte pas ! ».

— Je reviens, je ne serai pas longue. Je te promets… Bats-toi ! T'as pas le droit de mourir, Okay ? Je… je ne suis pas prête pour ça…

Cette fois elle pleure pour de bon, elle qui avait à peine réussi à arrêter les larmes de cette nuit. La gorge d'Ilia se serre, elle a de l'empathie pour cette gamine. Intérieurement, elle l'encourage de fond du cœur. Sa main comprime le téléphone portable, elle a du mal à raconter la séparation des amoureux. La même musique dramatique que celle de la chute accompagne l'instant.

Fayne se lève lentement, elle est résolue à trouver des baies ou des fruits riches en eau. C'est de sa faute, c'est elle qui lui a fait boire ce foutu liquide. Elle s'en veut, elle aurait dû tomber avec lui. Elle a été lâche de ne pas l'accompagner. Une branche craque, elle ne l'entend pas, trop perdue dans ses pensées, trop occupée à se détester autant qu'elle déteste le Capitole.

— Fayne, retourne-toi ! couine Ilia comme si la tribut pouvait l'entendre.

Mais il est déjà trop tard. La bouche de Fayne se remplit de sang, elle titube sur quelques mètres, ses yeux levés au ciel. Elle demande pardon. Elle sait qu'elle ne va pas tenir sa promesse. Tout s'est passé vite, _trop_ vite, comme sa vie. Elle tombe en avant, dans l'humus encore humide. Dix-sept ans d'existence ce n'est rien, d'autant plus quand on a eu la sensation de renaitre dans les bras de quelqu'un. Le petrichor lui rappelle son district. Elle aime les arbres, pourtant elle est triste pour eux. Ils sont là, immobiles, incapable de se défendre quand on les coupe. Ce n'est pas très différent de la Moisson quand on y pense.

On la dépouille, sa ceinture est défaite et la lance plantée dans son dos est retirée avec une lenteur extrême.

— Tu ne cries pas, Queues de rats ? Pourtant, c'est douloureux quand on retire quelque chose, non ? demande Azure avec un rire sinistre.

Elle joue avec la lance, Fayne sent ses organes se déchirer à chaque mouvement. Elle sait qu'en criant, elle va alerter Ewen et l'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas le but. À cause d'elle, il agonise au bas d'une falaise, elle peut bien crever en silence pour ne pas l'alarmer. Le goût ferreux imprègne sa bouche, c'est lent de mourir. Elle pensait que le noir viendrait plus vite, que ce serait comme s'endormir.

Au lieu de ça, une sadique s'amuse à lui broyer les poumons. Fayne murmure un « Je t'aime » à l'attention d'Ewen, il ne l'entendra jamais, mais quelle importance ? Elle espère que les fantômes existent, ainsi elle pourra continuer de veiller sur lui. Azure finit par atteindre le cœur

Enfin, le canon sonne le glas.

La caméra se braque sur Ewen. Pendant des heures, on peut voir son visage exprimer l'espoir que Fayne a tué un autre ennemi, puis peu à peu l'inquiétude se lit dans ses yeux. La place reste silencieuse, des moments entre les amoureux sont rediffusés et, jusqu'à ce que l'hymne de Panem retentisse, il est persuadé qu'elle va revenir.

Le visage de la tribut du Sept apparait dans le ciel, le monde cesse de tourner pour Ewen. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, la sarbacane roule à côté de lui. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues crasseuses, il n'arrive pas à croire que c'est fini.

* * *

_Salle de contrôle de l'arène, fin de soirée._

L'équipe prévue pour le Sept n'est pas partie. Cette dernière mort est une surprise, mais au final elle arrange bien Ryad. Sans sa chienne de garde, Ewen sera plus facilement accessible. Il boit un café, les Juges sont tendus, le médecin guette nerveusement les signes vitaux du tribut agonisant.

— Si jamais celui du Neuf et celle du Quatre s'entretuent, il va… commence-t-il.  
— Nous aviserons si c'est le cas. Ce soir, il y a aura un vainqueur, c'est tout, tranche Laoji en observant l'écran 3-B

Azure a trouvé la petite barque dissimulée sous un tas de branchages près du lac. Elle saute à pied joint sur les bords vaseux de l'île. Tous les morts sont là. Viltis et Mahogany se prennent par la main en la voyant. Fayne se place devant Melil et Aïdan, tout le monde ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'Ewen en aurait fait autant.

— Même morte t'es ridicule, Queues de rats ! raille Azure en s'avançant vers un autel de pierre.

Chacun dans la salle retient son souffle. C'est parfait, elle va déclencher l'automatisme des mutations Delta. Le Haut Juge jubile, il demande un zoom sur la roche où l'on peut lire : « Toi qui ose profaner ces lieux, sache que la morsure de l'Homme dans le fruit de mère nature n'est jamais sans conséquences. »

Un avertissement, presque une plaisanterie de la part de Ryad Laoji qui sait parfaitement qu'aucun tribut affamé ne saura résister. Athalie se blotti dans les bras de Lither, qui essaie de dissuader d'un mouvement de tête la tribut résolue à profiter de la nourriture qu'elle vient de découvrir dans le tombeau.

Les pupilles d'Azure se dilatent de plaisir, enfin elle va être rassasiée. Les fruits ont l'air juteux, parfaits pour se réhydrater après avoir passé la journée à maudire sa gourde vide. Lentement, elle porte à ses lèvres une pêche, tremblante sous l'effet de la faim. Elle se rappelle des cookies qui avaient ce fabuleux goût que donnent le chapardage et la transgression des règles, elle en est sûre, cette pêche sera la meilleure de sa vie.

Elle croque, du jus dégouline à la commissure de ses lèvres asséchées. Sa faim ne s'arrête plus, elle mord encore, allant même jusqu'à s'en sucer les doigts et, au moment où elle veut en saisir une autre, tout ce qu'il y a devant ses yeux, c'est Morgan. Cette étrange dame qui accompagne les cadavres. Elle est allongée, là, à l'endroit même où se trouvaient les victuailles, prise entre les quatre parois de granite.

Ses paupières s'ouvrent lentement, son regard vide scrute la nébuleuse qui peu à peu se teinte de pourpre et de ses lèvres rouge sang ne s'échappent que quelques mots :

— Il est l'heure pour les gardiens du roi de châtier les profanes.

Azure recule lentement, terrifiée. Son estomac se tord d'angoisse quand soudain le sol vibre. Trois. C'est le nombre d'impacts qui résonnent dans l'arène. Une mise en scène grandiose où trois faisceaux de lumière dorée se sont ouverts pour laisser descendre de magnifiques dragons.

Tout Panem reste muet devant l'apparition des trois créatures faites d'obscurité et d'or qui volent à présent en cercle au-dessus de la forêt. Les trois tributs les observent, ils ne peuvent pas les combattre. Ewen ferme les yeux, il aimerait bouger mais seuls ses doigts réagissent.

Dans la salle de contrôle, Ryad Laoji donne l'ordre que chacun attend depuis plusieurs minutes.

— Lancez le processus final !

* * *

_**E**_wen Halsey, district Quatre

Je m'appelle Ewen Halsey, je viens de chuter depuis une falaise car j'ai cru m'envoler. Je suis prisonnier de mon propre corps. Mon odeur me répugne, je pue la mort. Fayne est morte, mon univers a cessé d'exister. Je résiste au trépas seulement pour l'honneur.

**.**

_**A**_shock Haalen, district Neuf

Je m'appelle Ashock Haalen, je suis jeune mais entrainé. J'ai abandonné mon ami pour la victoire. Dans une arène, il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur. J'ai tué, je suis un meurtrier, mais il le fallait. Si je gagne, ma victoire ne sera que gloire et j'oublierai le sang.

**.**

_**A**_zure Greane, district Quatre

Je m'appelle Azure Greane, je suis une carrière que l'on a brisée dans son enfance par les moqueries. Je suis venue pour devenir celle qui sommeillait en moi depuis toujours. Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux triompher et faire honneur à ma famille.

**.**

Le regard planté dans les cieux, un air de défi accroché au visage, tous sont animés par la même idée qui sonne comme un espoir :

« Je suis un finaliste des soixante-neuvièmes Hunger Games. »

* * *

_***R**_egarde à droite, regarde à gauche*… La vision du lecteur est basée sur le mouvement alors normalement si je ne bouge pas… on ne me voit pas…

Vous avez cru qu'il y aurait le/la gagnant(e) hein ? Bah non !

* Se mange un concombre en pleine face*

Bon… on le saura peut-être dimanche prochain dans Delirium… Mmmh ?

Merci d'avance pour les reviews !


	15. INFORMATION IMPORTANTE

**INFORMATION IMPORTANTE**

Bonjour mes petits zestes.

Et oui, ce n'est pas un chapitre, je suis désolée. Je sais que les chapitres NdA sont proscrits sur FFnet mais il faut que je vous informe d'un changement important. En effet j'ai décidé de changer de plateforme pour publier mes fanfictions et cela pour plusieurs raisons :

Premièrement, avec le temps j'ai le sentiment que mes fanfictions penchent plus vers le rating MA, en conséquence si le site réalise une nouvelle purge je pourrais être dans les auteurs visés et je n'ai pas envie d'écrire avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

Ensuite, au grès des mises à jour, le panneau de publication est de moins en moins stable et m'offre des bugs qui sont tellement absurdes que ça en devient artistique ! Je suis vraiment lassée de passée plus qu'une heure à chaque fois pour publier mes chapitres parce que les mots se collent, disparaissent ou que les barres de séparations apparaissent à leur guise mais pas quand je clique tout simplement sur un bouton.

Pour finir, je trouve que la présentation et le confort de lecture ne sont pas terribles et que l'éditeur de texte manque sérieusement de possibilité et de simplicité. C'est lassant de devoir faire un tas de manipulation pour éditer un chapitre alors que sur d'autre site cliquer sur une touche « edit » suffit.

Je suis heureuse d'avoir débuté sur ce site. Après tout, c'est la référence francophone. Mais maintenant j'ai envie de faire partager mes écrits sur une plateforme mieux construite où on ne risque pas de supprimer injustement mes fanfictions alors que sur certains fandoms on peut lire du lemon trash.

Je déménage sur la plateforme AO3 (Archive of Our Own) qui est, certes, plus intimiste mais aussi beaucoup plus pratique et agréable pour les lecteurs. Je vous mets le lien sur mon profil d'auteur, là-bas j'écris sous le pseudo de « Viltis ». C'est une plateforme de qualité où l'on peut également reviewer, suivre, et même télécharger directement la fanfiction. (Et en plus on peut mettre de zolies illustrations dans les chapitres)

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivie ici, qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, de me lire et parfois même de faire connaissance avec moi. J'espère de tout cœur vous retrouver sur l'autre site.

Note à Anonymette : Bon, déjà je me suis mise à pleurer quand j'ai eu ta review, c'est te dire si tu m'as manquée ! Je constate que pour toi aussi FFnet devient compliqué à utiliser. Est-ce que tu pourrais me communiquer des sites de publication de texte où ton logiciel est plus conciliant ? Ou même est-ce que c'est plus simple pour toi si je créé mon propre site, et si oui quelle « forme » doit-il avoir pour te faciliter la vie ? Sinon, en dernier recours, tu peux te créer une autre adresse mail et me la laisser en reviews, comme ça je t'enverrai directement les chapitres.

Pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant de Delirium, il arrive avant la fin de semaine (petites obligations professionnelles de l'auteure et de la team oblige).

Merci pour votre compréhension et pour le soutien.

Jay.


End file.
